


Lost Tales

by zjashui



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 73,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjashui/pseuds/zjashui
Summary: 发生在精灵和人类最后联盟时…
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Ereinion Gil-galad/Thranduil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：主Elrond X Thranduil,辅Gil-galad X Elrond，Gil-galad X Thranduil  
> 警告：  
> 1、ABO，OOC，狗血，雷。慎入！  
> 2、虽然贵圈很乱，但绝不会出现3P情况；ABO设定只为了方便洒狗血，前半部分ABO相关的肉汁鲜美基本上没有，可能会集中在后半部分。  
> 3、文里出现BUG，或者智商下线情况都是作者功力不够，请随意拍作者放过文中人物。  
> 3、本文都是在扯淡，不要信！认真你就输了！

-序章-

当大绿林现任国王瑟兰迪尔不顾侍卫阻拦直直闯入吉尔加拉德的行军大帐时，诺多的至高王正坐在简陋的书案前专心研究最新作战策略。

抬起头看到冒失闯入的人是瑟兰迪尔，吉尔加拉德放下手中的羊皮卷站起身，挥挥手让阻拦的侍卫退下。继而有些疑惑地看向拥有着一头耀眼浅金长发的辛达精灵，实在不知到底有何急事致使这位大绿林国王如此有失仪态地闯进他的大帐。

“阁下，有什么重要的事我们可以坐下来商议。”吉尔加拉德礼貌性地抬手示意了一下对面的椅子，“此外，我能否冒昧地问一下，昨天重新部署作战的会议您为什么没有……”

谁知吉尔加拉德的话还没有说完，就见瑟兰迪尔几乎是三步并作两步地冲上来，双手一把扯住黑发至高王的衣领，将他用力地拉向自己，滚烫的唇便霸道地覆了上来。

吉尔加拉德吃惊地僵了一瞬，显然没有料到瑟兰迪尔这番突如其来的举动，随即伸出手欲推开他。然而就在这瞬间一股格外香甜，带着诱人气息的味道扑面而来，让诺多精灵的心思恍了恍。顺着鼻腔一直蔓延至全身的气味一下一下撩拨着忽然加速跳动的心脏，吉尔加拉德这才意识到发生了什么。

甜美到让人无法抗拒的味道是Omega发情时所释放出来的气味，身为Alpha的吉尔加拉德最清楚不过。现在这种奇异的味道正从瑟兰迪尔身上源源不断地散发而出，几乎可以让Alpha为之疯狂的气息浮动在周围的空气中，催动着情欲。就像在午夜中盛开极艳的罂粟花，带着致命的诱惑深深地吸引着吉尔加拉德的心神。

毫无疑问眼前这个金发辛达此时正处在发情期。吉尔加拉德几乎是震惊般地睁大了眼睛，伸出去的手也僵硬地停在半空中。他根本没有料到眼前这个高大善战，且气势不输给任何Alpha的精灵居然是个Omega，更没有想到他居然会在这种状态下来找自己……

他突然意识到之前埃尔隆德身上突然沾染的Omega气味，难道是他身上的吗？

飘忽的思绪在美妙的味道中努力挣扎，唇畔间传来柔软的触感令人抑制不住地战栗，即使隔着衣物也能明显感受到对方身体传来炽烈如火的体温。越来越浓郁的气息搅动四周的空气令呼吸变得急促而紊乱，就连意识也开始混沌模糊起来。

在外行军打仗这些年，吉尔加拉德已经太久没有感受到这种醉人的气息，以至于有些无法自控。被撩拨而起的欲望不断地在身体内叫嚣冲撞，仿佛要立刻宣泄而出。此时徘徊在脑中的只有一个意识，占有他，标记那个散发着诱人味道的Omega！

然而仅存的一丝理智告诉他，他不能这么做。

“瑟兰……迪尔？”吉尔加拉德努力压下体内的躁动，侧头避开瑟兰迪尔的双唇，调整着凌乱的呼吸，“冷静一下，我……”

“我要你！”瑟兰迪尔显然也在极力忍耐着不适，几乎是咬牙切齿般从口中吐出这几个字。从脸颊一直延伸到耳尖泛着不正常的潮红，紧贴着吉尔加拉德的身体也在微微颤抖。眼内溢满了仿佛酒后朦胧的醉意，将原本清澈的天空之色染成如大海般幽深而潋滟，透着赤裸裸的情欲和诱惑，“是的，我现在需要你……”

此时大绿林的国王失去了任何耐心，拉着对方领子的手用力向外一拽，蓝宝石领扣应声掉落在地上发出清脆的响声，滚烫的气息随即吹拂在突然裸露在外的脖颈及锁骨上。与此同时，诺多至高王仅存的那一丝理智也随之崩断，脑中只剩下一片空白。

放下一直停在半空的手不再犹豫地紧扣上瑟兰迪尔的腰际，吉尔加拉德本能地将他拥进自己的怀中……


	2. Chapter 2

-第一章-

第二纪元3431年，诺多族至高王吉尔加拉德与登丹人的国王伊兰迪尔于阿尔诺会晤，在阿蒙苏尔建立要塞结成联盟，发动了精灵与人类大军共同抗衡日益强大的魔王索伦，并决一死战。

吉尔加拉德率领林顿的精灵，伊兰迪尔则率领登丹人抵达伊姆拉缀斯，在伊姆拉缀斯用了三年时间计划战略、打造武器、装备，储备军粮等大量补给。于3434年挥师南下，越过迷雾山脉，横跨安度因大河。期间莫瑞亚的都林矮人、罗斯洛立安与大绿林的西尔凡精灵全部响应吉尔加拉德的号召，加入到联盟军。沿着安都因大河继续向南进发，到达魔多黑门前的达哥拉平原。

在这里他们突然遇到了索伦军队的袭击，于是达哥拉平原之战拉开帷幕。

一望无际的达哥拉平原到处是一片荒芜景象，稀疏的植被干枯坏死，铅灰色的乌云将天空压得极低，远处的末日火山不断喷发出炽烈的火焰，仿佛直直冲上压顶的云层，空气中到处弥漫着刺鼻的硫磺味。然而再恶劣的条件都无法撼动对抗索伦的决心，联盟大军各色旗帜随风高扬，战士们的铠甲，手中的长刀、盾牌闪耀着刺眼的光芒。

那时，中土上几乎所有精灵与人类的战士都参加了这场战斗，人数之多阵容之强大自愤怒之战后，从未再有过。

经过几轮规模并不算大的战斗，索伦的兽人军队暂时蛰伏，只有偶尔派出数量不多的狼骑军骚扰一下周边，便不再有任何动作。联盟军得以短暂的喘息，他们在平原北部安营扎寨，休整兵马。

但平原是进入魔多的决定性因素，他们必须要一举拿下达哥拉平原，才能攻进黑门。

这一日，刚刚得到的军情令吉尔加拉德决定临时召开作战会议，各军指挥接到消息陆续来到诺多营地位于中央的行军大帐中。大帐中央有一张巨大桌子，桌子上摆放了简易沙盘，上面标记着各方军队部署的位置，沙盘前方是一张羊皮作战地图。众人便围坐在摆放沙盘的大桌四周。

身材高大的诺多至高王身着银蓝色铠甲，头戴金色王冠，站在地图前垂眼看着沙盘，直到众人都坐定才收回视线环视了下各位指挥的肃容，道：“刚刚斥候回报，在距离黑门不远处突然出现了一批兽人军队驻扎。据悉目前的兵力在几百人，但不可小觑的是这只军队正在不断壮大，几日时间就由百十来人集结到了几百人。”

“突然开始集结兵力，由少至多？”埃西铎问道。

“是的。”吉尔加拉德点点头，抬手拿起一面黑色的小旗子插在沙盘上，示意了兽人军队的大致位置，“他们在此驻扎了几日，暂时并无任何其他动作，但兵力不断增加却不容忽视。所以我才召集各位前来，看看大家对此有什么看法。”

众人听罢，望着沙盘上的标记纷纷与身边的人低声议论起来。

“索伦为什么不直接集结大量兵力，要这样大费周章？”

“如果敌人数量还在不断增加，恐怕对我们十分不利。”

“哼！老实了一段时间，索伦又再打什么鬼主意？”

“我看不能再这样放任他们继续下去。”

“诸位，”吉尔加拉德打断了众人的窃窃私语，“我军要采取些什么措施来应对？我想听听大家的意见。”

“当然不能让敌人再继续壮大下去。”一个清朗的声音响起。

顺着声音望去，吉尔加拉德看见银发银甲的大绿林国王欧瑞费尔用手指敲了下桌面：“趁着现在敌人兵力还不算多，刻不容缓，应立即召集人马将他们全部消灭掉。”

然而吉尔加拉德在沙盘上比划了一下黑旗与黑门之间的距离说：“他们的位置离黑门太近，非常容易被魔多内部突然增援或者伏击，后方这里又是沼泽，万一联盟军被困至沼泽，那便回天乏术了。所以我认为不宜冒进。”

“不宜冒进，那就是要坐以待毙么？”

“不。现在刚铎那边还有一支人类的联盟军没有抵达，我想是否等他们汇合后……”

“我不同意！无休止地等下去只会让对方不断增强兵力，现下他们只有几百人，正是攻打的最好时机。”欧瑞费尔冷哼了一声。

“阁下的想法或许正中了敌人的埋伏。”吉尔加拉德的声音也凌厉起来，“魔多放出这批兽人军队在黑门附近并由少至多不断增加兵力，恐怕就是引诱急功利近冒然去攻打的人，届时他们见时机成熟会放出大量后援军。

“拖拖拉拉一样会中他们的埋伏，要知道兵贵神速才能稳操胜券。或许根本就没有什么埋伏，不用把那些四肢发达头脑简单的兽人想得太聪明。”欧瑞费尔不以为然道。

吉尔加拉德皱了下眉头说：“这是打仗，我们不能不做多方面考虑。”

“好吧。既然他们有诱敌之嫌，我们就还以诱敌之策。”

“如何诱敌？”

欧瑞费尔站起来在沙盘之上向众人指点示意：“我还是坚持之前的想法，在敌人人数最少时出奇制胜。做两手准备，先派一队精锐前去攻打，如果并没有什么所谓的增援或者埋伏那么就可以一举歼灭敌人不留后患。一旦有增援出现将以最快速度撤回，引诱敌人追击致使他们远离黑门，甚至远离沼泽，那么我们埋伏在后方联盟军则可以突然出击对抗敌人的增援。”

听完大绿林国王的一番话，众人再次交头接耳起来，大部分人认为此方法可以实施。只要敌军远离黑门无法再增援，而联盟军则避开并不熟悉的沼泽地带，便可以毫无顾忌地与敌人交战了。

吉尔加拉德若有所思地点了点头：“办法可行，但是敌人的数量暂时无法估计。所以我认为现在仍然需要等，集结一批更强大的后援来抗击敌人的增援。不可轻视敌人的数量，他们向来以人多为优势，我们必须打稳固战！”

“阁下！我不相信以我们现在的兵力还抗衡不了突然增援和埋伏，畏惧敌人就是消弱我军的士气！”欧瑞费尔抬起头，面露愠色，“如果你畏首畏尾不愿出兵，我可以带领大绿林一批精锐前去围剿，将他们连窝端了！”

“这并不是畏首畏尾！不想贸然进攻是不愿折损任何一名战士的性命。而且大绿林的战士们把性命交付在阁下手上，身为指挥理应对这种信任负责，对他们的生命负责。”

“哦？你们诺多什么时候开始关心起我们的性命了？”直视着诺多至高王，欧瑞费尔蓝色的眼内满是嘲讽与不屑，“看来诺多只有在面对自己亲族时，才显得不那么胆小如鼠！”

此言一出，在座不管是精灵亦或者人类均是一片愕然。谁都明白欧瑞费尔话中的含义，曾经来自亲族之间的残杀，虽然已经随着时间的洪流渐渐远去，但至今还在精灵们的心底留下无法抚平的伤痕和浓重的阴影，尤其是那些亲眼目睹了尸横遍野，繁华在瞬间倾覆的精灵们。

吉尔加拉德蹙起眉头，明亮的灰眼同样冷视着欧瑞费尔。虽然没有再说话，但脸色却变得异常难看。

周遭的气氛顿时发生了变化，尤其同为Alpha的两位王者剑拔弩张的对峙，让在座的各位Beta都感受到了前所未有的压抑。强大的Alpha气息从两人身上毫不掩饰地散发出来，相互抗争般充斥在周围的空气中，带着侵略性的气势竟压制着其他人不敢多言。

大帐内一时间变得鸦雀无声，空气仿佛都凝固了一般。就在众人被这气息压迫得坐立难安时，身为至高王传令官的埃尔隆德站起来，顶着无形的压力试图打破这个僵持，

“各位，我们结为联盟的意义是什么，就是需要众人团结起来一起抗击共同的敌人。而不是在紧要关头抓着已经过去的事不放，这对谁都没有任何好处。所以请各位能够暂时摒弃前嫌，以大局为重！”

欧瑞费尔将目光移向埃尔隆德，冷冷地撇了他一眼，然后丢下众人转身走出了大帐。

……

夜幕降临，达哥拉平原上方的天空无星无月。

原本坐在书案前看军情报告的吉尔加拉德，却因为纷乱的思绪搅扰得看不下半个字，最终只好放下那些牛皮纸卷起身走出营帐。此时军营各处燃起星星点点的火把在漆黑的平原上连绵成一片，远处末日火山在夜晚显得更加骇人，熊熊的火焰仿佛染红了半个天际。

轻叹了口气，吉尔加拉德顺着脚步不由自主地走到埃尔隆德的营帐前，还未等进入，就听到里面传来类似争吵般的对话。

“大人，我觉得格洛芬德尔会往这走……”

“你倒是提醒了我，那我就从这边走，绕到这里来和你来场拉锯战怎么样？反正我有的是时间。”

“你这是作弊！要是林迪尔在这肯定会骂‘你这个活了两辈子的狡猾老精’！”

“可惜林迪尔不在这，他得老老实实待在伊姆拉缀斯看家。埃尔隆德，别擦那把弓了，过来接应埃瑞斯特，他输了。”

“可恶，我还没输！”

“好热闹，原来你们都在这里。”吉尔加拉德掀起帘子走进营帐内。

见至高王突然走进来，坐在地图旁正在争吵的格洛芬德尔和埃瑞斯特，以及坐在书案前正在擦拭一把银色长弓的埃尔隆德连忙站起来，向吉尔加拉德行礼。吉尔加拉德则示意他们不要多礼。

“陛下，您来得正好，要不要来试试。”格洛芬德尔面带笑容地指着地图说，“在地图上模拟战役，可以两个人对阵，我们发明的。”

“不了。”吉尔加拉德不禁莞尔，看向站在后面的传令官，“我本是打算来找埃尔隆德的。”

“有什么要事吗？陛下。”埃尔隆德问道。

至高王摇摇头：“没有，不过能陪我出去走走吗？”

埃尔隆德大概明白至高王前来的原因，于是放下手中的弓，让格洛芬德尔和埃瑞斯特继续玩他们的，自己陪着吉尔加拉德出了营帐。

还在战前准备的军营内并没有想象中的那般紧张和压抑，多年的征战已经让战士们学会如何苦中作乐，调节情绪，这样才能有更好的精神状态来面对更加残酷的战争。吉尔加拉德深知这一点，所以他也从不阻拦诸如格洛芬德尔他们那种看似不务正业，却又可以从中激发斗志和萌生出策略的小游戏。

为了方便巡逻，各个营地之间连接的道路上都燃着明亮的火把。吉尔加拉德和埃尔隆德就这样并肩漫无目的地向前走着，一路无语，只在偶尔碰到一队正在执勤的士兵巡逻而过时，至高王才开口向他们道一句“辛苦了。”

“陛下，还在为白天的会议心烦吗？”走了一会，埃尔隆德忍不住开口询问。

“不，没有。”吉尔加拉德的眼睛望着前方不知绵延出多远的朦胧道路，“会议的目的本来就是希望众人各抒己见，提出更有效的作战方案，出现意见不和也是情理之中的事。而且欧瑞费尔王提出来方案也没有什么错误，甚至可以实施。只是我想减少不必要的伤亡，打稳固战罢了。”

“那陛下在烦闷什么？”

“是欧瑞费尔王在会议结束后，命人送来消息，称从今天开始大绿林的西尔凡精灵将不再听从我的任何指挥……”

埃尔隆德猛地停下脚步，显然没有料到会出现这种情况。

“各军结盟最大的忌讳便是内部分裂导致军心涣散。这仅仅是刚开始，还没有与索伦正式交锋，就已经先发生了分崩离析。”吉尔加拉德也停下脚步，回过头苦笑了一下，“身为联盟主帅，这是我的失败。”

在火把的映照下，至高王年轻的侧脸上出现了从未有过的疲态，就连那双平时灿若星辰的眼睛也暗淡了很多。自从极其年轻时继承诺多至高王的王位，肩负起身为王者的责任，吉尔加拉德便经历了无数大大小小的战役，哪怕是历时四十年之久的愤怒之战，他也没觉得像如今这般无所适从。他甚至有时开始怀疑这次用结盟各军来对抗索伦的正确性。

但是中土大陆正在不断地遭受索伦的破坏，黑暗一点点地侵蚀着光明。不仅仅是精灵，就连人类也受到他的威胁，努曼诺尔的灭亡就是一个不可忽视的警讯。看着日益强大，有可能成为第二个魔苟斯的索伦，如果精灵与人类再不联合起来发起抵抗，那么迟早有一天黑暗将笼罩整个中土，所有的精灵和人类都会沦为黑暗的奴隶。

那将会是阿尔达的末日！

站在后方望着至高王高大的背影，埃尔隆德无声地叹了口气。多年的追随让他十分了解吉尔加拉德的忧虑和处境，但也只能安慰地说：“或许只是欧瑞费尔王一时之气，陛下，您无需太过自责。”

“我能够理解他对诺多的偏见，毕竟当年亲族之间的残杀是无法掩盖的事实。只是大敌当前，他却突然因此而采取不合作的态度，无疑是对联盟军的不利。”

“我到认为欧瑞费尔王并不是那种不顾大局的人。”埃尔隆德想了想，说出自己的看法，“他既然憎恨诺多，为何接到您的响应后却又不计前嫌，毅然决然地加入联盟军。可见在大是大非面前他不会拘泥于那些过去的，只是性格过于直率和急躁才会如此吧。”

“正是他这种冒进，急躁的性格，我才担心有一天会害了他。”

“那就再与欧瑞费尔王谈一谈吧，将这批兽人军队彻底剿灭掉以后。毕竟正式进攻黑门时，不能少了任何一方军队的力量，我想他会了解其中的利害关系。”

“嗯，我会找个机会与他谈谈的。”吉尔加拉德点了点头，接着他转过身看了自己的传令官一会，毫无征兆地转移了话题，“刚刚见你在擦拭弓，埃尔隆德，我不记得你有过这样一把……”

“这……”仿佛被戳到了不为人知的秘密一般，埃尔隆德突然显得有些局促不安，一贯伶俐的口齿竟变得笨拙起来，“都是弓……没什么不同吧。”

“当然有不同。”

“我不觉得哪里不同？”

吉尔加拉德挑了下眉，终于露出笑容：“好了，我亲爱的传令官大人，我们之间还有什么秘密不能说吗？”

“……好吧，也没什么不能说的，如果陛下想知道的话。”埃尔隆德见至高王摆出一副我们可不仅仅是君臣，还是亲密好友的姿态，终是放弃了之前的坚持，“是出征前凯勒布里安小姐送的。”

愣了一瞬，吉尔加拉德的脑海中立刻浮现出了在伊姆拉缀斯暂住时，的确曾见过姑母盖拉德丽尔夫人和她的女儿凯勒布里安前来拜访。许多年不曾见到，被称为银冠的公主早已经出落成了亭亭玉立的美人。

“你喜欢她吗？”吉尔加拉德问道。

年轻的传令官难得露出羞赧的神色，犹豫了一会才说：“我想是的。那种初见时的心动，至今都无法忘记。”

“嗯，你们很般配……”吉尔加拉德口中虽是这样说，但却分明感觉到自己的心脏猛地一阵发紧，就像是被什么用力抓住。原本挂在脸上的笑容也变得有些僵硬起来，但很快又被跳跃的火光掩盖了下去。

他想凯勒布里安继承了来自母亲的容貌，那曾经是诺多王族中最美丽的公主；而埃尔隆德虽然是半精灵，却也拥有着诺多和辛达，甚至是迈雅的血统，融合了那些古老王族的一切美好，让他的容貌和智慧更是不俗。最主要的他们都是普通的Beta，他们会组建一个幸福美满的家庭，的确很般配不是吗？

“可她并不知道。”

“我想……她也是喜欢你的。”吉尔加拉德顿了顿，继续笑着说，“那把弓，不然她为什么连我这个哥哥都没有送，偏偏送了你？”

“或许吧……”似乎掩饰着窘迫感，埃尔隆德抬眼望了望漆黑的天空，灰色的眼眸被火焰映照出绚烂的颜色。随即也笑了起来，“如果是这样，等这场战争结束以后，我会表白心迹，并向她求婚。”

“等这场战争结束……埃尔隆德，不知我能否有幸为你们主持婚礼？”

“当然，陛下。这是我的荣幸！”

夜已至深，目送着自己的黑发传令官走回营帐，诺多至高王却依然站在原地望着那早已经消失在茫茫夜色中的身影。最后仿佛极疲惫似地长叹了一口气，抬起头仰望着如墨泼一般的夜空。从魔多上方飘来的乌云翻滚、奔腾着积压过来，像是千军万马般将天空压得透不过一丝光束。

好像已经很久没有看到点缀在苍穹之上的繁星了，吉尔加拉德暗暗地想着。但随即像是突然间想明白了什么，垂下头，唇角浮起一丝苦笑。

这样已经足够了，若是再去奢望其他，恐怕伊露维塔都将不再允许。


	3. Chapter 3

-第二章-

拉弓，射箭。

埃尔隆德站在训练场上，身着金绿色铠甲，手中握着凯勒布里安公主相赠的银色长弓，背上箭囊内羽箭已经所剩无几。

至高王的传令官已经在这里练习了一个多小时，只见他抬起手用手背抹去额角上渗出的汗水，微喘了口气。继续从箭囊内抽出一支箭，搭上弓用力拉满弓弦，羽箭迅速飞出，准确无误地射在前方百米之外的箭靶上。

其实埃尔隆德并不常用弓箭，战场之上他惯用得是剑，所以那把由祖母伊缀尔公主传下名为Hadhafang的精灵长剑才是他的随身武器。不过他还是会时常到训练场上练习一番，即使是在行军打仗期间也会抽出些时间，原因只是不想将箭术完全荒废掉。

就在他将箭囊中最后一只箭抽出，再次拉弓瞄准箭靶时，身后突然传来一声低笑。带着些许慵懒嘲讽之意的笑声，在此时人并不太多的训练场上显得格外清晰。

黑发传令官放下弓箭，转头看向笑声的来源。

在距离他不远的地方，一个身材高挑双手抱着肩的人倚靠在一匹黑马旁。从身形上看应该是个精灵，但并没有穿铠甲，一身简单的棕绿色猎装外披着灰色的斗篷，有些风尘仆仆的样子，大半个脸被遮挡在兜帽的阴影之下，看不清面容。

“你是谁？”埃尔隆德警惕地看着前方的精灵，握着长弓的手暗中紧了几分。

“抱歉，不小心笑出了声。”那名陌生的精灵嘴上说着，语气中却丝毫没有道歉的意思。接着他抬起手摘掉头上的兜帽环顾了下四周，兜帽下是一张年轻俊美的脸，以及一头耀眼的浅金长发，随意地在脑后扎起，“这里是诺多的军营？”

埃尔隆德自然不认识他，看装扮也不像联盟军里任何军队里的战士，在如此敏感时期即使对方是个精灵，也不免让人心生顾忌：“报上你的姓名，以及从属哪个军队！”

“别那么紧张，只是看到你在射箭忍不住停住欣赏一下，但不得不说你的射箭水平的确差了点。”

如此不客气的评价令埃尔隆德不禁皱了下眉，还未等再次开口就见那名精灵大步走了过来，一把将他手中的弓箭夺了过去。

“干什么？”埃尔隆德吃了一惊，失去弓箭的手本能地按上腰间的佩剑上。

“放松些，朋友。”金发精灵站在埃尔隆德身旁，扫了一眼对方放在剑柄上的手，眼中再次浮现出了嗤笑的神情，“让你见识一下什么是真正的射箭。”

埃尔隆德并没有注意到对方的眼神，只是听到他的话缓缓放下手，站在一旁看着金发的精灵侧身叉开双腿，左臂举弓伸直，右手搭箭，用食指和中指用力拉开弓弦。将弓弦牵引至耳朵的位置，箭矢对准前方靶心，右臂继续用力屏住呼吸，同时扣弦的两指迅速张开。羽箭破空而出，仿佛带着凛冽的劲风呼啸着射向箭靶。这一箭正中靶心，并且是穿过了之前埃尔隆德射上去的箭，被劈碎的箭瞬间掉在了地上。

放下举弓的手，金发精灵炫耀似的向一旁黑发传令官抬了抬下巴，脸上飞扬着自信的神情。埃尔隆德没有理会他而是看向箭靶，心中虽然有些不服，但也不得不承认对方的箭术的确是比自己高明很多。

“如果表演完了，就请把弓还给我。”

“真是一把好弓，弓弦内还编进了精灵的发丝。”金发精灵看了看手中雕刻着精美花纹的银色长弓，感叹道，“只是可惜了。”

“可惜什么？”

“给你这个箭术并不怎么样的人用可惜了。”

“……阁下，我想这些还不需要你来置喙。”埃尔隆德冷着脸拿过长弓。

“还是说，你已经是诺多里最厉害的了。”陌生的精灵突然盯着他，在露出让埃尔隆德难以理解的微笑后，微偏了下头，“很抱歉，我不该这么讲你，毕竟你们诺多只有在屠杀自己的亲族时才会显示出强大的力量。”

埃尔隆德蓦地变了脸色，相似的话还犹在耳际。他不明白最近诺多到底怎么了，为什么接二连三地被无故牵连。之前被大绿林国王骂一骂就算了，现在又被一个不知道从哪里冒出来的可疑精灵指责和挑衅。

“我不知道你是谁，但作为一名诺多并不否认他们曾经犯下的过错，所以我尊敬所有铭记着历史的精灵，不管他是出于什么目的。”埃尔隆德不知道自己是否应该为此而生气，但他还是尽力将声音控制得温和有礼。

然后收起弓转身离开，不想和这个陌生精灵再做过多纠缠。

“你虽然这样说，但我看得出你的内心并不服气。”金发精灵突然觉得这事变得有意思起来，于是双手叉腰站在后方依旧微笑着，“不然我们比试一下怎么样？”

埃尔隆德的脚步没有一丝停顿，就像没有听到般，继续往自己的营帐方向走去。

“既然射箭你比不过我，我们可以试试别的什么，刀、剑随便你选。”金发精灵见对方根本不理会自己，不罢休地追了上去，抬起手想去抓黑发精灵的肩膀，“喂！你听到我说话没……唔！”

说时迟那时快，只见埃尔隆德迅速转身避开对方的手，举起拳头冲着金发精灵的脸快而狠地挥了过去。完全没有料到对方会突然出拳，金发精灵来不及闪躲，漂亮的脸结结实实地挨了这一下子。疼得他闷哼一声，侧开头向后退了很大一步。等再抬起头时脸上闪过了一丝茫然，用手摸了一下已然红肿起来的嘴角，浓密的眉终于皱了起来。

“你……你居然突然出手？！”

“不好意思，是你一定要比试，我只好勉为其难了。”

“好！既然出手了就别想逃走！”金发精灵冷哼了一声，摆出准备出击的姿势，“不过比拳头你也不是我的对手，趁早认输吧，诺多！”

“那也未必！”同样年轻气盛的埃尔隆德将弓丢在地上，不示弱地再次抬起拳头。

就这样，两名精灵在训练场上毫无形象地比试起来，由于身高和力量都相差不多，一时间也难分胜负。训练场上围观看热闹的人越来越多，直到至高王闻声赶了过来。

“你们在干什么？”吉尔加拉德听闻此事赶到训练场，看到自己的传令官和另外一名金发精灵正在打架，惊讶地仿佛看到太阳从西边升了起来，“哦维拉……埃尔隆德，快住手！”

吉尔加拉德连忙上前一手推开一个地将两人分开，埃尔隆德见到至高王这才停下手，金发精灵也不得不放下即将挥出的拳头。

“看看你们，在这里打架成什么样子！”遣散周围凑热闹的精灵们，吉尔加拉德头疼不已地看了看埃尔隆德，又看了看那个陌生的金发精灵，“说吧，发生了什么事？”

埃尔隆德揉了揉自己的手背，看着对面的精灵面无表情地说：“没有打架，就是切磋一下。”

“的确，我们是想向对方证明一下自己的实力而已。”金发精灵则用手背擦了下还在发疼嘴角，露出无辜的神情。

“那么，现在可以结束了吗？”看他们都是累得一副气喘吁吁，毫无形象的样子，吉尔加拉德没再说什么，而是打量了一下陌生的金发精灵问道：“请问阁下是……”

金发精灵也将目光转向诺多至高王，像是发现了什么浓密的眉尖突然跳了一下：“你是这次联盟军的指挥——吉尔加拉德？”

像所有Alpha一样，吉尔加拉德从不掩饰自己身上散发出来的Alpha气息，那是身为强者的标志，不管是Omega还是Beta都能感受到的强大气息。几乎所有人都知道诺多的至高王是个各方面都优于其他的Alpha。

“我是。”黑发至高王点头，

金发精灵没有再说话，而是转身去牵自己的马。轻盈地跃上马背，看着还站在原地的两人不客气道：“大绿林的营地在什么方向？”

“在西边，离这里还有一段距离，”吉尔加拉德并没有在意对方的无礼，抬手示意了一下方向，“如果阁下找不到，我可以派个人带路。”

“不必了，多谢。”金发精灵说完又瞥了一眼旁边的埃尔隆德，然后拍了拍黑马的脖子，调头向西边的方向奔驰而去。

“绿林的精灵？果然……”望着逐渐远去的身影，吉尔加拉德这才一副饶有兴趣地样子看向自己的传令官，伸手理了一下对方垂在胸前有些凌乱的鬓发，笑道：“看你的表情怎么也不像切磋，到底什么事能让我的传令官发这么大的火，真是难得。”

“……我没有发火。”埃尔隆德无声地叹了口气，垂下眼转身欲离开训练场。

“那我真是有点好奇了。”吉尔加拉德俯身将地上的弓拿起来，紧走几步上前像亲密的兄弟般揽住埃尔隆德的肩膀，一起向回走去，“有没有受伤？”

“没有。”埃尔隆德摇摇头，似乎平复了方才的情绪，“抱歉，陛下，让您担心了。”

“那就回去把刚才的事告诉我。”

回到至高王的营帐内，埃尔隆德将方才和那名陌生精灵之间发生的事简要地叙述了一遍。吉尔加拉德听完忍不住笑了起来：“你们真是幼稚，还当自己是未成年的精灵么。”

“陛下，这是我的错。”埃尔隆德主动认错，“但是那家伙实在太欠揍，所以……”

“他啊——”吉尔加拉德边说边给埃尔隆德倒了一杯葡萄酒，“不如来猜猜刚才那名精灵是谁好了？”

埃尔隆德接过酒杯，疑惑地看向摆出一副高深莫测样子的至高王。

“听完你的叙述，再从他的言行举止和腰间佩剑上隐约露出的家徽来看，如果我猜得没错被你揍了脸的那个家伙应该就是大绿林国王唯一的儿子——瑟兰迪尔。”

“噗——”黑发传令官将刚刚喝进嘴里的葡萄酒当着至高王的面，毫无形象地全喷了出来。

……

“啊欠——”瑟兰迪尔坐在马上使劲打了个喷嚏，牵动半边脸一阵疼痛，“那小子，劲儿不小啊。”

他伸手解开束在脑后的长发，任由一头金色的发丝披散下来，多少可以挡住点肿起的唇角。随着接近西尔凡精灵的营地，大绿林国王绿色的旗帜已遥遥在望，他可不愿意让族人知道绿林骄傲的王子刚刚叫一个诺多打了脸，而他甚至忘了问那家伙的名字。

可惜事与愿违，刚刚走到营地门口，跳下马就撞见了一个熟悉的身影。

“哦维拉在上！王子殿下您怎么来了？！哎呀一如保佑呐！您的脸怎么了？！”身着红袍的王宫总管用几乎能响彻半个营地的声音大声嚷起来。

“安静点！加里安！”瑟兰迪尔的怒视让王宫总管乖乖闭上了嘴，但依然阻止不了他带着掩不住的好奇一边左右端详王子不太对称的俊脸，一边露出痛心疾首的表情。

瑟兰迪尔无奈地别过脸去：“我父王在哪里？”

加里安苦着脸看向他：“您不该来这里的，陛下恐怕不会以喜悦的心情迎接您。”

“你不用说得那么委婉，他大概会和我干上一架吧！但不论怎么样，我已经来了就不会毫无作为地回去。”大绿林王子用一种悲壮的眼神望了望加里安，“难道今天是个适合挨揍的日子？”

王宫总管狡猾地假装没有听见最后的问句，却不知从哪里摸出一个小瓶子递给瑟兰迪尔：“应该能让您的脸好得快些。”

虽然瑟兰迪尔刚刚很想给加里安的脸上也来一拳，让他闭上喋喋不休的嘴。但看到他将药瓶递过来时，便想到在绿林时他不辞辛劳地为自己寻找各种药方调配抑制体质的草药，不由地在心底叹了口气，将药瓶接过收进口袋里。

“好了，不用担心，快告诉父王究竟在哪？”

“您往营地中心走，放置作战沙盘的大营帐，陛下就在那里。”总管的眼神内依旧充满了同情。

进门之前瑟兰迪尔在脑中想象了父亲欧瑞费尔暴跳如雷举着长刀在他后面追砍的各种画面，但事实上，他钻进营帐站了相当长的时间，聚精会神垂首研究沙盘的银发国王似乎根本就没发现多了一个人的存在。

看着父亲高大的身形，一身利落的银色戎装让大绿林的国王看起来勇猛威严，不复往日的闲适。瑟兰迪尔的目光落到父亲的战甲上，精细的甲片上有一些打斗摩擦的痕迹。看来他们已经和魔多有过交战。

“父王……”他终于忍不住出声呼唤道。

欧瑞费尔闻言霍然转身，瑟兰迪尔从没见过父亲的眼神里夹杂了如此多的情绪，怒气、了然、无奈，还有一闪而过却被自己捕捉到的……心疼。

“你！你还是这么任性大胆，狂妄到决定随意违背我的命令？”

“我宁可接受您的惩罚！”年轻的王子低喊起来，同时挺直了脊背，以无畏的态度迎父亲严厉的目光，“父王，您应该知道我宁愿受鞭子抽打也再不愿意跟女人和孩童一起躲藏在安全的地方，当所有人都在为光明而战的时候！这样的我要如何以王子的身份居于人民之上？他们会嘲笑大绿林的王子殿下是个懦夫！”

“你以为上战场就是王者的自觉，可惜你还远未了解这份责任——”欧瑞费尔叹了口气，皱起眉头上下打量着儿子，下意识地压低了声音：“况且你的体质……你难道就没想过如果让臣民发现他们的王子在战场上发情，会是个怎样的结果吗？更不要说如果敌人知道你……”

“我会小心谨慎的，抑制发情的草药一直都很有用。您看，我这一路前来不是任何人都没有发现异样吗？”

瑟兰迪尔知道自己Omega的体质是父亲最大的担忧，这也是他一直被父亲命令留在后方的真正原因，这个事实让他既羞愧又气愤。大绿林王位的继承人，高高在上的王族，却是一个软弱的Omega。

他无法像父亲一样拥有领导者天生的威仪，也无法像普通Beta那样靠着意志与勇气从人群中脱颖而出，甚至必须在特殊的日子里藏身王宫深处，像个守贞的处女般唯恐被某个游荡的Alpha嗅到那受诅咒的淫靡的气息。

他憎恨这样的体质，但无法选择的出身让心高气傲的绿林王子早在极其年轻的时候就决定了自己的未来，他从未考虑也绝不甘心要成为某位Alpha的附庸，光是以那种难以启齿方式受制于人的念头就让他无法忍受。他要让自己变得强大起来，承担起作为大绿林继承人的责任，绝不输于任何Alpha，甚至要超越他们。

欧瑞费尔却沉默不语。

作为父亲，他非常了解瑟兰迪尔的痛苦，不光是身体上更是心理上的，然而这也是他唯一无法为儿子解决的难题，于是这痛苦进而变成了两个人的。大绿林的国王很想告诉儿子，作为Omega未必不能获得幸福，他也可能会遇到一位真心挚爱他的Alpha，组成家庭，就像他母亲一样。

但是阿尔达正遭受黑暗日益侵蚀，战争和死亡的阴影正在族人头顶盘旋，大绿林的西尔凡精灵比任何时刻都需要强而有力的领导者，瑟兰迪尔，他的儿子，也是他唯一的继承者，绝不能在这时候成为一个可能的弱点。欧瑞费尔知道自己冒不起这个险，因此在瑟兰迪尔向加里安要求配置抑制发情的草药时，他选择了默许，哪怕知道那些草药可能会带来种种副作用。

如果瑟兰迪尔出生在一个普通家庭，没有身份和地位约束或许很早与一位Alpha结婚，这样也会减少一些身体上折磨而不是用草药来长期抑制。愧疚感令他尽可能地在其他方面满足儿子，无论是奇光异彩的宝石，还是一头啃坏王宫所有花草的鹿。但在内心深处欧瑞费尔又再清楚不过，靠这些小玩意怎么关得住瑟兰迪尔的心，他毕竟继承着古老的辛达贵族的血脉，勇气和守护家园的信念烙印在他的灵魂之上，就像日月诞生之前那些在星光下狩猎兽人的祖先一样。

欧瑞费尔带着忧虑审慎地看着年轻的儿子，瑟兰迪尔继承了他高挑的身材，看起来像森林里挺拔的山毛榉一样英气勃勃，他纯净的蓝眼睛里闪着明亮坚定的光。

国王犹豫了，拒绝会毁了他的，但自己又可以用这一生最珍贵的东西去冒险吗？

“我在诺多的营地见到了吉尔加拉德，他就是Alpha，但完全没有发现我的身份。”为了打消父亲的疑虑，瑟兰迪尔忍不住将来时发生的事简要说了，却刻意隐去和人比试打架的部分。 

听到吉尔加拉德的名字，欧瑞费尔一挑眉。

年轻的至高王无疑是一位值得尊敬的精灵，尤其Alpha和Omega精灵相当稀少的情况下他曾经甚至动过一些荒诞的念头，撇开那些前人之间的恩怨不谈，诺多至高王的身份和地位，对绿林王子来说也不失为一位相称的伴侣。

但对魔多的战端既开，这些不合时宜的事情显然不必再提起，加上不久之前那场与联盟主帅的争执，瑟兰迪尔与吉尔加拉德的会面反倒成了危险的信号。

“你太大胆了！”大绿林国王严厉地说，“引诱吉尔加拉德是个糟糕至极的主意，对眼前的任何一个人都没好处！”

“谁引诱他了，是他自己半途跑出来的，我连他的脸都记不清了。”瑟兰迪尔不满地指出父亲的用词，眼前浮现出的却是另一张怒气冲冲的面孔，那个黑发灰眸，凶巴巴的诺多。

“不要玩火，瑟兰迪尔。你还不了解事情的严重性，这是战争，如果你的体质被敌人加以利用……”欧瑞费尔深深地看着儿子，“假设令我痛苦，但我必须做出那样的假设。你若非要搅进这一切就得了解，我不会容许我的儿子成为绿林，或是联盟的软肋。如果你被人发现，如果你被敌人抓住，我会，我会……”

内心的挣扎令大绿林国王的声音变得嘶哑，但他没有移开逼视瑟兰迪尔双眼的目光。

“父王，不要为我担心，不管发生什么我都会守护好大绿林。”瑟兰迪尔伸出双臂拥住了父亲的肩膀，用柔和却不带一丝犹豫的语调在他耳边说道，“若是发生那样的情况我会自行了断，如果我做不到，就请您杀了我。”

伸手拍了拍儿子宽阔的肩，欧瑞费尔闭上眼睛，抛开那些痛苦和无奈的纠结，褪去国王的威严只是一名普通的父亲，沉浸在父子相聚的短暂喜悦中。

“你的脸怎么了？”绿林国王睁开眼睛就看到儿子有些红肿的嘴角。

“啊！没什么，不小心碰了一下。要知道这一路我追赶你们追得很辛苦呢。”瑟兰迪尔连忙松开父亲尴尬地笑了笑，然后转身向营帐外跑去，“得叫加里安给我准备个营帐，今晚我可不想再爬到树上过夜了。”

望着儿子离开的身影，大绿林的国王无奈地摇了摇头。


	4. Chapter 4

-第三章-

与驻守在黑门附近兽人军队的战役采用了吉尔加拉德和欧瑞费尔共同的作战策略。在刚铎那一批人类军队与联盟大军汇合后，即刻派出了一队由千人组成的精锐骑兵前去攻打。果然在围剿那批兽人军之时，魔多又派出了一批数量庞大的魔兵增援。

骑兵按照计划伪装成败北的姿态向后撤退，引诱魔多的援兵远离黑门切断了再次被增援的可能性。过了沼泽之后，吉尔加拉德率领着足以抗衡敌人的后援军突然迅速出击，经过一场厮杀一举歼灭了那批庞大的魔兵，最后这场战役以联盟军压倒性优势取得了胜利。

大绿林国王的诱敌计策起到了决定性的作用，吉尔加拉德觉得正好可以借由此事与欧瑞费尔握手言和，然而几次相邀会面欧瑞费尔都以各种理由拒绝了。

但进攻黑门之战在即，联盟军不能少了任何一方军队的力量，更何况是一向以骁勇善战而著称的西尔凡精灵。诺多至高王每天忙于各种军情收集和分析，在焦头烂额毫无办法的情况下，只好将此事交给了自己的传令官负责，希望他能想出办法劝解绿林国王暂时放下恩怨，参加作战部署。

于是，埃尔隆德此时就端坐在大绿林军营的营帐内，等着来接待他的人。

环视了下四周，营帐内的摆设虽然简陋却不失绿林一贯豪放的风格，在营帐中间的墙壁上挂着一面绿色的旗帜，上面绣着绿林王族的家徽。埃尔隆德抬眼望着家徽，用眼神细细地描绘着上面绿叶部分的图案，脑海中却突然浮现出昨日格洛芬德尔和埃瑞斯特的一番对话。

“大人，听说您见过大绿林的王子了？如果绿林国王那边一直不同意会面相谈，我想不妨可以从王子这边着手，能不能通过他来劝解国王。”伊姆拉缀斯的顾问提出了自己的想法。

“可我听说埃尔隆德上次揍了人家王子的漂亮脸蛋，估计他正怀恨在心，如果找他相商恐怕这事有点困难。”格洛芬德尔耸了下肩膀。

“谁又知道那个就是绿林的王子！”埃瑞斯特听罢微蹙起眉头苦恼地说。

“不过可以尝试一下，如果绿林的王子也像他父亲那样固执……埃尔隆德，你还是直接劝陛下放弃比较容易。”

“唉，既然不合作，那又何必加入联盟军……”

“我倒是有个主意！”有着一头金色长卷发的诺多突然狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“听说大绿林国王是个Alpha，而且早年丧偶独居多年……不如我现在回伊姆拉缀斯把林迪尔绑来，当和解礼物送给欧瑞费尔吧。”

“你那是什么鬼主意！大人，不要听格洛芬德尔胡说。”

“开个玩笑而已。”

思及至此，埃尔隆德觉得既无奈又好笑，唇角不由自主地浮起一丝笑意。然而紧接着被一个熟悉的声音打断了，

“一个人在笑什么？”

被打断思绪的埃尔隆德敛起笑容将目光转向营帐门口，果然看到一张熟悉的面孔走了进来。一袭银色铠甲，肩后是深红色披风，将高挑优雅的身形衬着更加挺拔干练；浅金长发上带了顶小巧的银色额冠，眉宇间是一派精灵战士的凛凛英姿。与那日截然不同的打扮，让金发精灵少了几分随意多了几分威严。

出于礼节，埃尔隆德站起来向他行礼。

其实在埃尔隆德心里是有些抵触来见瑟兰迪尔的，就算抛开之前并不怎么愉快的见面方式，他觉得以瑟兰迪尔那傲慢的性子，帮助他们的几率也微乎其微。但是看到至高王因为此事总是一筹莫展，作战部署会议一拖再拖，于公于私埃尔隆德都觉得应该来试试，哪怕碰一鼻子灰。

“果然是你，——埃尔隆德，吉尔加拉德的传令官。我那天就该猜到是你。”瑟兰迪尔向营帐内走去，路过埃尔隆德身边时歪着头打量了他一下，“你来大绿林的营地做什么，还要比试吗？上次我们的确还没有比出输赢。”

“关于上次比试的事，我郑重向王子殿下道歉。”埃尔隆德垂下眼睛微微倾了倾身。

“你是来道歉的？”瑟兰迪尔扬了下眉毛，蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝打趣的神色，“这么快就被你们知道了身份真没意思，本来还想找个时间和你再比试比试。”

“并不全是。”

“哦？那是为了什么？”

“王子殿下，进攻黑门在即，我王希望欧瑞费尔王能够参加战前会议，一起商讨作战计划。”埃尔隆德抬起灰眸，直接开门见山说明此行目的。

瑟兰迪尔却仿佛充耳不闻地站在桌前往银质的酒杯内倒入了殷红的葡萄酒，然后端着酒杯转过身用眼神示意正在等他回复的埃尔隆德：“要来一杯吗？”

“不，谢谢。”埃尔隆德冷言拒绝。

“好吧。”绿林王子向后靠上桌子的边缘，十分悠闲地品尝了一口甘醇的葡萄酒，“你们应该去见我父亲而不是我，我又不能代替他去开会。”

“是这样没错。”

“那你还来见我干什么？”

“因为您可以劝解欧瑞费尔王。他是您的父亲，我想他多少会听进一些……”

“请等一下。”打断了对方的话，瑟兰迪尔继续慢悠悠地说，“先不说我父亲会不会听进我的话，传令官大人，你凭什么认为我会帮助你们呢？”

埃尔隆德似乎早就料到对方会这样问，冷峻的面容上没有丝毫变化，直视着瑟兰迪尔的目光相当严肃：“就凭您现在穿着一身铠甲站在这里。”

这句话反倒让绿林王子愣了一瞬，彼此相对的视线也让他微扩的瞳孔划过一丝惊异的暗芒。

“我知道亲族残杀所造成的创伤就像道裂痕，一直横亘在诺多与辛达之间无法修复，致使两族疏离。但是这场战争却将我们再次紧密地联系在了一起，不，是将中土上所有反抗黑暗的命运都联系在了一起。精灵、人类、矮人，甚至是更弱小的种族，他们都在为了捍卫光明和守护家园而抗争……”

“哈，这些话还是真是冠冕堂皇得好听。守护家园？你说的没错，我们只要守护好大绿林，守护好绿林的子民们就足够了。”

“如今索伦的势力逐渐扩大，暗影再次笼罩在中土之上。一旦中土被索伦控制彻底沦为黑暗的统治，大绿林又怎么可能会独善其身？”

瑟兰迪尔却不以为然地说：“就算大绿林要对抗索伦，也不需要听从你们诺多的指挥。”

“如果联盟军内部不团结，指挥无法统一，对整个军队而言是最严重的致命伤，我想欧瑞费尔王应该非常清楚这点。”埃尔隆德灰色的眼睛里透出锐利的光芒，“而且我也相信他加入联盟军时也是如此考虑的，如今大敌当前他绝对不会不顾联盟军的安危……”

“不要说得好像多么了解我父亲，不然你们也不会把事情搞成这副样子。”瑟兰迪尔嗤笑了一声打断了对方。

“好吧……所以我们现在才需要您的帮助。”

“如果说我帮不了呢？”

“……那么我只想问一句，”凝视着眼前的金发精灵，埃尔隆德突然话锋一转，“王子殿下为什么到这个战场来？如果您来到这里只是为了看热闹，觉得这场战争不过就是一场游戏，那么……您的确是没有帮助我的理由。”

“不用拿话来激我，埃尔隆德。”晃了晃手中的杯子，杯中暗红色的液体也随之起伏波动。瑟兰迪尔垂下眼眸微微一笑，“我父亲的脾气一向固执，他认定的事谁都无法改变，就算是我的话他也未必会听。所以你说再多，无能为力的事依然无能为力。”

面对瑟兰迪尔一副事不关己的笑容，埃尔隆德的脸上毫不掩饰地流露出了失望的神情。他沉默下来，这种结果本就是意料之中的事，但面对如此傲慢的绿林王子还是让他感觉有些疲惫不堪。笼罩在心中的那片阴影似乎越来越浓重，晦暗不明的预示让他一时也迷茫起来，最后只得垂下眼无奈地叹了口气。

“我明白了。”将手扣在胸前向瑟兰迪尔行了一礼，埃尔隆德没再多说什么转身出了营帐。

待埃尔隆德走出营帐，依旧站在原地的瑟兰迪尔放下手中的银质酒杯，渐渐敛起笑容，神色变得凝重起来。原本清澈的眸色也变得幽深似海，遮掩住了所有的情绪让人猜不透他此刻的心思。

……

魔多地处中土东南部，于安度因大河以东，邻近刚铎。地理位置十分特殊，分别以北面灰烬山脉，西面和南面的黯影山脉所形成包围式防线。西北面则是唯一的出口，索伦在此修建了黑门，而两侧由刚铎人修建的瞭望塔也被他占去物尽其用，这里可谓是固若金汤，易守难攻的堡垒要塞。

目前形势为精灵与人类的联盟军在达哥拉平原以北，索伦的军队依旧盘踞在魔多境内。但是那扇巨大的铁门将各路大军阻挡在外，铁门之上终年守卫着魔兵，门口处也有不间断的巡逻小队。只要联盟军一有动向，索伦的军队便会倾巢而出展开大战。

所以，若想进入黑门必定要经过一场恶战。但是该来的终究要来，进攻黑门的决定不能再无限期的往下拖，吉尔加拉德最终还是决定召开作战部署会议。将消息传达给各军指挥，召集他们到诺多军营参加会议。

会议当日，联盟军内各个军队的指挥们几乎都陆续到齐，精灵有吉尔加拉德、埃尔隆德、瑟丹、阿玛蒂尔，人类有伊兰迪尔、埃西铎、安那瑞安，矮人则是都林四世。然而就在会议即将召开之前，大绿林的国王欧瑞费尔带着他的儿子瑟兰迪尔在众人惊讶的目光中出现在会议上。

欧瑞费尔的出现则证明了他最终还是摒弃前嫌，继续参与到联盟军当中。吉尔加拉德见此终于舒展开了一直忧心忡忡的眉头，向一旁的埃尔隆德投去了感激的目光。埃尔隆德则皱了皱眉，有些疑惑地看向站在绿林国王身后的瑟兰迪尔。

那日这位高傲的王子明明拒绝的决绝，为何又突然来参加会议，埃尔隆德实在有点想不明白。不过看到瑟兰迪尔也正望过来，并冲他勾起了一边的唇角，虽然那个笑容里似乎还是带着点挑衅的味道。但那一刻，埃尔隆德的心中还是对这个嘴上不饶人，其实心地还不算坏的绿林王子稍稍改变了最开始的印象。

作战会议接连开了两天有余，众位各军指挥在议会上不仅分析了战前情势，还周密地制定了作战方案，分配了各军任务，最后决定由诺多至高王的传令官埃尔隆德担任战书的拟定，并递交给索伦。会议全程大绿林的国王欧瑞费尔虽然表现的不像之前那般积极，但对众人拟定的各种方案也没有提出任何异议，这让一直担心他不予以配合的吉尔加拉德终于放下了心。

进攻黑门的大战最终定于七日之后。

会议结束以后，走出营帐的埃尔隆德一眼便看到前方不远处有着一头浅金色头发的精灵在众人中格外显眼，迟疑了一会，还是抬步追了上去。

“王子殿下，请稍等片刻。”

听到声音的瑟兰迪尔回过头，看到埃尔隆德正向他走来于是站住脚步，扬起浓密的眉好奇道：“还有什么事吗？传令官大人。”

埃尔隆德走到绿林王子面前，顿了顿说，“我是来跟王子殿下道谢的，感谢您最终还是帮忙劝解了欧瑞费尔王来参加作战会议。”

“不用向我道谢，我只是把你的话如数转达给了父亲而已。”瑟兰迪尔蓝眸里浮现出似笑非笑的神情，“如果你真想感谢的话，就去谢我父亲吧。我说过他的脾气一向固执，如果他不愿意我说再多也没用。”

点了点头，埃尔隆德正欲再开口时，从前面突然跑回来一名穿着绿林铠甲的卫兵。只见那卫兵一边向瑟兰迪尔行礼一边急切地说，

“王子殿下，陛下让您即刻过去，刚刚传来消息说伊锡利恩森林……”

“好了，我知道了。”瑟兰迪尔挥手打断了卫兵的话，然后对埃尔隆德微点了下头，“留着感谢的话，改日再聊吧。”

望着瑟兰迪尔与那名卫兵疾步远去的背影，埃尔隆德似乎意识到了什么习惯性地蹙起眉头。

走在回去的路上，埃尔隆德想起刚才那名卫兵的话，他为什么会提到伊锡利恩，那里不是刚铎的领地么？大绿林和刚铎又有什么关系？一个个疑问不断地从脑海中浮出，让至高王的传令官深深地陷进了无法理解的沉思中。

傍晚时分，格洛芬德尔走进埃尔隆德休息的营帐内，看到黑发的半精灵正站在书案前，两只手臂都撑在书案上，低着头微俯着身体不知道在看什么。营帐内已经变得有些昏暗不清，但却没有燃起任何烛火。

“埃尔隆德，陛下让你晚些时候过去和他一起用晚餐，顺便商量一下起草战书的事。”格洛芬德尔站在门口说，“还有我方才已经向陛下请示，到时由我带着一小队人马护送你前往黑门，向索伦递交战书。”

“嗯……”埃尔隆德没有抬头，答应得有些心不在焉。

“你在看什么，听到我刚才说的话没有？”格洛芬德尔疑惑地走过去，才看清埃尔隆德的书案上铺着一张魔多以及周边的地图，他正在专心致志地看地图。

埃尔隆德见格洛芬德尔走进来这才直起身体：“你来得正好。”

“又在研究什么？”

用手指向地图上魔多西边那一条狭长地带，埃尔隆德道：“今天我无意间听到了大绿林的卫兵说道‘伊锡利恩’这个名字，但是被瑟兰迪尔打断了，很显然他并不想让我知道后面的内容。但我们的所有作战计划都在达哥拉平原上，他们突然提到这里……让我心中一直都在疑惑大绿林和伊锡利恩有什么关系。”

伊锡利恩是刚铎领地，跨越安度因大河在黯影山脉之间形成一个楔形，并分为北伊锡利恩和南伊锡利恩。那里树木繁茂，景色秀丽被誉为刚铎的花园。即使邻近魔多，正值黑暗时期美丽的伊锡利恩也未曾遭到大肆破坏。

昔日的贡多林金花领主听到埃尔隆德的话，也一起看向铺桌子上的地图，他抱起双臂用手摸了摸下巴说：“两地相隔那么远会有什么关系，是不是大绿林有什么作战计划要在伊锡利恩实施？”

“但是伊锡利恩距离黑门也很遥远，会有什么计划需要在这里？你看这里是南方大道，再往东就是这条狭长的黯影山脉……”埃尔隆德一边说一边用手指在地图上顺着黯影山脉的走势向下划去，然而刚划到一半时突然顿住了，“这里是……”

“米那斯伊希尔！”两人异口同声地说了出来。

米那斯伊希尔意为月升之塔，曾经是埃西铎在伊锡利恩的一个山谷，比邻黯影山脉建造的要塞城市，通过中间欧斯吉力亚斯与安度因大河西岸的米那斯雅诺遥遥相望。那里曾经种植了努曼诺尔的圣白树苗，以及存放真知球。然而当索伦重新回到魔多于第二纪元3429年举兵攻占了那里，并烧毁了圣白树，现在的米那斯伊希尔内早已经驻满了索伦的爪牙。

“难道是这里？”一瞬间，埃尔隆德思绪似乎变得豁然开朗起来。

“你是觉得大绿林要实施的计划并不是在伊锡利恩，而是在米那斯伊希尔？”格洛芬德尔抬起头看向半精灵，纯蓝的眼睛浮起一丝疑惑。

埃尔隆德点点头，继续在地图上指点：“因为整个魔多都在两座山脉的包围中，地势上可以说是绝对的易守难攻。除了西北角的黑门外，就只有米那斯伊希尔那条被称为西力斯昂哥的通道可以进入了。所以我猜测大绿林有可能已经派人侦查了这里的地形，如果可行他们非常有可能打算从这里攻进魔多。”

“其实这也不失是个好计划。”格洛芬德尔若有所思地说，“如果这里的兵力薄弱的话……”

“我看没那么简单，索伦肯定也知道这里是个缺口，怎么会让这里兵力薄弱给敌人有机可乘。”埃尔隆德却说，“但让我觉得奇怪的是这两天在作战会议上，大绿林对他们的这项计划只字未提，如果他们想在这里进攻为何不提出来？”

“他们是打算瞒着联盟军自己搞奇袭？”

“很难说……”

“要不要把这件事告知陛下。”

“先不要，毕竟这只是我们的猜测。”埃尔隆德抬起手摆了个制止的动作，“如果大绿林真打算从米那斯伊希尔进入魔多，必定会有详细周密的作战计划。”

“那你打算怎么做？”金发的诺多挑起眉，不禁好奇地问道。

“可以去探探口风……格洛芬德尔，这件事在还没有证实前暂时不要告诉别人，包括陛下。”埃尔隆德仿佛已经打定好了主意，灰色的眼眸在昏暗的光线中闪烁着星辰一般的光芒。只见他合起地图伸手拍了下格洛芬德尔的胳膊笑道，“走吧，我的骑士，一起去陛下那先把给索伦的战书搞定。”

“呃……我觉得让我护送你还可以，帮忙起草战书什么的还是算了吧！”


	5. Chapter 5

-第四章-

联盟军向索伦所下的战书很快起草完毕，在会议之后的第二天由诺多至高王的传令官埃尔隆德前往黑门递交，格洛芬德尔则带一小队兵马跟随其后护送他。

出发之时吉尔加拉德与船王瑟丹前来相送。

诺多至高王拉着埃尔隆德的手从营地送出很远，一路上吉尔加拉德沉默不语，埃尔隆德却清晰地感觉到那只紧紧握着他手的掌心内全是汗水，很明显年轻的至高王在担心他此去的安危。虽说两军交战不斩来使，但谁又摸得清索伦那喜怒无常不能以常人定论的脾气。

恍惚间吉尔加拉德的脑海中闪过一个熟悉的身影，那个曾经独自面对索伦残忍杀戮的黑发精灵，接着那身影渐渐与身边的埃尔隆德重合在了一起……突然出现的幻象让他猛地站住脚步，晃了下头似乎在努力地甩开那些奇怪的思绪。

“陛下，就送到这里吧。”埃尔隆德见状也停下来，看着至高王闪着不安情绪的灰眸，将另一只手又覆在对方的手背上安慰道，“不用担心，我很快就回来。”

踌躇了一瞬，吉尔加拉德还是点了点头，命人牵过马后亲自将埃尔隆德扶上马。然而在松开手的一刹那，他突然感觉到心底的某一处好像也失去了什么，变得空荡荡得无所适从。接着便开始有些后悔任命埃尔隆德去送战书的决定，果然只有在真正面对未知结局的分离时，才能切身的体会到自己到底有多么在乎他。但身为至高王的传令官这又是他的职责所在，纵然心中有再多的不舍却也无可奈何。

吉尔加拉德望着坐在马上的半精灵，萦绕在心中的千言万语最终只汇成了一句淡淡叮嘱：“保护好自己，我等你回来。”

“好。”

埃尔隆德也只应了这一个字，然后策马向广袤的平原上走去。接着格洛芬德尔也骑上马带着一小队骑兵，打起蓝色缀着白星的旗帜跟了上去。

铅灰色的乌云依旧积压在头顶，阴沉沉的仿佛是把利剑抵在喉咙处，压抑得让人几欲窒息。从北方吹来的风呼啸着袭过荒凉的平原，卷起阵阵的沙尘，四周死一般的寂静，只有逐渐远去的马蹄声和绘着家徽的王旗在风中烈烈作响。

直至那队人马的影子也被风沙所模糊，就算精灵的双眼也看不真切了，吉尔加拉德依旧站在原地没有动。一直站在他身后的瑟丹走上前，

“放心吧，爱仁尼安，他会安全回来的。”银发船王将手搭在至高王的肩膀上轻轻地拍了拍，“我们回去吧。”

吉尔加拉德这才放松下已经紧张到僵直的脊背，垂下眼掩盖了所有的情绪，转身与瑟丹一同向营地走去。

索伦在收到联盟军所下的战书后并没有多余的闲心顾及其他，抓住或者杀掉一两个送上门的精灵对他来说既浪费时间又没有成功的快感。他要的是整个中土陷进他的黑暗中，所有的精灵和人类都成为他的奴隶，为他驱使。他要向西方的那些大能者们证明，他会超越米尔寇，成为中土的众王之王！

所以，埃尔隆德和格洛芬德尔在傍晚时分时便安全地回转到了联盟军的营地，看到他的传令官毫发无损地回来后，吉尔加拉德一直提悬着的心总算放下了。

不过，埃尔隆德却没有闲暇下来，送完战书回来的第二天，代替至高王巡视完军营之后便瞒着其他人，独自一人再次前往大绿林营地拜访。

刚刚回到自己营帐内休息的瑟兰迪尔，听到守卫来报诺多至高王的传令官来访时颇感到有些意外。但心中随即起了兴致，不知道那个难缠的诺多精灵又来给他出什么难题，于是告诉守卫让他到自己的营帐内。

大绿林的王子坐在宽大的椅子上将右腿搭在左膝上翘着长腿，身体靠在椅背上，用右手撑着面颊看着诺多至高王的传令官走进营帐。整个人显得悠闲而懒散，没有一丝大战即将开启前应有的紧张状态。

埃尔隆德还是那身金绿色的铠甲，肩上披着蓝色披风，乌黑的长发向后梳起编成战士简单的发辫，头上没有带任何饰品。明亮的灰眼隐隐透着睿智的锋芒，薄唇紧抿，一贯沉稳的表情倒使原本英俊的面容显得过于严肃，却正好与坐在面前金发王子的闲适形成了鲜明对比。

“请坐吧。”瑟兰迪尔打量了他一番，放下右手稍稍直了下身体，“大战在即，不知道传令官大人怎么会有闲情雅致来大绿林营地。”

埃尔隆德礼貌性地点了下头坐在侧面的椅子上，一如往常般开门见山地说：“正是因为大战一触即发，为了整个联盟军不得不来向王子殿下确认一件事情。”

“哦？什么事？”

“大绿林是否计划从米那斯伊希尔进入魔多？”

瑟兰迪尔闻言心下一凛，但面容上却丝毫不动声色：“是谁告诉你大绿林有这个计划？”

“没有人。”

“那你为什么要这么问？”

“不知王子殿下是否还记得两天前那个守卫对您说的‘伊锡利恩森林’？”

瑟兰迪尔回忆了一下，点点头：“嗯，守卫是说过。”

“联盟军拟定的计划是在达哥拉平原上与索伦交战，绿林的斥候不在平原侦查地形却要到距离遥远的伊锡利恩。而那里靠着东边黯影山脉处的米那斯伊希尔城，附近有一条除了黑门之外唯一可以进入魔多的缺口。所以我想绿林的计划应该是打算从米那斯伊希尔城攻进魔多。”埃尔隆德向瑟兰迪尔说出自己的猜测。

有些惊讶地看着眼前这个黑发的诺多精灵，瑟兰迪尔不得不承认埃尔隆德的确猜中了大绿林的计划，仅仅凭借着他人口中的只言片语，果然像传言中的那般是个聪明人。

尽管被人轻易猜到了一直隐瞒的计划，瑟兰迪尔的心底还是不由地升起了一丝敬佩之意。

“你方才说的这些还有谁知道？”

“只有我一个。”

“好吧……不错，大绿林是有此计划。”见瞒不过他，瑟兰迪尔索性大方地承认了，“只从伊锡利恩这四个字就推断出了我们的计划，说明你也考虑过从那里奇袭的可能性。你来此的目的应该不止是来向我确认计划，有何指教不妨说说看。”

“指教什么的不敢当，不过我的确考虑过这个计划的可行性，如果能够实施可能会对这场战役的胜利起决定性作用。”埃尔隆德说着将目光投向瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔则点了下头示意他继续，“从米那斯伊希尔攻进魔多，进入后再由内部转至黑门，与外面的联军里应外合进行突然夹击……”

“正是如此。”绿林王子闻言一下坐直身体，脸上终于露出了认真的表情，“而且就如你之前所说，联盟军的主力在达哥拉平原，届时索伦会把大部分的兵力都调至平原，魔多的内部必然会空虚。我们从侧面直插入魔多可以给他们来个迎头痛击。”

“如果奇袭成功恐怕能够减少大规模的伤亡，所以这不失是个好计划。但是……”说道这里埃尔隆德却顿住了。

“但是什么？”

“索伦部署在米那斯伊希尔的兵力如何？”

“那里并没有庞大的军队驻守。我们几乎每天都派出斥候到伊锡利恩及米那斯伊希尔周围探查，得到的回报均是那里的防备很松懈，除了守卫城池的卫兵，内部驻兵并不多。”

埃尔隆德垂下眼沉思了片刻：“这里是除了黑门唯一可以进入魔多的地方，索伦为何会让这里兵力如此薄弱？到底是疏漏还是有意为之？”

“很难说，其实这也是我一直所担忧的事。”瑟兰迪尔的声音也沉了下去。

“所以说这个计划尚不成熟，你们也在犹豫……这就是欧瑞费尔王没有在作战会议上提出这个计划的原因吗？”

埃尔隆德疑惑地看向大绿林的王子，对方却避开了他的视线没有说话。

两人之间陷入了沉默，似乎都在思考着这个关系到奇袭成败的问题。毕竟米纳斯伊希尔也是一处城池要塞，索伦攻占了那里却并没有安排大量的军队驻守，这种做法完全是兵家大忌，不得不让人怀疑这到底是什么原因。

“对于这个计划，你们打算怎么办？”埃尔隆德问。

瑟兰迪尔目光微变，仿佛下定了什么决心：“既然你提到了，那么我之前考虑的事也有必要马上实施了。”

“什么事？”

“我准备去探查一下，我要亲眼看看到底是索伦的疏漏还是故意设下的埋伏。”

“嗯，攻打黑门时间马上就要到了，如果要前去探查就事不宜迟。王子殿下，我要求同你同行。”埃尔隆德突然站起身说，“如果这个计划确实可行，那么我会向我王禀明一切。并要求我王率领联盟军在达哥拉平原上佯攻拖住索伦的大部分兵力，配合你们的奇袭。”

瑟兰迪尔闻言眉尖微蹙，抬眼凝视着站在面前的黑发精灵，眼神中再次闪过一丝惊异的光亮。

……

当夜，埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔脱去铠甲换上轻便的猎装，因为计划尚且不成熟便没有告知任何人，趁着夜色正浓向着伊锡利恩出发了。由于要避开众人耳目两人均没有骑马，而是徒步行走。

天空依旧被从魔多上方不断涌来的乌云遮蔽，无星无月，将附近的大地拢入一片伸手不见五指的漆黑当中。尤其是逐渐远离燃着火把的军营，寂静、黑暗如影随形在周身，仿佛眼睛和耳朵都失去了任何作用。不过两人凭借着精灵优秀的视力，倒也不觉得行走起来多么困难。

穿过荒凉的平原，为了远离驻扎在黑门附近的巡视，他们选择靠近沼泽边缘。那片广阔无边的沼泽不知是什么时候形成的，在黑门的西南方向，倒是为附近形成了一个不错的天然屏障。

沼泽是由无数个大大小小的水塘相互交错连接而成，水塘内蓄满了柔软的淤泥和腐烂的植物，就算是身形轻盈的精灵若是深陷进去恐怕也很难挣脱出来。白天远远望着那片终年瘴气缭绕，无人敢靠近的地方，此时在他们眼中是一片模糊的黑绿色阴影。半空中依旧浮动着白色的瘴气，偶尔还会燃起一两簇短暂的蓝色火焰，像是四处飘荡的幽灵般神出鬼没，浓烈腐烂的腥臭味一阵阵迎面扑来。

即使不深入其中，走在边缘也觉得那种环境下简直让人难以忍受。埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔忍耐极度的不适感，加快脚步想迅速走过那片沼泽。绕过沼泽顺着黯影山脉一路向南而去便进入了刚铎的伊锡利恩。

直至走到南方大道上，混沌滞闷的空气才有所好转起来，之前的不适感慢慢消退。南方大道是由刚铎人修建，在山涧开辟出来的道路铺着石板，从北伊锡利恩一直绵延到南伊锡利恩。繁荣时期他们曾经通过这条大道与南方的哈拉德人有着贸易往来，不过自从索伦霸占魔多，蛊惑了哈拉德人沦为他的奴隶，不但割断了与刚铎之间的贸易，还致使两族人起了争端。于是这条曾经繁华的商道开始变得荒凉起来，有些损坏的地方也没人修葺任由草木丛生。

不过比起刚才荒芜贫瘠，充斥着沼泽瘴气和沙尘的大地，这里的空气已经变得清新了很多，是难得靠近魔多却还没有被大肆破坏的地方，依旧保持了森林原始的气息。此时他们左边是阴沉在夜色中一眼望不到边际的黯影山脉，右边则是覆盖了各种树木丛生的伊锡利恩森林。

但为了抓紧时间，两人既没有时间停顿下来呼吸新鲜空气，也没有任何交谈，只有沉默不语地赶路。从黑门附近到米那斯伊希尔大约要三十里格左右，以精灵的脚步一刻也不停歇，最快速度估计也要明天晚上才能到达，更何况他们的体力再好也不可能不休息。

当东方的天空泛起鱼肚白的颜色，越过黯影山脉像水一般漫来驱赶走无尽的黑夜，埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔已经赶了将近十里格之多。见天色渐明，南方大道逐渐清晰地暴露在了黯影山脉之下，只要有索伦的巡逻队从这里经过，必定会发现他们。于是两人趁着晨色熹微转向右边，进入伊锡利恩森林腹地，借由树林的掩盖躲避开巡视。

进入树林之后两人的脚步才慢下来，伊锡利恩森林里到处生长着高大的雪松，云杉，枞树，树下是一丛丛的灌木和荆棘，或茂密或稀疏。各种花草长满了山坡和石壁，还有流经过这里的小溪蜿蜒着奔向附近的安度因大河。

路过一片湖泊时，埃尔隆德提议在这里休息一会，两人这才停下脚步在清澈的湖水边洗漱了一番，然后坐下休息。空气中充满青草和树叶的芳香，深深地呼吸了一口略带潮湿的香甜气息，这让瑟兰迪尔恍惚间有种回到大绿林的错觉，好似徜徉在高耸着山毛榉树的林间，让人短暂地忘记了方才奔波的疲劳。

埃尔隆德从行囊中拿出样东西递给瑟兰迪尔，接过一看是包裹着宽大树叶的兰巴斯，树叶上还盖着印有花体“G”的白色封蜡。那是精灵间比较常见的行军干粮，由家族地位最高的女性来制作和保管，所以这些兰巴斯都是由吉尔加拉德的姑母和她的女儿一起制作的。

“这东西干巴巴要怎么吃！”瑟兰迪尔撇了下嘴将兰巴斯又丢还给了埃尔隆德，站起来背上弓箭，“你来生火，我去找点食物好了。”

埃尔隆德刚要说现在不宜生火，毕竟还在敌人巡视的范围内，火光可能随时会引来不必要的麻烦。但瑟兰迪尔的身影迅速消失在了前方一丛野玫瑰后。无奈地叹了口气抬起头看到天色已经大亮，无数道光线从树林之间的缝隙倾斜下来，将原本晦暗的四周照得满地斑驳。

既然已经是清晨火光或许不那么明显了，埃尔隆德想着开始到处收集干枯的树枝，堆积在距离湖边不远比较干燥的地方。当火堆燃起后不多时，瑟兰迪尔拎着一只灰色的兔子回来了。

“还是野味比较好吃，我们大绿林的战士在外时都习惯就地取材。”金发精灵向埃尔隆德晃了晃手中的兔子，将弓丢在一边从腰间抽出把匕首，径直走到湖边处理起兔子肉来。

“需要我帮忙吗？”埃尔隆德见状走过去蹲在瑟兰迪尔旁边。

“用不着。”瑟兰迪尔说着用匕首飞快地割开兔子的喉管，放出血液，然后再顺着刀口将皮一点点拨开。

看着手法异常利落的金发精灵，埃尔隆德倒有些惊讶了。在他的印象里这位骄傲的绿林王子应该是从小娇生惯养，被众人捧在手心的人物，将这些跟他很不搭调的事情干得如此得心应手还真是有些不可思议。

在一边显得有些无所事事的黑发精灵，一直注视着瑟兰迪尔将手中的兔子熟练地处理好，在湖水中清洗干净，然后串在一根树枝上，不禁说：“没想到你还会这些。”

抬起眼，看到埃尔隆德右边的脸颊上抹着两道因为生火而留下的黑印，让那张平时看起来略严肃的面容显出几分滑稽得可爱来。瑟兰迪尔不由地扬起唇角笑了笑：“我在成年后不久就加入了绿林边境的巡卫队，跟着其他巡卫战士一起在边境巡逻，有时一连几十天不回去，当然要学一些野外生存技能。怎么，很难想象？”

“差不多吧。”埃尔隆德挑了下眉，“说实话，和我印象中的绿林王子不太一样，倒是让人有些刮目相看。”

为了让自己变得强大，不像其他软弱的Omega一样躲在父亲的羽翼之下被各种保护，绿林的王子为此到底付出了多少恐怕只有他自己才知道。但关于这些瑟兰迪尔显然不想再去多谈，垂下眼继续摆弄着手里的兔肉没再说话。

埃尔隆德也识趣地没有再问，不断地将干燥的树枝丢进火堆中，而瑟兰迪尔翻转着架在火上烤着的兔肉，两人配合着，不多时新鲜的兔肉就已经发出了阵阵的诱人香气。

由于条件有限烤出的兔肉也未必十分可口，但对于疾行了一整夜没有休息的两个精灵来说，这已经是非常美味的食物了。瑟兰迪尔将烤好的一只兔子一分为二，把其中的一半递给埃尔隆德。

“这比兰巴斯可美味多了，不用谢我。”

“不要瞧不起兰巴斯，有也总好过没有。”

埃尔隆德虽眼中含笑但是话中有话，瑟兰迪尔却不以为然地瞥了他一眼。饥饿让他们没有闲暇的时间和力气再去斗嘴，还有什么比享受鲜美的兔肉更重要呢。

默默地吃了一会烤兔肉。突然间有什么声音从远处传来，同时感应到危险的两人立刻警觉地站起来，埃尔隆德抽出随身长剑握在手中，瑟兰迪尔则抓起一旁的弓，迅速搭上羽箭，两个精灵就像多年的战友般默契地背靠着背观察着四周的动静。

不知道是火光的原因，还是烤兔肉的香气飘得太远，不一会从一片荆棘丛中陆陆续续地窜出二十几个兽人，恐怕是那些巡逻到此的一小队。当他们见到火堆旁的两个精灵时也愣了愣，随后哇哇地乱叫了一阵好像在交谈什么，接着一个个都举起刀向他们扑了过来。

一句粗话突然从瑟兰迪尔口中冒了出来，用的是西尔凡语。与此同时拉满弓弦放出了一箭，正中扑来的那个兽人的眼睛。

埃尔隆德不禁莞尔，一扫方才的紧张气氛，随即也举起手中的剑向另一个兽人刺去。


	6. Chapter 6

-第五章-

清晨时分，诺多的至高王已经坐在书案前开始整理昨晚传来的各种军情，一张一张仔细翻看，遇到不明确的地方就在摊开的地图上做上各种标记。大战在即，身为联盟军的主帅，吉尔加拉德一刻也不敢懈怠下来，毕竟他的一个决策就关系着众多战士的生死，谁也不想因为一个错误的决策而白白牺牲掉性命。

送来的早餐放在桌角处没来得及动，结果挪动地图时不小心将放着早餐的盘子碰掉了，银质的盘子与地面接触发出清脆的声音。吉尔加拉德听到声音这才从书案上抬起头，看到掉在地上的早餐无奈地叹了口气，站起身转到桌前正俯身拾起银盘时，有人走进了营帐。

是米斯隆德的船王瑟丹，当他看到吉尔加拉德手中拿着盘子，而早餐却在地上时，迟疑了一声：“发生了什么事？”

“没有，是被我不小心碰掉了。”吉尔加拉德将盘子放在桌上，冲船王笑了笑。

“我去叫人再准备一些来。”

“不用，大人，我并不想吃。”

瑟丹皱了皱眉，墨绿色的眼眸中流露出心疼之色：“爱仁尼安，别太操劳了。”

“不用担心，我很好。”吉尔吉拉德说着亲自拉过一把椅子示意他坐下，“您这么早过来是有什么要紧的事吗？”

“今天没有军情，也没有至高王和船王，只有父亲和儿子。”瑟丹坐在椅子上，表情有些严肃，抬手也示意他的养子坐下。

银发的船王蓄着一把精灵间十分罕见的美髯，他已经活了很久，久到别人已经不知道他的具体年岁。他是库维因恩湖畔苏醒的泰勒瑞精灵之一，经历了维拉召唤精灵向西方迁徙；经历了双树纪元时星空之下的和平与美好；经历了日月初生时明亮的光辉洒满中土；还经历了两个纪元来无数大大小小的战役。那些数不尽的欢欣和悲伤，血与泪的岁月使这位精灵德高望重受人尊敬。但是现在抛却那些，他只是吉尔加拉德的养父，一个看着养子从小长大，又将之辅佐成为诺多至高王的父亲而已。

听到船王如此说，吉尔加拉德有些不明就里但还是顺从地走回去坐在椅子上，笑着说：“您今天这是怎么了？”

“爱仁尼安，我不知道在大战之前与你谈这些究竟是对还是错，但是那天看到你亲自送埃尔隆德去黑门时的样子，我回去思量很久最后还是决定与你谈谈。”瑟丹顿了顿，随后缓缓地说，“你……是不是爱他。”

“爱谁？”

“埃尔隆德。”

吉尔加拉德心中一惊，船王说的并没有错，他的确是一直爱着埃尔隆德但从来没有对任何人说起过，这个秘密一直都埋藏在他心底也不打算对谁说。所以当瑟丹这样问引起他一阵不知所措地慌乱，就像个做错了事的孩子被父亲抓个正着，本能地掩饰道：“不，没有，并不是您想的那样……”

“不要试图隐瞒，孩子。你是我的儿子，虽然并非我亲生，但这么多年来我一直将你视如己出，所以你的一举一动还有眼神我都很了解。”船王的表情柔和了下来，凝望着吉尔加拉德片刻，“那天你的神情告诉我，你对埃尔隆德的感情已然超出了朋友，甚至是兄弟的界限，我看得出你爱他。”

话已至此，年轻至高王的心思早已经被自己的养父看穿，无法再反驳，于是垂下眼睛没有说话，算是默认了。

“事实上你爱谁我都不应该干预，毕竟你早已经成年。但身为诺多的至高王，一个Alpha，你终归要娶一位Omega或女性Beta为你生儿育女。而埃尔隆德是个男性Beta，他给不了你任何。所以我又不得不提醒，不要步入你父亲芬巩的后尘[1]，最终受到伤害的只有更多人。”

听到芬巩这个名字，吉尔加拉德猛地抬起眼睛，脑中突然陷进一片混乱中。然而纷乱的思绪内却闪现出了另一个身影，一个拥有着红铜发色，身材异常高大却缺失去了右手的精灵。在吉尔加拉德早已有些模糊的记忆里，比起他的父亲，这个红发精灵对他的印象要更加深刻。那个高大的身影几乎贯穿了他的整个幼年时期。

记忆中，那个红发精灵时常来法拉斯看望年幼的吉尔加拉德，在海边教他剑法，带他去森林里骑马打猎，教他学习各种语言。吉尔加拉德不知道那个红发精灵为什么要对他那么好，红发精灵却说他的堂弟太忙了，他在代替堂弟来完成一个父亲应尽的责任。

红发精灵曾经给吉尔加拉德讲过很多故事，故事里也有一个红发精灵和一个黑发精灵。只是那时吉尔加拉德尚且年幼并不理解，直到后来慢慢长大才逐渐了解那些故事里到底蕴含了怎样的情感。

是的，故事中红发精灵就是他伯父梅斯罗斯，而黑发精灵则是他的父亲芬巩。梅斯罗斯爱着芬巩，芬巩也爱他，他们的爱情起始于蒙福之地，那时一起徜徉在美丽的维林诺，到处都留有两人的足迹。他们时常在埃泽洛哈尔的山丘上，手牵着手等待着双圣树金光与银光交织融合，在周身闪耀着一天最美好的柔和光辉中拥抱，亲吻，大声说着关于爱情的誓言。就像所有相爱的情侣一般，以为在这无尽的生命里他们会永远彼此相守在一起。

但双圣树被魔苟斯破坏死亡，以及诺多族的叛离出走，致使芬巩跟随着梅斯罗斯一起离开蒙福之地回到中土。那时诺多族不顾一切的离去似乎就注定了所有的悲剧，曼督斯的诅咒一件一件的应验，但始终不曾动摇他们之间的感情。直到芬巩带上了至高王的王冠，就像众所周知的一样，身为一位国王，一个Alpha必须迎娶位Omega做王后为他绵延子嗣，而他爱的梅斯罗斯却是个Beta，于是他们不得不被迫分开。

故事到这里便变得悲伤起来，那些诉不尽的哀伤使梅斯罗斯无法再继续讲下去。

后来吉尔加拉德成年不久便继承了诺多至高王，他最后一次见到梅斯罗斯是在西瑞安河口，那个曾经再熟悉不过的红发精灵让他感到陌生和可怕。他说如果父亲看到了这一切会感到悲伤，梅斯罗斯却说他已经不知道悲伤是何种滋味了。吉尔加拉德不知道这个他指的是他的父亲，还是梅斯罗斯自己，或许两者皆是。

从那以后他再也没有见到那个高大的红发精灵，直到传来他带着宝钻跳入大地裂隙的消息。

“孩子，我希望你能尽早抽离出这段感情，去爱你该爱的人，这对你对他都好。”瑟丹语重心长的声音将他从记忆深处中拉回到现实。

吉尔加拉德却苦笑起来，喃喃自语地说：“我该爱谁？我又能去爱谁……”

一瞬间好似想起了什么，吉尔加拉德将手放进怀里摸出一个秘银制成的盒子，盒身精致而小巧上面刻着八芒星的图案。下意识地用手指抚了下八芒星锐利的棱角，打开盖子里面交叠着两枚黄金打造的戒指，一枚镶嵌着红宝石，一枚镶嵌着蓝宝石。红的似火蓝的似冰，两道光芒相互交织形成奇异的光彩。

他还记得那个黑发精灵将戒指交给他时说，红宝石象征着火焰代表我，蓝宝石象征着寒星代表你。他还说，我知道你不爱我，也不可能再爱我，但我还是亲手为你打造了这枚戒指。只是没想到戒指内蕴藏的力量却被索伦打造魔戒牵制，只要索伦持有魔戒一天，这精灵之戒就无法再佩戴……

原本的礼物只能暂时藏匿起来，等待着重见天日的一天。

那也是吉尔加拉德最后一次见到他。

合上盖子将之紧握在手中，微微地颤抖着，仿佛上面的八芒星发出滚烫的温度烧灼着他的手心。吉尔加拉德想如果当初接受了他，他还会不会死；但是如果接受了他，他们之间会不会也将存在无法避免的悲伤……

就在这时，格洛芬德尔突然闯进营帐打断了所有的一切，那些飘忽的幻象都如泡影般消逝地无影无踪。只见金发诺多面露焦急道：“陛下，埃尔隆德不见了！”

“不见了？”至高王蓦地从椅子上站起来，蹙起眉头似乎在努力理解“不见了”这个词的含义。

“是的，清晨我去找他时就发现人不在营帐内，在军营里找了一圈也没见踪影，后来据几个侍卫说他从昨晚出去后就没有回来。”

“什么？人去哪了？”

格洛芬德尔摇了摇头，但随即似乎想起了什么说：“是不是去了大绿林的营地？因为之前他曾经跟我说过要去那边打探口风……”

“那就去那边找！”吉尔加拉德大声说。

见格洛芬德尔转身出了营帐，吉尔加拉德稳了稳心神后仿佛下了什么决定，转头看着瑟丹，灰色的眼眸闪烁不定像是努力压抑着浮躁的情绪，他说：“我可以隐瞒对埃尔隆德的爱，不去打搅他该有的生活。但让我不去在乎他，甚至放弃，我想我做不到。埃尔隆德不是梅斯罗斯，我也不是我父亲，所以就让我自己独自承担所有的悲伤吧。”

说完他疾步走出营帐，站在身后的船王则拂着银色的长须，喟叹了一声。

……

格洛芬德尔从大绿林营地返回后告诉至高王，埃尔隆德并不在但他昨天的确有去过。值得一提的是大绿林的王子也不见了，就在昨晚，绿林的国王也正在派人寻找。

难道这两人是一起离开的？但是到底去了哪里没有人知道。

大战即将开启，他们这个时候失去踪影实在不得不让人担心。一个是至高王的传令官一个是绿林的王子，若是被敌人抓去作为人质要挟，吉尔加拉德和欧瑞费尔根本没有任何选择的余地，但是没有选择的结果恐怕是他们所无法承受的。

就在两军都派人寻找他们的同时，正在伊锡利恩森林里的两人却毫不知情，正在全神贯注地应对二十几个兽人的突然袭击。

起初两个精灵相互配合，瑟兰迪尔使用弓箭射击稍远的目标，而埃尔隆德则用长剑对付近距离的目标。但很快二十几个兽人分成两拨将他们分离开来，对于蜂拥而上的兽人，瑟兰迪尔手中的弓箭显然不再顺手，但配剑被他丢在火堆旁来不及拿只好抽出随身匕首，凭借着灵敏的身手闪躲开那些笨重的挥砍，并抓准时机将匕首迅速插进兽人的喉咙，一刀毙命。另一方埃尔隆德则是双手握紧长剑，锋利的精灵长剑与兽人的刀相击发出清脆的金属撞击声，抵挡几个兽人轮番袭击还算得心应手。只见他举剑抵挡住对方的向下劈砍，用力向前一推然后飞快地撤回长剑，稍一侧身避开再次攻击，同时横过剑身从侧面没入那兽人的身体里。

一片兵器相交的打斗声及兽人刺耳的嘶喊打破了树林里原有的寂静，经过一番厮杀，二十几个兽人在一声声惨叫中陆续倒下。埃尔隆德砍倒自己这边最后一个兽人后，回过头寻找金发精灵的身影。

此时只见瑟兰迪尔轻盈地跳起来，伸出手臂抓住上方的树枝躲过也是最后一个兽人的举刀挥砍。金发精灵发挥出森林精灵的特长灵巧地翻上树枝，然后又迅速地在兽人身后跃下来，与此同时将右手的利刃直插进兽人的后脑，那兽人应声倒下。

埃尔隆德深吸一口气，抬起手臂抹去脸上溅上的血迹向瑟兰迪尔走去，就在走近时突然发觉正前方有细微的声响，一只躲在树后灌木丛中的兽人正举起弓，箭矢对准着蹲在湖水边清洗的瑟兰迪尔。就在箭离弦的一刹那，埃尔隆德来不及多想本能地飞起一脚踹在了瑟兰迪尔的肩上，身体随之一歪那只淬着毒的黑箭堪堪擦着脖子旁呼啸而去，而绿林王子也重心不稳，“哗啦”一声跌进了前方的湖水里……

好在湖水并不算很深，落进水里的瑟兰迪尔挣扎了一番，终于摸到岸边探出头用力地吸了口气，抬手抹掉脸上的水透过模糊的视线，看到埃尔隆德闪躲过再次射来的毒箭，在对方搭箭空隙迅速冲上去，挥剑砍断了兽人的弓，然后将长剑不犹豫地刺进了对方的心脏。

树林再次归于宁静，只有急促的呼吸声回荡在周围。此时已经从湖水里爬上岸的瑟兰迪尔，浑身湿淋淋地向黑发精灵爆出了一声气急败坏地怒吼：“埃尔隆德！你这个蠢货！！”

收剑入鞘，埃尔隆德转过头看到毫无形象、狼狈至极的绿林王子竟一时有些不知该摆出什么表情来面对他，最后只好略带歉意又无辜地说：“我救了你啊，王子殿下。”

“救了我？有你这么救人的吗？！”

“如果不这样，你显然会被毒箭伤到。”埃尔隆德用手比了一下自己的颈部，“我们又没有带任何伤药，到时候就不只是落水这么简单了。”

“笑话，我怎么可能会被箭伤到……”

瑟兰迪尔说着扯了扯身上已经湿透的衣服，但拉扯到腰带时，瞬间住了口脸色也起了变化。只见他垂下头用手摸了摸腰带附近似乎在寻找东西。接着也不顾沾着水草的金色长发还在往下淌水，转身看向他刚刚掉进去的湖水，目光在湖面上扫来扫去，仿佛丢了什么重要的东西，之前的愤怒也变成了焦急之色。

是的，瑟兰迪尔的确丢了很重要的东西。

那是他随身带在身上药，装在一个银质的小瓶内，是大绿林王宫总管千万百计寻来的配方为瑟兰迪尔配制，用来抑制Omega体质的药物。这药需要定期服用，可以抑制Omega发情，同时也可以掩盖住气味使之变得像Beta一样。而这段时间正是他需要服用的时候，所以瑟兰迪尔会随身携带。但是现在它似乎掉进了湖水里。

埃尔隆德不知道发生了什么，只觉得瑟兰迪尔的脸色瞬息万变，不明所以地走过来一同看向湖水。但是他只看到清澈的湖水泛着粼粼微光，翠绿的颜色犹如宝石一般透亮，上面还点缀了零星浮萍水草，此时没有一丝涟漪的湖面倒映着附近的高大树木。不禁疑惑地问：“怎么了？你掉了什么重要的东西吗？”

不可能也无法将抑制体质药的事情告诉埃尔隆德，毕竟这是瑟兰迪尔一直都在隐藏的秘密，除了他的父亲和为他配药的加里安，没有人知道大绿林的王子是个Omega。

用目光搜寻了一圈偌大的湖水无果，就算下水去寻，找到的几率恐怕也很渺茫，瑟兰迪尔只好认命地安慰自己这两天不服用也应该不会有什么问题，回去以后让加里安再配置一些。于是原本紧绷的肩膀无力地垂下，泄气般地抬起蓝眼怒视了黑发精灵一瞬：“没事！”

已经没有任何吵架心思的瑟兰迪尔转身踢开横七竖八倒在附近的兽人尸体，走到还没有完全熄灭的火堆前，开始动手脱身上已经完全湿透的衣服。埃尔隆德也没有多想其他，只当他还因为掉进水里而生气，在湖边洗去脸上和手上沾染的血迹后走了回去。

绿林王子将脱下的外衣丢给埃尔隆德：“既然是你干的好事，那就负责把衣服烤干吧！”

“唉，好吧……”埃尔隆德没有办法只好顺从地答应了。

原本应该继续赶路的两人因为兽人的突然袭击而造成的结果，不得不停下来继续围坐在火堆旁。只穿了一层衬衣的瑟兰迪尔负责烤干自己，而埃尔隆德则负责将瑟兰迪尔的外衣烤干。之前剩下的烤兔肉掉在地上已经没法再吃了，只好默默地啃起兰巴斯。

向火堆里添了一些干枯的树枝，微弱的火苗再次燃烧旺盛起来，炙热的火焰不断跳跃着发出噼啪地声响，潮湿的衣物被烘烤地渐渐暖和起来。瑟兰迪尔终于觉得舒服了一些，沮丧的心情也得到了一些舒缓。

抬眼看到旁边正举着衣服帮他烘烤的埃尔隆德，这个拥有着露西恩血脉的半精灵其实有着无可挑剔的容貌和气质，尖挺的鼻子，俊秀却又不失刚毅的下巴，在火光的映照下被勾勒出精致又完美的轮廓。灰色的眼睛被染成了温暖明亮的金色，他的神情专注起来时很迷人，格外吸引人的目光。

“埃尔隆德……”

“嗯？”

“我听说维拉给予了埃兰迪尔的后代选择权，可以选择成为精灵或者人类。”瑟兰迪尔沉默了一会，突然莫名其妙地问道。

果不其然埃尔隆德被问得一愣，抬起眼睛看向对方，然后才点了下头：“嗯，是的。”

“那么你为什么会选择成为精灵，而没有与你的孪生兄弟一起选择人类？”也不知道自己为何要问埃尔隆德这些，或许是周围太寂静，也或许是太无聊了。

“我想……”

“当然，你不想回答也无所谓。”

“不，这没有什么不能回答的。”埃尔隆德笑了笑，“与我的兄弟不同，或许我的心更亲近血液中精灵那一部分，因为维拉给予的选择是遵从我们内心最真实的想法。我想……还有很大一部分原因是因为至高王吧。”

“吉尔加拉德？”挑了一下浓密的眉毛，瑟兰迪尔似乎感到有些意外。

埃尔隆德点点头，随后说起了自己极其年轻时，吉尔加拉德在愤怒之战后建立林顿，于是回转林顿见到了同样年轻的至高王。因为年龄相仿两人一见如故，那时意气风发的半精灵曾向至高王发下誓言，要用自己有尽的生命去追随他，效忠他，就像久远之前他的人类祖先哈多效忠至高王芬国昐那般。所以当维拉给予这项选择时，半精灵也丝毫没有犹豫地选择了精灵的命运……

“当我拿起剑可以战斗时，便以一名战士的身份跪在吉尔加拉德陛下面前，向他献上我的剑和全部忠诚与敬爱。并用生命起誓此生只效忠、追随他一人，直到这个世界的尽头。”

听到此瑟兰迪尔终于忍不住笑了出来，一扫方才糟糕透顶的心情：“不要把效忠的话说得像情人告白一样。”

“像吗？但不得不说吉尔加拉德陛下的确是值得让人敬仰和爱戴的人。”埃尔隆德也跟着笑道，望着火焰的灰色眼睛露出他自己都察觉不到的温情，“强大却又不失温柔的Alpha，那么耀眼的一位精灵国王，如果我是Omega也一定会被他深深吸引吧。”

“哈，你不是还真是可惜了。”

埃尔隆德没有再理会瑟兰迪尔充满揶揄的话，而是将手中已经变得干燥的外衣递给他，然后抬起头透过树林的缝隙观察了一下光线的变化：“已经耽误很久了，我们得抓紧时间出发，不然到达米那斯伊希尔时恐怕已经是深夜了。”

瑟兰迪尔也敛起方才的笑意，迅速穿好外衣，埃尔隆德将火堆熄灭。两人收拾好一切，再次向米那斯伊希尔出发。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：这里设定星星是二家芬巩的儿子


	7. Chapter 7

-第六章-

夜幕很快又降临在了这片静谧的森林里，相互交叠在一起的树影之下变得漆黑一片，四周寂静得厉害，显得更加阴森诡异，让人时刻都绷紧着神经不敢松懈。越靠近那个充满黑暗气息的山谷空气越发凝重起来，一切似乎又回到了起初在达哥拉平原。

森林中同样白昼短暂而黑夜漫长，身体的疲惫和精神的紧张合作无间，压迫着精灵的心灵。幸好他们的头脑仍然清醒——他们肩负沉重的任务，而路途仍然遥远，因此在度过了一段短暂的休息后，立刻又踏上了行程。

到达米那斯伊希尔时果然已经过了午夜，埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔并没有立刻转向东面靠在黯影山脉的山谷内，而是在森林这边寻了一棵高大粗壮的橡树，两人一同攀爬了上去。直到爬到树冠上，拨开层层枝桠和浓密树叶的阻隔，可以直接看到对面山谷内的米那斯伊希尔。

东边的天空依旧乌云密布，涌动的云层低垂着，仿佛随时都在酝酿着一场恐怖的暴风雨。山谷之内笼罩在一片迷雾般的阴影当中，只有米那斯伊希尔散发着淡淡的犹如盛夏之夜最美的月光，矗立在黝黑的山壁之间。那里便是被誉为月升之塔的刚铎城池之一，由于被索伦占领的时间并不长，城内还没有遭到那些兽人的大肆破坏。远远望去，此时的它依旧像蒙着面纱的羞涩少女，即使身处黑暗中也优雅美丽，散发着清辉四射的光芒。

精灵的双眼穿过深沉的黑夜凝视着前方，看到米纳斯伊希尔美丽的城墙上站着丑陋的兽人守卫，和周围的巡视小队。埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔躲藏在橡树茂盛的树枝间，轮换着一边休息一边仔细观察对面城内的动向。

直至天色逐渐亮起来，厚重的云层却依然遮蔽着魔多的上空，没有一丝阳光能投射下来，月升之塔也变得昏暗无光不复夜晚的清冷之资。躲在树上的两个精灵经过几个小时的观察，发现了一些线索，他们发现那些守卫以及外围的巡逻基本上是两小时一轮换，届时城门也会打开让他们进行交接，如果交接出现时间偏差，甚至会出现城门大敞却无人把守的状态。

这是个进入城内的绝佳机会，尽管趁着夜色潜入城内会更安全一些，但是已经没有足够的时间让他们再浪费上一天等待夜晚。于是两人从树上下来后简单地商量了一下进城的路线和方法，接着向东面方向穿过森林，森林的尽头便是时刻暴露在各种视线下的南方大道。两人裹紧灰色的斗篷将兜帽拉上遮住头脸，虽然天色已亮但精灵的斗篷却能随着周围的光线改变颜色，让他们躲避过一些巡视的眼睛。

精灵轻盈的身姿即使踏在松软的雪地上也可以不留下一点痕迹，所以两个精灵飞快地奔过宽阔的大道，就像是正在狩猎的猎豹一般，敏捷迅速却又悄然无息。穿过大道来到黯影山脉西侧边缘靠在了石崖下，灰色的精灵斗篷使他们的身影立刻融进了山脉投下的阴影中。

沿着边缘的阴影继续前行，转入山谷内，头顶的乌云似乎已经压至头顶，周围的空气像是凝滞住了，腐烂的气息徘徊不散越积越重，几乎无法呼吸。米那斯伊希尔城的前方是一条并不湍急的溪流，因为遭到污染变成了黑褐色，散发着令人作呕的阵阵腥臭。溪流上方是一座白色的石桥，通过白石桥就是米那斯伊希尔城的主城门。此时大门紧闭，漆黑幽深的大门像是张着血盆大口的怪物，可以将一切都吞进无尽的黑暗中。

埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔隐藏在附近岩石后方，等待着可以进入的时机。

当守卫交接再次出现时间偏差时，两个精灵从岩石后一跃而起迅速奔至石桥上，一前一后就像两道灰色的影子，眨眼功夫闪进了敞开的黑色大门之后。这一切都在刹那间发生，待交接的守卫再出现时，他们早已经悄声无息地潜入城内。

进入城后，两人在暗处相互点了一下头后便按照之前的计划开始进行。早在打算来伊锡利恩时，他们就已经分析了米那斯伊希尔的地形，并分配好了进入城内的任务。埃尔隆德沿着城池的北侧向后侦查，瑟兰迪尔则从南侧，最后在位于东边也就是后方城门处汇合。

经过一个多小时的探查，两个精灵均十分顺利地在东边城门处汇合，他们躲藏在一处阴暗的拐角里，此处正好可以避开偶尔经过的巡逻队。

埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔低声将自己探查的情况简单迅速地叙述了一下，然而得出的结果都相差不多。城内的各处守卫很松懈，虽然有巡逻队在城内巡逻，但也可以看出人数并不多。所有的迹象都表明这里没有大军驻扎，城内安静的根本不像是已经被索伦占领一样。

“看来我们探查的结果和之前派出去的斥候得到的结果一致，这里并没有索伦的大军驻扎。”瑟兰迪尔观察着四周的动静，将自己的声音压得很低，“但是这里却又安静得实在太过异常，简直就像是一座空城。”

埃尔隆德若有所思地点了点头：“这样一个缺口却不安排重兵把守，以索伦的智谋他不可能犯这种如此低级的错误，除非……”

“这是个圈套！”瑟兰迪尔接过黑发精灵的话，锐利的蓝眼内闪过一丝阴沉之色。

“其实再没有进城之时我总觉得有什么地方不对，但是因为时间紧急来不及细想，就在刚刚探查时我才恍然大悟。”黑发传令官锁紧眉头，沉声说，“守卫交接出现时间差，上一波撤离下一波不能马上接上，出现无人守卫的情况是根本不可能出现的事情。也就是我们进来得太过顺利，就像是被他们故意放进来，又故意给我们看到这种空城状态。”

“你是说……如果是这样的话，恐怕之前的斥候也是被故意放进来，然后让他们将这里没有大军驻扎的消息传回去，让我们相信米那斯伊希尔兵力薄弱可以攻入，而实则所有的一切都是个圈套，果然……”瑟兰迪尔在狭窄的拐角处来回走了几步，说道激动处抬起拳头砸在了旁边的墙壁上，“该死的！险些中了索伦这家伙的奸计！”

“嘘，小声些……”

“但这里又的确是座空城，索伦又将大军埋伏在了何处？”

埃尔隆德突然间似乎意识到了什么：“恐怕是……”

“恐怕什么？快说，别吞吞吐吐的！”

“别急，这也只是我的猜测。”埃尔隆德用眼神示意绿林王子，让他控制下浮躁的情绪，“我刚刚沿着北侧城墙过来，曾发现距离城外不远处有一群一群的乌鸦在上空盘旋不去。”

“乌鸦？”

“是的，据我所知有鸟群常聚不散的地方必定会有食物，可这城的四周都是光秃秃的山脉哪来的食物，除非索伦将大军埋伏在了北侧的某个山坳间，而大军驻扎所需的粮食，也为乌鸦提供了食物，所以那些乌鸦才徘徊不去。”

“嗯……有道理。”瑟兰迪尔沉思了片刻，然后立刻道：“那还等什么，我们马上过去，我倒要看看索伦在耍什么花样！”

两人确认周围没有巡逻之后再次沿着北侧城墙向回返去，方向是米那斯伊希尔的北城门，只要等待时机从那边出去，就能以最快的速度寻找到乌鸦盘旋的位置。

因为刚才的情绪影响，瑟兰迪尔始终无法静下心来，脑子里一直在想着索伦所设的埋伏，心不在焉的状态让他没有过多留意四周的情况。就在转过一处拐角，已经远远地看到前方的城门时，突然听到身后埃尔隆德大喊了一声，

“瑟兰迪尔！小心——”

黑发精灵的声音仿佛撕破了城内空旷的寂静，瑟兰迪尔猛地回过头就看到埃尔隆德整个人扑上来，他下意识地回身抱住了扑来的身体。接着一股浓重的血腥味道也随之传来……

“埃尔隆德？”瑟兰迪尔感觉到怀中的身体将整个重量都压在了自己身上，“你怎么了？”

埃尔隆德无力地靠在金发精灵的身上，虚弱地扬了下唇角：“呵，你果然还是需要我来救……”

瑟兰迪尔这才发现埃尔隆德的右肩下方中了一箭，箭矢深深地没入身体中，这一箭显然是射向自己的，却被这个黑发精灵用身体挡住了。突来的变数让绿林王子晶蓝的瞳孔瞬间扩张，脑中顿时陷进一片慌乱中，像个不知所措地孩子一样，拼命地用手按住正在汨汨往外渗血的伤口。

“埃尔隆德，你这个蠢货！”

一模一样的话再次从瑟兰迪尔口中发出，此刻却掺杂了许多他也无法理解的东西。那种从未有过的感觉从干涩的喉咙一直蔓延至胸腔，拉扯着心脏有些闷闷地发疼。各种纷至沓来的压抑感让瑟兰迪尔剧烈喘息起来，碧蓝的眼眸深处溢满了复杂又无法言喻的情绪，似乎只有发怒才能掩饰内心的惶惶不安。

“为什么要用身体挡，你想死么！”

“没事……别担心……”

埃尔隆德说着身体仿佛瞬间失去了力量的支撑，从瑟兰迪尔的手臂间向下滑去。绿林王子一惊，连忙半跪下去托黑发精灵的身体，揽住肩膀让他靠在自己怀里。而埃尔隆德此时紧闭着双眼已经没了意识，呼吸浅而微弱，淡色的嘴唇也逐渐变黑，显然是中毒了。

虽然精灵强大的精神力可以使他们免受疾病的侵袭，却抵挡不了这些外来的伤害，如果不及时医治死亡也是无法避免的。

“埃尔隆德！醒醒，埃尔隆德……”

正当瑟兰迪尔焦急地轻拍着怀中精灵苍白的脸颊，低声唤着他的名字时，一把漆黑的刀突然架在了他的脖子上。

“别动，精灵。”声音从身后传来，粗粝到刺耳的声线说的是通用语。

……

瑟兰迪尔单膝跪在地上，怀中靠着因中毒而昏迷不醒的埃尔隆德，一把兽人铸造的黑刀架在脖子上，迫使他微扬起头。面对如此状况反而让绿林王子迅速恢复了冷静，将空出的左手悄悄放在身侧的佩剑上，心中开始盘算如果现在跳起来杀掉身后的人，胜算会有多大。

身后的人似乎看穿了他的心思，不消片刻十几个兽人从四周涌了过来，手中都拿着同样的武器，叫嚣着发出刺耳难听的声音，远处一些建筑内也站出不少举着弓箭的守卫。这种情况下，瑟兰迪尔已经毫无反抗的余地，更何况他也不能丢下埃尔隆德不顾。

“不要乱动。如果不想你那漂亮的脑袋和身体分家。”拿刀架着瑟兰迪尔的人说着转到前面。是个身材壮硕长相丑陋的兽人，看衣着装扮像是队长一类的小头目，“乖乖回答我的问题。”

抬眼看了面前的兽人一眼，瑟兰迪尔举起放在佩剑上的手，同样用通用语回答：“好吧。”

“你们到北城门来干什么？”兽人队长问。

“哦，我们发现这座城兵力薄弱，适合攻入，正打算从北城门出去向联盟军汇报……”

“不要试图装傻，精灵。从你们进入城内所有的一举一动都在我们的监视中！”兽人打断瑟兰迪尔的话，眯起眼睛打量着他，咧开嘴露出满口黑黄色的尖牙，“如果你们和之前进来的精灵一样蠢，听迈隆大人的安排乖乖地进来再乖乖地出去，还可以留下一条活命。可你们偏偏不听话，知道了些不该知道的事。既然如此就不能让你们活着回去了，这就是耍聪明的代价！”

绿林王子在心中嗤笑了一声，看来埃尔隆德没有猜错，米那斯伊希尔城附近的确埋伏了军队。果然所有的一切都是索伦设下的诱敌圈套，那么从始至终他们都被算计于股掌之间。如果他没有亲自来探查，到时可就不止中了埋伏那么简单。瑟兰迪尔虽然气愤那些斥候的大意，但当务之急必须要将这个消息传回绿林营地，让他父亲知道这里真正的情况，不能轻易发兵攻打。

感觉到颈边的刀缓缓抬高，瑟兰迪尔垂下头看着呼吸越来越微弱的埃尔隆德，不禁握紧拳头，掌心内全是汗水。如果再不想出办法脱身，别说将消息送回，他和埃尔隆德恐怕都会死在这里。

就在刀落的一刹那，瑟兰迪尔突然闭紧双目大喊了一声：“等等！”

突来的声音让兽人队长一怔，挥砍下去的手也顿了顿，金发精灵见状又迅速大声说道：“如果我死了你们所有的计划也会失败！索伦必定大发雷霆让你们都吃不了兜着走！”

“什么？”兽人队长停住手本想皱眉，却牵动整张脸上的横肉颤动了起来。

瑟兰迪尔见兽人开始犹豫，觉得事情有了转圜的余地，反正横竖都是死不如孤注一掷赌上一把。于是抬起蓝眼看着面前的兽人，认真道：“至少你现在不能杀我，我们所有被派出的斥候都必须在规定时间内返回营地，向上级汇报收集到的情报。一旦我没有按时回去，那么营地就会知道这里出了变故。届时会发生什么扰乱你们的计划，我想你肯定清楚的得很。”

放下手将刀反扛到自己的肩上，兽人队长绕着两个精灵踱了几步，冷笑了一下说：“你以为就凭你随口一说，我就会放你们回去吗？”

“到也不必。”瑟兰迪尔扬起浓密的双眉，开始振振有词地胡说八道起来，“如果我们临时有事不能按时返回营地的话，会在特定的地方留下记号，前来接应的人看到记号就知道一切平安。这样你们的计划也不会因此而发生变故，所以不如让我们先去那个特定地方留个记号，之后再杀我们也不迟。”

兽人队长听完瑟兰迪尔这番话，突然大笑起来，沙哑难听的声线回荡在空旷的四周：“蠢精灵，别犯傻了，我怎么知道你们会不会将这里的情况作为记号留给同伙！”

瑟兰迪尔不置可否地耸了下肩：“既然你不信那我也没有办法，不如还是杀了我吧。”

那兽人队长没再说话，思索片刻转身向后面另外几名兽人嘀咕了一会，接着又转回来举起刀指着倒在瑟兰迪尔怀里的黑发精灵说：“留下他做人质，你去留记号，如果敢耍什么花样或者逃跑，我就宰了他！”

“不行！”瑟兰迪尔当即大声道，待看到兽人队长露出质疑的眼神后才面露厌恶地说，“留下人质可以，但要等他清醒，我们商量以后再决定。先把毒箭的解药给我，如果他死了我也不会活着，我死了你们的计划一样会失败！”

“哼！最好别耍什么花样！”兽人队长不耐烦地向身后粗声喊道。“把药给他！再把他们关起来好好看着，先别让他们死了！”

后面的兽人拿出一个瓶子丢了过去，瑟兰迪尔抬手接住打开瓶子，迅速将瓶中的药水灌入黑发精灵的口中，但已经昏迷过去的埃尔隆德显然无法自行吞咽，黑褐色的药水全顺着嘴角流了出来。瑟兰迪尔见状焦急地思索了一瞬，随后举起瓶子喝了一大口，捏住埃尔隆德的下颌迫使他微微张口，俯下身贴在对方的唇上，将口中的药水强行灌入黑发精灵的喉咙中……

待埃尔隆德清醒时已经是下午了，肩背上的箭伤被瑟兰迪尔简单处理了一下，精灵的伤愈能力比较强，服下解药之后脸色虽然还有些苍白但精神已经恢复了很多。

他们被关押在一间废弃屋子里，屋内光线很阴暗，只有几道微弱的光束从被木板钉死的窗户缝隙中透出。一些不知道是什么的杂物堆积在角落里落满灰尘和蛛网，无数尘土微粒在几道光线中飞舞，空气中充满了发霉的难闻味道。

两个精灵都坐在地上，埃尔隆德倚靠着墙，瑟兰迪尔则面对着他，将埃尔隆德昏迷之后发生的事简单叙述了一遍。并且坦言对米纳斯伊希尔的奇袭计划不是不成熟才秘而不宣，而是大绿林早已经决定好，就在进攻黑门的前一夜。也就是说如果现在不及时将这里的情况通知回去，绿林大军必定会中索伦设下的埋伏。

埃尔隆德听完沉默了很久，瑟兰迪尔以为他会因为大绿林对联盟军隐瞒如此重大计划而发怒，但最终什么也没有发生。黑发精灵依然温和平静着，灰色的眼中看不出一丝愤怒的迹象，只简单地问道：

“你现在的计划是一人留下做人质，另外一人想办法逃脱回去传消息吗？”

“当时情况实在紧急，说留记号也是为了暂时保住性命。但现下恐怕真的要留下一人作为人质，不过这样也好，至少可以保证一人能够逃出去……”瑟兰迪尔眉头紧锁，面色凝重地看着黑发精灵，顿了顿道，“你出去以后，不要回头——”

“瑟兰迪尔！”埃尔隆德突然扬声打断瑟兰迪尔的话，眼中终于浮起一丝波澜，却稍纵即逝，“这就是你身为大绿林王子的决定？”

“是的，这是我必须承担的一切！”

“你是应该承担起一切，但不是为了满足自我而牺牲。你要承担的是将消息传回大绿林的营地，传给你父亲。所以这里——我留下。”

瑟兰迪尔一愣，当即厉声反驳：“不行！如果我能逃脱将消息传回营地，根本来不及回来救你！你知不知道留下来意味着什么？！”

“我当然知道……但是我现在受了伤，别说连夜赶回去传消息，恐怕从那些兽人手中逃掉的可能性都非常低。”

埃尔隆德的话不无道理，虽然他现在已经没有生命危险，但毕竟还是受伤未愈。要他从兽人手中逃脱，再长途跋涉以最快速度赶回到营地，恐怕体力上根本无法支撑。

但瑟兰迪尔摇头道；“你也知道你受了伤，我不能让你留下来，留下只有死路一条。如果是我留下或许还能从这里逃出去！”

“那你有没有想过，让我将消息传给你父亲阻止他发兵，口说无凭，他不会相信我的。”埃尔隆德却道，“只有你才能说服你父亲，所以必须你走，活着将消息带回去！”

“住口！”瑟兰迪尔突然上前一把扯住黑发精灵领子低吼了一声，心中的恐惧和烦躁化成了愤怒，瞬间凑近的蓝眼怒不可揭地瞪视着对方，“埃尔隆德，收起你的伪善！你以为牺牲掉自己让我活着回去我就会感激你吗？别做梦了，这么卑鄙的事我不会做！”

“王子殿下，你知道什么更卑鄙吗？那就是让索伦计谋得逞，输掉这场战争，让黑暗笼罩整个中土，让所有的生灵都沦为奴隶。”埃尔隆德并没有挣脱开对方的钳制，任由他拉扯着自己的衣领勾起尚无血色的唇角笑了笑，语气仍然很平和，但其中却透着斩钉截铁的坚定，“所以你必须离开这里，做你应该做的事，而不是在这里和我争辩浪费时间。”

“混蛋，你就这么想死！！”

“相比起你之后要肩负的责任，我就算死一死都显得很轻松了不是吗。瑟兰迪尔，一切都交给你了，只有你才能救大绿林。”

冰冷的空气仿佛凝固住了，一时间谁也没有再说话，两人就这样无声地对视着。屋子内陷进长久的沉默中，只剩下瑟兰迪尔因为愤怒而急促的喘息声，似乎还再做内心最后的挣扎。最终绿林王子松开手无力地垂下，他微低着头大半张脸都隐藏在昏暗的阴影中看不清此刻的表情。

“如果我这样做了，无疑是亲手杀了你，”瑟兰迪尔低声地喃喃起来，“我做不到，埃尔隆德，你太自私了……”

一向骄傲自信的绿林王子此时像个迷失了方向的孩子，无助地站在岔路口不知该作何选择。一边是整个绿林军队的安危，一边是救了自己两次的同伴的性命，出于道义他不能为了这场战争而舍弃埃尔隆德，但大局当前又不能不舍弃，毕竟整个绿林的军队万千精灵的生命都在他的一念之间。

“抱歉……”埃尔隆德发出了一声微不可闻的喟叹，有些吃力地抬起手放在金发精灵的肩膀上，安慰道：“但这是唯一有效的办法……”

话还没有说完，埃尔隆德便被瑟兰迪尔揽进了怀中。

瑟兰迪尔紧紧抱住了埃尔隆德，唯恐一松手他便会消失不见，仿佛只有对方身体上的温度才可以驱赶走自心底泛起的寒意。并不是第一次面对生死，但却是第一次体会到了无能为力、恐惧莫名的无助和挫败感。他不想埃尔隆德死，可却又亲手将他推向死亡深渊，那种一下一下撕扯着心脏的痛苦让他控制不住地颤抖起来。

就算再如何拼命的挣扎也无计可施，瑟兰迪尔最终只能在黑发精灵耳边嘶哑地说：“答应我，一定要活着。”

对方力气之大牵动着背上的伤口又刺痛起来，埃尔隆德感觉到紧贴着他的身体在微微发抖，他从来没有见过瑟兰迪尔如此不知所措，他不应该有这样的表情。本来抱着必死的决心却在此时变得犹豫了，埃尔隆德突然不想就这么死了让这个精灵背负上自责。他想再见到绿林王子神采飞扬的表情，那才是他该有的样子。

“我答应你。”埃尔隆德也收拢手臂抱住对方，在他的耳边一字一句道，“等我回来。”

两人都明白这些几乎不可能实现话有多么的苍白无力，但彼此的怀抱却给予了对方坚定的信念，驱赶走那些痛苦和无助，得到一丝短暂的慰藉。

接着绿林王子松开双手，什么也没有再说，深吸了口气迅速站起来大步走到门口，一边拍门一边喊道：“开门！我带你们去留记号！”

门被打开时外面大量的光瞬间洒在金发精灵的身上，仿佛整个人都融进了柔和的虚幻之中，变得不真实起来。两个兽人拿着绳索将他反手捆绑起来，再推着他离开时，瑟兰迪尔站在门口犹豫了一瞬，似乎想转身再看一眼埃尔隆德，但最终还是头也不回地走了。

门再次被重重地关上，一切又再次归于昏暗。


	8. Chapter 8

-第七章-

为了提防瑟兰迪尔中途逃跑或耍其他花样，他们派了一小队约十几个兽人士兵押解着他在太阳西沉时出了城。

西边的天空没有火山灰尘和乌云的笼罩，落下去的夕阳将灰蓝色的天空染成了耀眼的橘红色，片片火烧云层层叠叠堆积在天边向四周延伸。接着逐渐西沉的光线慢慢落在伊锡利恩的森林之上，太阳在落下时放出得极亮光芒将高大繁茂的树冠映照得红光乍现，仿佛在森林上空燃烧起了一团团火焰。

当最后一丝光线消失在西边，整个中土大地再次陷进了无尽的黑暗中。此时瑟兰迪尔和那一小队兽人已经进入了伊锡利恩森林内。没有火把的映照森林内漆黑一片，即使是精灵的视线也变得模模糊糊，阴沉幽暗。森林内参天的古树盘根错节，相互纠缠的样子此时看起来仿佛是幢幢鬼影，全然没有了白天草木繁茂勃勃生机的气息。那些蛰伏在阴暗处如鬼魅一般的东西此时开始活跃起来，时而发出怪异的声音，令这无光的黑夜时时刻刻都充满着致命的危险。

瑟兰迪尔对这些全然不觉，尽管被反绑着手臂，却依然疾步地穿梭在森林间，此刻他要以最快的速度将这一小队兽人带离开索伦的控制范围内。经过之前在米那斯伊希尔城内被索伦悄无声息的掌控了所有的一切，现在瑟兰迪尔实在无法确定那个狡猾的黑暗魔君到底将他的计划布置到了何种地步。

他不能也不敢冒险，毕竟埃尔隆德还在他们手上，那个黑发半精灵为他争取了所有的机会，而他也要为他争取仅有的时间。尽管瑟兰迪尔知道回去救出埃尔隆德的希望十分渺茫，但就算再如何微乎其微也要去做，否则他绝不会原谅自己。

这种近乎绝望的感觉令绿林王子的心沉到谷底，他从来没有如此的纠结和无助过，哪怕是当他知道自己是个Omega时，当他第一次体会到Omega发情的痛苦和绝望时，都没有此时这般强烈。那时瑟兰迪尔虽然怨恨过命运的捉弄，但很快便认识到命运应该由自己来决定和改变，凭什么Omega就要软弱要被他人保护，只要强大起来，不委身于任何Alpha就依然是大绿林最骄傲的王子。可是他现在却发觉就算再如何强大如何骄傲，却依然要面对最残忍决绝的选择，依然救不了埃尔隆德的性命。

在这些所谓的命运面前，瑟兰迪尔真实地感觉到自己是如此的渺小和不堪一击。

压下烦躁、纷乱的思绪，他的首要任务必须是找到合适的地点和时机干掉这些该死的兽人，然后将米那斯伊希尔内所有的消息传达给他的父亲，只有这样才能阻止绿林大军盲目地陷进索伦的埋伏。尽管代价让瑟兰迪尔内心无法承受，毕竟谁的生命都不是卑微毫无意义，谁也不能罔顾谁的生死，更何况是自己的同伴、朋友。

绿林王子不敢想象当他赶回去时埃尔隆德的样子，也迫使自己不再去想。或许……或许还有机会赶回去救出那个黑发的半精灵。

埃尔隆德，你千万要活着等我回去！

思及至此，瑟兰迪尔下意识地加快了前行的脚步，带着那一小队兽人继续向森林深处走去。不知道兜兜转转地走了多久的时间，兽人们终于忍不住一个个开始咒骂起来。为了不引起他们的疑虑，瑟兰迪尔环视周围昏暗的茫茫夜色，估算了一下距离觉得这里应该安全了，便在一棵粗壮的雪松下停住。

兽人们见状不约而同地发出一阵刺耳难听的声音，其中一个粗鲁地向前推了瑟兰迪尔一把，催促他快点。绿林王子却转过身，抬了抬自己的肩膀，一脸无辜道：

“你们绑着我的双手，我要怎么留记号？”

站在最前面的兽人看了看他反绑的双手，犹豫了一会转身和身后的几个兽人用难听的兽语不知说了些什么，然后上前将绳子解开。瑟兰迪尔活动了下肩膀，接着飞快伸出手十分迅速地将那兽人腰间的匕首抽了出来。

瞬间十几个兽人作出反应将手中的刀纷纷举起，摆出防备姿势，警惕地哇哇大叫起来。

“放心。”金发精灵握着匕首转身向雪松走去，“我只是用它来刻记号罢了。”

走到树下，瑟兰迪尔背对着那些兽人，一边用匕首佯装着在树干上刻着什么一边开始思忖之后的计划。

就这样磨磨蹭蹭过了很长时间，见金发精灵一直没有刻完的迹象，兽人们又开始不耐烦地粗声粗气不满起来。两个兽人对视了一眼后小心翼翼走了过去，其中一个上前抓住瑟兰迪尔肩，用通用语说：

“不要耍什么花样蠢精灵，别忘了你的同伙还在我们手里！况且我们……”

话还没有说完便戛然而止，只见瑟兰迪尔迅速转身反抬起手在兽人喉间挥过，顷刻间黑色的血液从脖子处喷涌而出。金发精灵敏捷地一矮身，那股黑血准确无误地喷溅在另一个兽人脸上，趁此期间，他又肘部用力击在慌乱抹脸的那个兽人肚子上，在对方歪倒的一瞬，抬起手将匕首插进他的喉咙。

所有的动作都在火光电石间发生，漆黑的夜色中还没看清动作，那两个上前的兽人便倒了下去。站在后面的十几个兽人见状都大吃了一惊，待缓过神时金发的精灵早已经抄起兽人掉在地上的黑刀向他们冲了过来……

兵器相击声和兽人嘶吼声交相辉映不绝于耳，瑟兰迪尔的金发在黑暗中随着灵巧的动作肆意翻飞，仿佛闪着莹莹微光，那点点光芒将他的轮廓勾勒出异常美丽的一面。然而蓝色的眼睛内却好似燃起了熊熊火焰，宛如来自地狱深处的愤怒之火，让那极致美丽中平添了一抹恐怖的神态。

十几个兽人相继倒下后，混乱的森林间再次归于表面上的寂静。瑟兰迪尔丢下手中的刀抬手擦掉溅到脸上的血迹，眼中慢慢退去了方才可怖的神情，微张着嘴急促地喘息了一会。长时间的赶路和剧烈的打斗让金发精灵消耗了大量的体力，但他只靠着树干休息了一会，抬眼望了望树枝间的漆黑夜空，拉上斗篷上的兜帽遮住头脸，随即身影快速消失在了黑暗中。

一刻也不敢松懈，瑟兰迪尔想着快天亮时再稍微休息一会，于是咬紧牙关硬撑着快要透支的体力在茫茫夜色中向联盟军营地的方向奔去。

绿林大军的发兵的时间就拟定在明天晚上，也就是作战会议后的第六天夜晚，他们必须提前一晚到达米纳斯伊希尔。第二天联盟军与索伦军队在达哥拉平原上交战，待大量军队倾巢而出，内部空虚时他们再趁机从米纳斯伊希尔攻入魔多。一直被认定没有疏漏的完美计划，却都在索伦的一手掌控间化成了泡影，无法再实施。瑟兰迪尔不禁在内心自嘲起来，看来面对狡猾卑鄙的索伦，他们依然不是对手。

时间一分一秒地流逝而去，就在天色开始慢慢退去黑暗变得昏暗朦胧时，突然一些细微的脚步声传来。那些脚步声很轻，如果不是耳朵极其灵敏，即使在如此静谧的森林内也很难察觉。瑟兰迪尔很快从声音判断出发出这些声音的人数极多，并且整齐有序，就在距离他并不遥远的东侧，南方大道的方向。

瑟兰迪尔心下一惊，难道是索伦将军队埋伏在了附近？这个时候他们要去哪里？索伦的计划又改变了吗？

无数的疑问迫使瑟兰迪尔停住脚步，忍不住向森林边缘地带小心地靠了过去。躲在边缘的一棵树后，透过灰如潮水一般昏暗的天色，瑟兰迪尔在模糊之中的确看到了一支庞大的队伍在南方大道东侧暗影中，趁着夜色正在悄然无声地行进着，方向向南。

金发精灵怔了一瞬，如此庞大的军队能做到脚步轻到几不可闻的地步，恐怕只有精灵可以做到了。果不其然，当他再次仔细看去，就发现那些士兵身上都裹着灰色斗篷，几乎与夜色融为一体，斗篷下隐约露出的铠甲是大绿林西尔凡精灵的装备。

那是大绿林的军队！

刹那间瑟兰迪尔以为自己看错了，怎么可能是大绿林的军队，现在是第六天的凌晨，绿林的军队应该是在第六天晚上出发才对。金发精灵靠在树干上感觉到胸口处的心脏狂跳不止，额上渗出细小的汗珠，他清楚的知道自己决不会记错时间，那么……

闭上眼睛深吸了口气后再次探出头看向那支军队，没有看错，那就是他再熟悉不过的西尔凡精灵。既然没有错，唯一的可能性就是他的父亲，大绿林国王欧瑞费尔没有按照之前的计划进行，他提前发兵了！

瑟兰迪尔暗叫一声糟了，随即一个箭步冲出森林，向精灵大军飞奔而去。

突然从西边森林间窜出一个人影，踉踉跄跄地直冲进正在专心行进的队伍间，整齐划一的军队刹那间引起一阵不安的骚动。周围的精灵战士们几乎都在一瞬间戒备起来，举起兵器将那个人影团团控制在了队伍中间。

“是我！”人影不顾那些指向他的锋利刀尖，摘掉兜帽露出一头金发，顺着人群向前疾走了几步大喊道，“我父王在哪，我要见他！”

“王子？……是王子殿下！”昏暗中不知谁发出一声。

众人这才发现那浑身有些脏兮兮的人竟然是他们失踪了两天，到处都寻不到的王子殿下，于是队伍中又引起了一阵骚动。

“发生了什么事？都安静点，如果发现巡逻的兽人全部杀掉一个不许留！”听到后方传来混乱声，走在队伍前面的欧瑞费尔骑着马折返回来，随即就看到了站在精灵战士中间，格外显眼的金发精灵，“瑟兰迪尔？你怎么会在这里……”

“父王！你为什么要提前发兵？为什么没有按照计划进行？！”瑟兰迪尔拨开人群冲到欧瑞费尔面前，也顾不上什么礼仪将他的话打断。

坐在马上的欧瑞费尔看着儿子一副失魂落魄的样子不知道发生了什么，但随即想起他失踪了两天，怒道：“你这是在质问我么，我还没有问你为什么会突然失踪。这两天你跑到哪里去了，知不知道我有多担心你！”

“那些以后再说，没时间了！”金发精灵抬着头定定地看着他的父亲，蓝色的眼睛内溢满焦急之色，“现在当务之急必须，马上撤兵！”

“撤兵？”银发的大绿林国王皱了皱眉，不明所以，“为什么，给我个理由。”

于是瑟兰迪尔将索伦的计划向欧瑞费尔迅速交代了一遍，欧瑞费尔听完后并没有像其他精灵那般露出愕然的神情，而是垂下眼睛沉默不语，似乎是在权衡着什么面露凝重之色。

“来不及了，父王，赶快退兵吧！”瑟兰迪尔见父亲没有再说话，又急切地催促了一声。

抬起眼睛平静地审视了儿子一会，同样蓝色的双眼像是深不可测的海水一般，其中到底蕴含了什么谁也猜不透。欧瑞费尔转头突然提高声音道：“传令官，传我的命令，撤掉所有的伪装，将弓兵和盾兵调至队伍前方，步兵紧跟其上，提高戒备随时准备迎敌！继续出发！”

传令官将国王的命令随即传达下去，所有的精灵战士听到命令立刻撤掉了身上灰色的斗篷，露出本来的褐色铠甲，各自握紧手中的兵器，全神戒备。周遭的气氛骤然紧张起来，之前乱了的队伍很快恢复秩序，继续向南行进。

“父王？！”瑟兰迪尔惊讶地看着父亲，有些不敢相信他刚才下达的命令，然后又看了看从身边走过去的一排排精灵战士，才急声道，“索伦必然在前方的山坳间埋伏了大量的魔兵，我们这样贸然前行一定会中了他的诡计！”

“我当然知道，但是我已经得到他们有埋伏的消息，所以这并不是贸然而是有了十足的准备。”

“我们要与索伦大军交战？”

“既然索伦已经知道了所有的计划又设计了陷阱，那么我们就将奇袭改为正面迎敌。我不相信我们骁勇善战的大绿林战士再有准备的情况下，会输给那些四肢发达头脑简单的兽人。”欧瑞费尔坐在马上，将目光投向遥远的前方，神情坚定而执着，“战火即将点燃，如果现在选择退兵定会让军心涣散，万一遭遇追击必输无疑。开弓没有回头箭，军队已经走到了这里就不可能再退回去，所以我们不如选择以攻为守，直接迎击索伦的大军，一举攻占米纳斯伊希尔！”

“可万一战事并不如我们想象的那般乐观，又该如何？”瑟兰迪尔提出关键性的问题，“这和中了埋伏又什么区别？”

“放心吧，我已经同罗斯洛立安的阿玛蒂尔王达成协议，他们的军队会在伊锡利恩外围接应，随时准备支援。我们西尔凡精灵是时候该联起手来了！”

瑟兰迪尔知道再说什么也没有意义了，他已经无法再劝动欧瑞费尔选择退兵，父亲的性格他最清楚不过，一旦认定的事情就不会轻易改变。他也知道父亲所下的决定一直都自有他的道理，或许现在的情况下选择正面迎敌是最好的办法。

但万一战事并不乐观，那之前他所做的一切是对还是错？为此他选择了舍弃埃尔隆德是对还是错？他背负着痛苦抉择和纠结站在这里又究竟是为了什么？

脑海中突然浮现出那人的双眸，漂亮如灰色的鸽羽，总是温和地含着微笑。不知为何瑟兰迪尔感到一阵恐惧，情绪在瞬间失去控制，不顾一切地向前奔去。

“瑟兰迪尔！你去哪？”欧瑞费尔一惊，连忙大喊，“来人，把他给我拦住！”

……

前方的精灵战士见状立刻上前将瑟兰迪尔团团围住，但金发精灵却不顾任何人的阻拦，情急之下挥拳打倒一名挡在他面前的精灵。其他人则因为顾及他是王子而不敢动手，见有人被放倒只能在他向前时连连后退。

“滚开！”瑟兰迪尔面色苍白，握紧拳头冲那些精灵战士怒吼了一声。

见其他人阻拦不住，欧瑞费尔骑马奔来，然后跳下马走到儿子身边，皱紧眉头问道：“你在发什么疯，你要去哪里？”

“去救埃尔隆德！”瑟兰迪尔转头看向父亲，眉头同样深锁，在眉宇间形成一道痕迹的模样与欧瑞费尔如出一辙，“他为了我能顺利将消息传出，现在还在米那斯伊希尔城内生死未卜，我必须马上赶回去救他！如果晚了……晚了就一切都来不及了！”

“就这样去？”欧瑞费尔冷哼一声，“我看届时不但救不出他，你也会白白送命！”

“时间比我之前预计得早，现在返回去一定还来得及……”

“不行！”大绿林国王喝止住儿子，“冷静点，瑟兰迪尔！”

“眼睁睁地看着他被杀掉，你叫我怎么冷静！”瑟兰迪尔也大声反驳道。

“我不管其他人的死活，只要我的儿子好好活着，别去枉送性命！”欧瑞费尔随即命令周围的精灵士兵，“来人，把他绑起来不许离开大军一步。”

只能阻挡的精灵们得到国王的命令后才敢一拥而上，将绿林王子的双臂死死地钳制住无法动弹，尽管瑟兰迪尔奋力地挣脱，却依然无法挣开一群精灵的压制。

“你们……放开我！”瑟兰迪尔不死心地继续挣扎着，愤慨的目光中充满了对父亲做法的不解，“埃尔隆德是为了大绿林才被抓的，我们不能不去救他！”

大绿林的国王却没有再理会他的儿子，而是转身再次翻身上马，扬起手向大军挥了一下：“继续走，没有我的命令谁也不准停下！”

“父王……”金发精灵见状逐渐停下无谓的挣扎，眼底隐隐浮起一抹悲凉代替了之前的愤懑，声音也弱下来甚至带了丝哀求，“我恳求你，让我去救他……”

“既然跟着你的那些兽人已经死了，没有人回去报告消息，他们在不清楚什么情况下不会轻易杀了埃尔隆德。就算我们与索伦埋伏的大军交起战来，所有的人都会关注到战事当中，谁还会去理会一个关押的人质？瑟兰迪尔，不要任性，让一时的意气冲昏了你的头脑！我当初同意你留下不是让你送命的！”心思微微动容，欧瑞费尔叹了口气说，“更何况战争既起，死伤都是在所难免的，我想埃尔隆德既然选择留在那里，他就做好了牺牲的准备！”

“可是我分明可以救他……”

就在这时，精灵大军前方一阵骚动，欧瑞费尔连忙抬起头向远处望去，就看到传令官传来急报：前方有索伦大军埋伏！

果然还是来了！

瑟兰迪尔神色一凛，趁机甩开其他人的钳制，抬起头急切地向前方望去，睁大的蓝色眼瞳蓦地微缩，下意识地又转回头看向身后的父亲。就见银发的绿林国王微眯了下双眼，唇角勾起一丝冷笑，抽出挂在腰间的一柄银色的长刀双腿用力夹了下马腹，一边向前奔去一边高声喊道：

“全军戒备，列队！准备迎敌！”

当欧瑞费尔骑着马掠过瑟兰迪尔身边时，一句话飘进了金发精灵的耳中，被他清晰地捕捉到：“别忘了你和我说的，不管发生什么你都会守护好大绿林的！”

瑟兰迪尔一怔，望着父亲逐渐远去的背影，以及身边进入战斗准备的精灵战士，混乱的思绪迅速冷静下来。他清楚地知道这一刻必须舍弃埃尔隆德留下与自己的战士们在一起，身为绿林王子，他说过会守护好大绿林，所以不能眼睁睁看着那些战士陷入险境而不顾，这是他所背负的责任……

天色渐明，但魔多附近的天空被厚重的云层笼罩积压着，充满阴霾沉闷，透不过一丝的阳光。远处末日火山的上空更是乌云翻动，原本铅灰色的云被火焰映成一片血红之色，仿佛随时也会燃烧起来。闷雷的轰鸣时而滚滚而来，充斥在众人耳际。紫色闪电劈开附近的云层，忽明忽暗，一直延伸直远方，仿佛在宣誓索伦的恐怖和无所不能。

兽人的大军是在暗影山脉间一处山坳内大量涌出，数量无法估计，他们发出此起彼伏刺耳的吼叫声，如潮水一般向山下扑来。与此同时，早已经列好阵型的精灵军队，举起弓箭，随着一声令下无数的箭矢腾空而起，齐齐射向漫山遍野的兽人。一些兽人应声倒下，但更多的兽人补充上来，踏着那些倒下去的尸体，他们也举起弓箭，射向精灵们。

站在最前方的盾兵则高高举起巨大的盾，阻挡住那些飞来的箭矢。兽人的装备远不如精灵的精良，但却更加凶悍、残忍，不畏惧任何。他们完全不用盾来阻挡伤害，只知道不断的向前冲杀。一些狼骑兵躲过一波箭矢，以最快的速度狂叫着奔下山，跃进了精灵的队伍间，一下子冲散了原有的阵型。顿时刀剑相击声，厮杀惨叫声，兵器刺入血肉声不绝于耳。不断有精灵和兽人倒下，鲜红的血液与黑色的血液混在一起，染进了脚下的泥土间……

此时，米纳斯伊希尔城内。

埃尔隆德依旧靠着墙坐在那里，闭着双眼在阴影中一动不动，好像自瑟兰迪尔离开后他就没有再动过。屋子外面不断传来叫喊声和奔跑声，好像出了什么大事吵杂成一片，即便这样也没有影响到黑发精灵丝毫。

木门突然被人用力踹开，一道光线从门口射进屋内，埃尔隆德似乎感应到了光线的照射，睫毛微微颤动了一下，却依然没有睁开双眼。原本站在门口看守的两名兽人一前一后走了进来，后面那个手中提着一把刀。

“南方大道上打起来了，看来那些愚蠢的精灵已经中了埋伏，迈隆大人果然足智多谋，那个送信的精灵恐怕早就死了哈哈哈哈哈！”其中一个兽人故意用通用语说道，然后看着埃尔隆德猥琐地狞笑起来。

听到此话，埃尔隆德眉头微蹙睁开眼睛，一道暗芒自灰色的眼底一闪即逝，脸上却平静地没有任何表情。他看了一眼那两个兽人后，又将眼睛阖上好像什么事也没有发生一样。

“哈哈哈他到是镇定，估计也知道自己离死期不远了。”另外一个接道，“那现在留着他也没用了，不如杀了也省得我们劳神在这看着！”

“没错，把他杀了！”

说完提着刀的兽人走到埃尔隆德身边，咧开嘴露出丑陋凶残的笑容，慢慢举起手中的黑色长刀，向黑发精灵脖颈处用力砍了下去……

由于做好了充分迎敌的准备，索伦大军虽然强悍凶残且数量极多，但大绿林的西尔凡精灵更加勇猛无畏。两军在南方大道上展开了一场暗无天日的惨烈厮杀，大量的尸体堆满了那条曾经繁华美丽的古老商道，不断从中涌出的血液将脚下变得泥泞不堪。

天色逐渐大亮起来，英勇的西尔凡精灵们在欧瑞费尔的带领下杀出一条血路，占了绝对性的优势，尽管他们也死伤严重，但是绿林大军却士气高涨，势如破竹如潮水般推着兽人大军向米那斯伊希尔城一点点靠近。

然而就在他们以为这场战争胜利在望时，突然从大道的最南边传来一阵隆隆的巨大声响，脚下的大地都随之颤抖起来。仿佛从地底深处发出的叹息声让所有的人都充满了恐惧，不知发生了什么。随着震耳的隆隆声越来越近，越来越响，大道的尽头出现了庞大如山的影子……

伴随着飞扬的尘土，那些巨大的影子渐渐显现，竟然是全身覆满长毛，长着巨大牙齿的猛犸象。这些猛犸象由居住在南方的哈拉德人豢养，但是黝黑的哈拉德人早已经被腐化沦为了黑暗的奴隶，为索伦效命。没有想到这次索伦不仅仅埋伏了兽人大军，还动用了这些庞大的杀人武器！

“猛犸！！是猛犸——”不知道是谁发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，划破了整个战场。

那些巨大的猛犸象由背上的哈拉德人控制，仿佛一座座移动的小山般冲上战场，粗壮的四肢齐齐踏在地面上，使得整个山谷都震颤摇晃起来。与它们相较，那些高大的精灵们都显得渺小如蚁。冲来的猛犸象不分敌友，扬起长鼻和巨齿，不管是精灵还是兽人都被巨大的蛮力扫飞出去，接着又被后面或者旁边的猛犸象踩踏而过。

只是在刹那间所有的一切都失去了控制，面对那些巨大杀人武器的横冲直撞，大量的人不断被掀飞，踩烂，只是轻而易举地就将原本胜券在握的绿林大军冲垮得支离破碎。随处可见血肉横飞，断肢残骸和沾满鲜血的铠甲碎片；如炼狱一般，到处充斥着垂死挣扎的惨叫和哀嚎声，精灵的，兽人的……

停下手中的砍杀，瑟兰迪尔并没有穿铠甲的身上多了许多大大小小的伤口，鲜红的血几乎浸透了衣服，苍白的脸上也满是混着血液的尘土。他看到前方那些被猛犸象群围困的绿林精灵，无力再战，无力反抗，所有人的脸上充满了绝望和恐惧。他第一次开始憎恨精灵绝佳的视力，这让他的噩梦从夜晚走出来，真实地摆在面前。

恍然间，胳膊突然被人猛地拉扯住，瑟兰迪尔转头看到同样一身血污的加里安，不知道他什么时候过来的，他不是应该在父亲身边吗？只见加里安侧身砍倒一个冲过来的兽人喊道：“殿下，快跟我走！这场仗我们——总之，陛下命你马上离开这里！”

瑟兰迪尔神色微变，不安地抬起眼睛在混乱的战场上寻找着什么，很快他便看到了那抹再熟悉不过的身影。飞扬的银色发丝沾染着刺眼的血迹，欧瑞费尔举起长刀高声呐喊着一骑当先地冲在最前方，就像那些曾经驰骋在古老贝尔兰大地上的王者一般，面对黑暗没有丝毫的畏惧。

“我不走！”瑟兰迪尔甩开加里安的手，向欧瑞费尔的方向跑去。

“殿下！你不能……殿下——”

后颈部突然传来一阵剧痛，所有的力气好像被瞬间抽离了身体，瑟兰迪尔感觉脑中一阵晕眩，整个世界都跟着旋转了起来。接着眼前景象开始变得模糊而缓慢，但那些人的神情却如同烈焰烧灼着他的内心，深深地印到他的脑海中。

他救不了埃尔隆德，也守护不了大绿林，甚至不能与自己的父亲并肩作战到最后……他曾经想贪婪的将他们都紧紧地握在手中，然而那些所珍视的人像是一捧流沙，越是握得紧流失的越多；越是想珍惜越是容易失去，最终一个也没有握住，他失去了所有的一切。

这或许就是惩罚吧，瑟兰迪尔想，从他决定离开埃尔隆德那一刻就已经开始了。

一声闷雷从魔多的上空炸响，酝酿了许久的大雨终于倾然而泄，就好像是上天在此时流下悲悯的眼泪。然而那些恐惧和惨叫并没有因此而停止，瑟兰迪尔仰头倒在了地上，冰冷的雨水恣意地落在脸上，冲掉脸上的斑斑血迹，他绝望地闭上了双眼……

一刹那，他仿佛听到了伊露维塔的叹息。


	9. Chapter 9

-第八章-

再次睁开眼睛时，瑟兰迪尔发现自己躺在一片柔软的草地上，头顶是明晃晃的太阳，周身都浸在一片柔和的阳光中，微风轻拂而过带着缕缕花香。眯了眯眼睛，抬起手遮去那些洒在脸上的阳光，金发精灵有些茫然地坐起身。看着四周的景象，似乎很熟悉却又一时想不起是哪里。

一个小孩子突然从身边一阵风似地跑了过去，留下一串清脆的笑声，短短的金发在阳光下闪闪发光。随后又有一个身影掠过他，向那个孩子奔去，同样有着一头金色的长卷发散在身后，银色的衣裙和轻扬而起的发丝带起一股熟悉的香气。

那是……母亲的味道？

瑟兰迪尔愣了一瞬，慌忙从草地上跳起来想追上那个身影。可刚刚踏出一步，周身便猛地剧烈摇晃起来，眼前的景象就仿佛被什么扯碎了般，一点点失去色彩，耳边刹那间充满了撕心裂肺的惨叫和哭喊声。垂下头连忙用手捂住耳朵，但那些声音仍然像是可以穿透耳膜般直刺进心里。

停下！停下来！！

凄厉的声音逐渐消失，瑟兰迪尔恍惚间又置身在了另一处。盘根错节的参天大树，几乎遮蔽了头顶的阳光，但那些细碎的光线还是顺着树枝间的缝隙，打下一道道金色的光束，星星点点倾洒在草丛灌木上形成耀眼的光斑。

是大绿林，瑟兰迪尔再熟悉不过了，那么刚刚的景象是哪里？那个有着一头金发的身影又是谁……

踩着脚下柔软的落叶，绿林王子毫无目的的向前走去，周围寂静无声只有踏过的落叶发出“沙沙”地声响。不知走了多远，似乎走到了森林的尽头。

就在穿过森林一瞬原本明亮的光线一下子晦暗下来，天空中翻滚的乌云几乎压在了头顶，空气滞闷而压抑。抬眼向前望去前方则是满目狼藉。各种尸骸堆在荒野上，有精灵还有兽人，黑红的血液渗进泥土中绵延数里，那是战争所留下的疮痍。一些存活下来的座狼正在吞噬着散落在地上的内脏，扑面而来的血腥味令人作呕。

瑟兰迪尔别过头不想再继续看这惨不忍睹的景象，正准备转身离开时，却看到灰蒙蒙的雾气中有一抹影子向他走来。银发银甲，高大挺拔的身姿却满是血污，手中的长刀还滴着兽人的黑血，仿佛刚刚经历了一场生死之搏。

父亲！瑟兰迪尔看着那抹逐渐清晰的身影，睁大眼睛定在原地动弹不得。

“快离开这里，回到你该在的地方。”走到距离瑟兰迪尔不到十几步远的地方停住不再向前，银发的大绿林国王微笑起来，浅淡的笑容代替了一贯肃容，“守护好大绿林，瑟兰迪尔，这是你答应我的。”

瑟兰迪尔张了张嘴却什么声音也发不出，喉咙干涩得就好像刮过了一阵沙尘。

就在此时一支羽箭破空而来，带着劲风从后方擦过瑟兰迪尔的脖子，直直地射向欧瑞费尔的喉咙，顿时血花四溅。

阴郁的天空漫天血红……

不！父亲——

瑟兰迪尔大叫一声猛地坐了起来，紧接着后颈传来的刺痛又令他不得不垂下头，发出干涩的呻吟声。

“瑟兰迪尔？”

“殿下！”

熟悉的声音在耳畔响起，将他从模糊朦胧的状态中唤醒，逐渐清晰的视线中慢慢闪现出了事物。然而脖颈处传来阵阵的疼痛让他本能地伸出手想去摸索，却被一只有力的手握住无法动弹。

“别动，你后颈的伤已经愈合的差不多了。”

瑟兰迪尔这才抬起头看向身边，一双明亮熟悉的灰眸落入视线中，里面溢满了紧张和担心，还有一丝关切。握着自己右手的掌心传来的温暖，从指尖一点点渗透到心里，让他因为恐惧而变得僵直的肌肉慢慢松弛下来。

“埃尔隆德？”待看清眼前的人时，瑟兰迪尔还有些茫然的蓝眼陡然一亮，反手一把抓住对方的手，用力握住，“你还活着，你没有死？”

“放心吧，我没死。”埃尔隆德微笑起来。

“幸好……幸好你没有死……”真实地感觉到从埃尔隆德手中传来的温度，金发精灵这才松了口气，垂下眼仿佛自言自语地用干涩的声音说，“我很想去救你，但……”

“我知道，加里安向我说了，我都知道……”埃尔隆德的声音极其温柔，好像冬日里午后的阳光透过树林洒在身上，可以融化掉所有的寒冷和不安。他说着将身后加里安手中的杯子拿过来，关切道，“先喝些水吧。”

瑟兰迪尔听话地接过杯子将水喝下去，干涩发疼的喉咙终于得到了些许缓解。抬眼环顾了下四周才意识到已经置身在自己的营帐内，身边高脚烛台上的烛火轻轻跃动着。不禁皱起眉头问：“我为什么会在这，之后到底又发生了什么，你是怎么逃出米那斯伊希尔的？”

“达哥拉平原上的战争已经结束了。”

“什么？”

欧瑞费尔的大绿林军队突然遭到猛犸象的冲击，因为装备上的不足很快就溃败下来，前来支援的罗斯洛立安军队也被追赶出南方大道，围堵进沼泽孤立无援。当诺多和人类的援军赶至时，阿玛蒂尔王已经牺牲在沼泽内。

原本定在七日之后的战争因为突来的变故提前拉开了序幕。

索伦不仅从黑门放出了数量极多的兽人大军，甚至那些从南方而来的堕落人类也加入进来。精灵和人类的联盟军则在吉尔加拉德和伊兰迪尔的带领下，按照拟定的策略发起猛烈攻击，气势锐不可当。箭雨刀芒如疾风骤雨般铺天盖地，整个达哥拉平原都沦为了战场。头顶的黑云惊涛骇浪翻滚，不断涌向四面八方，平原之上到处充满了厮杀声惨叫声，尸横遍野，血流成河……

这场战役后来被载入史册，被后世人相传时依然可以感受到当年的惨烈与悲壮。

经过一天一夜的战斗，联盟军最终以微弱的优势在达哥拉平原上击败了索伦大军并攻入黑门，尽管也付出十分惨重的代价。狡猾的索伦躲进了巴拉多要塞内，那个几乎是无坚不摧的高塔，联盟军一时间根本无法攻入，只好暂时将其团团围住。

埃尔隆德在米那斯伊希尔躲过那致命的一刀，反手杀掉那两个兽人逃了出来。而瑟兰迪尔因为身受重伤却意外捡回一条命，已经昏迷了几天有余。

“我们现在在魔多境内，我王命令联盟军在这里安营扎寨，一边休整军队一边随时监控着索伦的举动。”埃尔隆德尽量用简单不带任何感情色彩地将这场惨烈的战争叙述给瑟兰迪尔。

“阿玛蒂尔死了，那……”瑟兰迪尔听完喃喃道，一瞬间似乎想起了什么陡然地提高声音，“我父亲呢？他在哪？！”

然而黑发精灵却沉默下来，瑟兰迪尔瞪着蓝色的眼睛逼视着对方，试从他的眼中得到答案，埃尔隆德却目光闪烁着避开了。

不安的气氛开始在周身蔓延，这让瑟兰迪尔突然感到一阵彻骨的寒意自心底升腾而起，席卷了全身，好像体内所有的血液都被抽干一般。脑海中立刻浮现出了梦中的那一幕，漫天的血花以及死亡……

那个梦难道是个预示，又或者说那个梦其实是父亲的告别？

这时站在后面一直沉默不语却忧心忡忡的加里安走了过来，将一把银色的长剑十分郑重地捧到瑟兰迪尔面前，微弓着身垂下眼睛，声音里夹杂着无法掩饰的悲伤：“殿下……不，是国王陛下，大绿林以后就交给您了……”

加里安的话宛如一道平地惊雷陡然炸响，证实了所有的猜测，瑟兰迪尔的表情僵硬在脸上，脑中一片混沌失去了任何思考。只是怔怔地抬起手接过那把剑，可指尖却控制不住地颤抖起来。

垂下眼凝滞着手中的长剑，那是他父亲最喜爱的武器，剑柄与剑身十分罕见地被铸成一体，上面刻着繁复精致的花纹，优美银亮的剑身仿佛可以映出人影。[2]

下意识地将长剑紧紧握住，瑟兰迪尔似乎还能通过这把剑感受到父亲手中的温度，就如还在年幼时父亲宽大温暖的手握着他的，教他走路，教他读书，教他骑射。不仅如此还传递给他浓浓的爱，瑟兰迪尔清晰地记得自己第一次遭遇发情的时候，由于体制原因父子无法相见。父亲说过那几天亦是他活了这么久最难熬的日子，痛苦内疚同样不断纠缠着他。因为那是身为父亲唯一无法帮上的事情，甚至不能握住儿子的手，告诉儿子什么都不要怕，父亲就在身边……

对于母亲的印象瑟兰迪尔早已经模糊不清，记忆中都是父亲通过双手将所有的一切都教予了他。现在又将绿林国王这顶沉重的王冠也交给了他，从没有问过他愿不愿意，想不想要，就这样毫无征兆地丢下一切走了，再也不会回来。

“瑟兰迪尔……”埃尔隆德忧虑地看着一言不发的金发精灵。

“你们都出去吧，让我一个人待会……”瑟兰迪尔呆坐在床上低垂着眼帘，面色沉静却苍白得吓人，带着颤音的话似乎在极力压抑着痛苦。

埃尔隆德明白此时再多安慰的话也无法抚慰失去亲人的痛苦，就算瑟兰迪尔没有表现出来，也知道他此刻的内心正在承受着怎样的煎熬。那种彷徨无依的感觉埃尔隆德也曾有过切身的体会，一丝痛楚爬上心头，突然很想上去抱一抱眼前这个充满哀伤的精灵……

但是战争并没有停止，索伦就近在眼前。谁也无法预料即将面对他们的还将是怎样更加残酷的战争，今天还在一起谈笑的人或许明天就不在了，活着的人却依然要为了光明继续战斗下去，根本没有更多时间用来悲伤和缅怀。

那顶王冠背后的责任与担当，大绿林余下的战士们，都还等待着瑟兰迪尔。过了今天那些所有的哀伤和痛苦都要从新任国王的脸上消失，这样才能安抚住那些因失去国王而惶恐哀恸的绿林大军，才能肩负起绿林国王应该承担的重任。

那么，现在就给他一个独处的空间吧。

“请节哀……”埃尔隆德将手搭在金发精灵的肩上安抚般地轻捏了捏，然后站起来同加里安一同走出营帐。

此时已经是深夜，但不远处火山喷发出的炽烈火焰，将戈埚洛斯平原周围照耀的一片通明。埃尔隆德望了眼远处仿佛随时要燃烧起来的暗云，对加里安道，

“瑟兰迪尔后颈的伤已经没什么大碍了，记得每天按时换药很快就会恢复。如果还有什么事需要帮忙，就来诺多军营找我。”

加里安点点头，埃尔隆德正准备离开时，身后的营帐内突然传来“砰”的一声，仿佛什么东西倒了，两人同时转头去看，发现营帐里面陷进一片黑暗中。

“王子殿下？”加里安急切地喊了一声，正准备进去查看。

埃尔隆德却拉住加里安，向他点了下头：“别急，这里交给我吧。”

黑发传令官再次走回瑟兰迪尔的营帐内，由于这里距离末日火山略远，亦没有月光的照耀，营帐里面漆黑一片。犹如一潭静止的死水，没有一丝涟漪波动，即使是精灵的眼睛也看不清晰。

模糊的视线中，他看到金发精灵依然坐在床上并没有什么异样，貌似是床边的烛台被碰倒了。松了口气，埃尔隆德走过去将倒在地上的烛台扶起来，正准备再次点燃时，瑟兰迪尔突然暗哑着声音说：“别点……”

“好吧。”停下手中的动作，埃尔隆德在黑暗中犹豫了一会，不知此时是出去还是留下来。最终黑发半精灵还是坐到了床边，什么也没有再说，只是静静地坐在那。

过了良久，瑟兰迪尔才打破无边的寂静，嗓音很暗沉：“父亲他……还会回来吗？”

“我不知道。”埃尔隆德说。

停顿了片刻，他又继续说道：“我不知道他还会不会选择回到中土，但我知道你的父亲是位伟大的国王，还是位英勇的战士。维拉的判决一向是公正的，他会在等候大厅内得到曼督斯的审判，他一定会因为对抗黑暗的英雄事迹而得到重塑身体的机会。看着吧，瑟兰迪尔，你的父亲很快就会重生。”

半精灵的语气中充满了期待，他微笑地说着那些关于未来的希冀，“如果他选择不回来也无妨，终有一天你乘船回到维林诺，在那里你会再见到他的。”

“在维林诺吗？”

希望的光芒被再次被点亮，埃尔隆德的话仿佛触动了隐藏在内心最深处的柔弱，瑟兰迪尔的声音变得哽咽。昏暗中只看到他垂着头，金色的长发遮住大半张脸，看不清任何表情，但埃尔隆德能感觉到他在流泪。退去了往日里骄傲自信的锋芒，此时的绿林王子看起来格外的脆弱无助。

“是的，在维林诺。”埃尔隆德说着在黑暗中伸出手，摸索着拉住对方冰冷的手。

谁也没有再开口说话，就这样掌心贴着掌心，两只手紧紧地交握在一起。

……

从营帐内出来后，埃尔隆德准备回诺多营地复命。

笼罩在魔多境内的黑云更加浓重骇人，连成一片片像是沸水般剧烈地涌动翻滚，积压在头顶仿佛随时可以将一切吞噬。不远处的末日火山喷出炽热的火焰和漫天浓烈的黑烟，与上空的黑云混为一体将附近天空染成骇人的颜色。刺鼻的硫磺味也更加浓郁，弥漫在空气中，就连呼吸一口都觉得喉咙火辣辣的疼痛。

牵着马穿过大绿林的营地，此时营地内燃起了火把，在火光的映照下，埃尔隆德见到一些西尔凡战士们神色黯然，忧心忡忡，不由自主地担忧起来。瑟兰迪尔恐怕真的要尽快振作起来，才能使这些幸存的战士们也重新恢复斗志。

正想着，忽然听到四周传来断断续续飘忽的歌声，是精灵们正在悼念那些因战争而逝去的亡魂。似乎是感应到了彼此内心的悲伤，零散浅唱低吟渐渐地融成一体变得清晰起来。众多精灵用柔美空灵的嗓音吟唱着凄婉哀伤的挽歌，绵绵不绝地回荡在埃尔隆德的耳边，触动着灵魂最深处，久久不散。

所以当至高王的传令官回转到诺多军营时，心情格外沉重。不仅仅是那些缅怀死去同胞的歌声感染了他，更多的是为这片被索伦侵蚀的土地感到伤痛，不知道还要为此而凋零多少生命，才能换来昔日的那些美好。

埃尔隆德不禁在心中哀叹……

不知不觉走到至高王的营帐前，埃尔隆德抬起头见到诺多的至高王负着手站在营帐外，此刻正凝视着前方矗立在一片被黑红火光反射出诡异色彩的黑塔。黑塔后方则是终年喷薄不停末日火山，大量的赤红色火焰穿透过重重雾霭，映照在吉尔加拉德灰色的瞳孔内，仿佛也燃起了愤怒的熊熊烈焰。

“陛下。”埃尔隆德快步走过去，向吉尔加拉德行了一礼。

吉尔加拉德这才回过神，转头看到埃尔隆德后才恢复了往日的温和：“你回来了。大绿林和罗斯洛立安的情况怎么样，瑟兰迪尔醒了吗？”

“罗斯洛立安所剩军队，暂时交由阿玛蒂尔王的传令官管理。据说已经通知了阿玛蒂尔之子安罗斯王子前来接应，预计会在半个月之内赶到。大绿林的军队也应该是交给了欧瑞费尔之子瑟兰迪尔王子……”埃尔隆德说到这里顿了顿，随即又继续道，“我刚刚从大绿林营地回来，他已经醒了，伤势并不严重。但因为突然失去父亲，精神状态不太好，恐怕这段时间也肩负不了领导军队的责任。”

听到这些，吉尔加拉德若有所思地点点头：“我知道了。现在大绿林和罗斯洛立安的情况都不太乐观，如果他们有什么需求，我们都尽量提供帮助。”

“是。”黑发传令官应道。

“虽说这次达哥拉平原之战我们暂时取胜了，但却折损了两位王和许多战士，这对联盟军来说是极大的损失。现在不仅是绿林和罗斯洛立安，就连我们和刚铎的军心都很不稳定，休整时间一定要将战士们安抚住。”吉尔加拉德说着无可奈何地叹了口气，然后伸出手轻拍了下传令官的胳膊，“埃尔隆德，这段时间就辛苦你一下多往这两个营地跑跑了，等过几日我会亲自过去探望一下。”

谁知埃尔隆德突然单膝跪在了至高王面前，低下头，声音压得很沉：“陛下，请您责罚。”

吉尔加拉德愣了愣，显然没有料到自己的传令官这突如其来的举动，连忙俯身去扶他：“怎么了，怎么突然——”

埃尔隆德却固执地跪在地上，低垂着头说：“此次绿林与罗斯洛立安单独行动的计划，我原本是事先知道的，却因为逞一时之能没有及时通知陛下。如今造成了如此无法挽回的局面我难逃其咎，在大绿林的营地看到那些战士我——陛下，请您责罚我吧。”

听到这些，至高王再次喟叹了一声，见对方不起身也就势跟着蹲了下去，将双手搭在埃尔隆德低垂的双肩上，“看着我，埃尔隆德。”

黑发传令官听到至高王的命令，缓缓抬起头对上与之平视的温柔目光，鸽子灰般的眸子里溢满了哀伤和悔恨。那神情让吉尔加拉德心生恻隐，他怎么舍得去惩罚眼前这个一直在他心中占据着重要位置的人。更何况这件事也并非他一个人的错，自己身为联盟主帅，军队内出了分崩离析的事，难道就不是错么。

“你的心情我能体会，我又何尝不为此而感到悲伤。但这不是你一人的错，如果说有错，我这个联盟主帅才是首当其冲。”吉尔加拉德的声音缓慢而柔和，“如果不是我一开始与绿林国王心生间隙，他就不会如此一意孤行冒此大险。在作战会议上他暂时妥协恐怕也是为了绿林的奇袭计划得以实施，我早就该了解欧瑞费尔的脾气……”

“但是如果我及时告知陛下，或许情况便不是这样了。或许您可以阻止他……”埃尔隆德垂下眼喃喃道。

“大绿林的计划我也有仔细分析过，如果成功并非不是个良策，但这是战争，尔虞我诈机关算尽谁又能保证一定会成功，你们在第一时间想到去侦查也没有错。更何况你一直以为这个计划并不成熟，绿林不会莽撞实施，如果是我在计划不明确时也不会轻易说出来，造成不必要的混乱。”

“不，这是我的疏忽。其实在瑟兰迪尔将计划全盘托出时，我就应该想到他们早已经谋划好了一切。”

“可就算想到你又能阻止这一切吗？原本在侦查到米纳斯伊希尔确实是索伦设下的诱敌圈套后，瑟兰迪尔是有足够的时间赶回来，却不想欧瑞费尔王的提前出发以及过于轻敌……正是这些种种的原因才造成了如今这个局面，并非你一个人可以左右。”

“可是……”

“没有什么可是，埃尔隆德，你要了解现在联盟军失去了两名得力的指挥，需要的是鼓舞士气而非惩罚。如果我因此而惩罚你，战士们知道会怎么想，接下来的仗要还要不要继续打？如今索伦就近在咫尺，难道要前功尽弃令那些在战争中死去的战士都白白牺牲吗？”吉尔加拉德用力捏了下埃尔隆德的肩膀，面色异常凝重，“况且你为了让瑟兰迪尔将消息传出去差点死在米纳斯伊希尔，这个惩罚已经够了！至少我觉得够了，如果……我……”

埃尔隆德听出了至高王的欲言又止，有些疑惑地抬起眼睛：“陛下？”

“不，没什么……快起来吧，如果被外人看到我的传令官跪在这里成什么样子！”吉尔加拉德说着将埃尔隆德拉起来，又审视了他片刻，“你背上的伤怎么样了？”

“已经没事了。”埃尔隆德摇摇头。

“确定？”黑发的至高王皱了下眉头，仿佛并不太相信埃尔隆德的话，“你从米纳斯伊希尔回来后就直接上了战场，战事结束后也一直在奔波，根本没有时间好好休息……不行，还是去医官那再看看吧！”

“确实没什么大碍了，我也会些医术的难道您忘了……”

“不要废话，这是王的命令！”

容不得抗拒，诺多的至高王说完便拉着他的传令官朝随军医官的营帐走去。

面对固执起来和自己不相上下的至高王，埃尔隆德颇有些无奈，但却清晰地感觉到之前内心深处的冰冷空茫被缓缓注入一股温暖的力量，那是来自吉尔加拉德特有的温柔，时时刻刻都在温暖着他。

吉尔加拉德原本计划是联盟军在魔多境内稳定下来后，再去大绿林和罗斯洛立安的军营探望。然而索伦却没有给他们任何喘息的机会。

两日后，从巴拉多要塞的南面突然飞来无数的箭矢。围在南面戈埚洛斯平原的是伊兰迪尔之子埃西铎率领的人类军队，在毫无征兆的情况下许多人类战士遭受箭雨的袭击，死伤无数。埃西铎不得不率兵向后撤退，就在撤退时一股数量并不算庞大的兽人军从黑塔内涌出，直追向后撤退的人类军队，想趁着混乱杀出重围。

好在他的兄弟安那瑞安同在戈埚洛斯平原东南，发现情况后立即率兵支援，尽管埃西铎的军队因为突袭连连败退，但还是顽强抵抗到安那瑞安赶来，兄弟两人一同死死守住边防不让那些索伦的爪牙突围出去。

当距离较远的吉尔加拉德率领诺多大军赶到时，刚铎的战士们已经将那一队兽人军尽数消灭掉。看到因为箭雨和遭遇突围而永远死去的人类，那些远比精灵要脆弱的多得生命就这样消失，吉尔加拉德不禁扼腕叹息。

于是他下令再次召集各军指挥，重新部署围攻巴拉多要塞的策略。

会议当天除了罗斯洛立安的安罗斯王子还未曾赶到，其他指挥均陆续赶来，就连瑟兰迪尔也意外地出现了。

将召开会议的消息传达给大绿林时，那时埃尔隆德还在担忧他的情况。如今看到他一身戎装出现在会议现场，面容虽然有些消瘦但精神已经恢复如初，完全没有了那日的哀伤和脆弱。幽蓝的眼眸中闪烁的是埃尔隆德所熟悉的光芒，是他一直希望看到的绿林王子应该有的坚定和自信。

黑发的传令官不由地嘲笑起自己多余的担心，这个精灵远比自己想象的要独立强大得多。他毕竟是大绿林的继承人，是现任大绿林的国王，是所有绿林精灵的希望。

吉尔加拉德看到瑟兰迪尔时也颇有些惊讶，简单问候了几句，瑟兰迪尔全都一一回答。之后的会议中，这位新任的绿林国王与各军指挥一起讨论，并积极提出有效对策，配合各种应对部署。大概是吸取了之前父亲欧瑞费尔急躁冒进的教训，瑟兰迪尔一扫往日身为王子时的骄纵，表现得沉稳冷静很多。

绿林大军因上一役损失太过惨重，他不能也不准再放任自己用那些西尔凡战士们的性命来冒险。毕竟，战争的残酷是任何人也承受不起的痛苦。

会议结束后，联盟军进行了一次大规模调整，对巴拉多要塞的围攻重新拟定了计划和应对方针。期间索伦也没有再出现任何动静，躲在高耸坚固的黑塔内不知又酝酿着什么计谋。远处的末日火山依旧日夜不断地喷发着浓烈的黑烟和赤红的火焰，将天地都笼罩在一片混沌的灰暗当中。

每个人都绷紧着神经，时刻准备迎接着未知的战斗，这种无休止的状态不知还要持续多久。时间久了所有人都感到了不堪重负的疲倦和忧虑，但依旧不敢有一丝松懈。压抑在心中的阴影和疲惫转化成了愤恨，他们对索伦的恨意与日俱增。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注2：设定大王的剑是从欧爷爷那传承下来的


	10. Chapter 10

-第九章-

这一日，埃尔隆德与格洛芬德尔、埃瑞斯特从至高王的营帐内出来。一名守卫突然赶来唤住了至高王的传令官，称大绿林的王宫总管前来拜访，已经在埃尔隆德的营帐内等候多时。

是加里安，难道是瑟兰迪尔那边出了什么事？

埃尔隆德微蹙了一下眉头，按下心中突然浮起的一丝不安，转身嘱咐格洛芬德尔和埃瑞斯特先走。格洛芬德尔一副了解的神情，点了下头和埃瑞斯特离开了。

待至高王的传令官赶回自己的营帐时，就看到有着一头深棕色头发的绿林总管正在营帐内来回踱步，几乎要皱在一起的眉头表明他此刻焦虑的心情。

“加里安。”埃尔隆德唤了一声。

绿林总管转过身看到来者就像见到救星般几乎整个人扑了过来，也顾不得什么礼仪，一把握住埃尔隆德的右手激动道：“埃尔隆德大人！感谢一如您总算回来了！”

“怎么了？”埃尔隆德有些不明就里。

“您上次说如果有什么要事需要帮忙，就来诺多营地找您……所以这次您无论如何也要帮我！”

“是的，有什么事不妨慢慢说。”埃尔隆德微笑着抬左手示意了一下旁边的椅子，“是瑟兰迪尔让你来的吗？”

加里安并没有坐下，而是左顾右盼地开始犹豫起来：“不、不是，是……”

绿林总管的变化让埃尔隆德感到好奇：“到底发生了什么，你不说我要如何帮你？”

“是国王陛下他……失踪了。”

“失踪？”埃尔隆德愣了一瞬，“失踪……是怎么回事？”

加里安苦恼地搓着手掌在营帐内来走了几步：“就是陛下已经消失三天了，到处都找不到……”

“为什么会失踪？前几日他来参加会议时，我见他的精神状态都很好，似乎已经走出了失去父亲的阴影……你们没有派人去寻找吗？”黑发传令官露出诧异的神情。

“其实……”绿林总管看了一眼埃尔隆德再次变得欲言又止起来，似乎有什么难言之隐，“我可能大概知道陛下为什么会失踪，所以……没有敢派人去寻找。但我又不放心他……实在没有办法，只要来寻求您的帮助了……”

看着加里安吞吞吐吐又语句混乱的样子，埃尔隆德再好的耐心也被消磨殆尽了：“加里安，你最好告诉我实情，到底发生了什么事？”

棕发的绿林总管这才露出一副视死如归的表情，不安地看向四周发现并没有其他人在，便凑近埃尔隆德将声线压低：“大人，这原本是国王陛下的隐私，但事到如今我也只能向您坦白……”

埃尔隆德闻言下意识地挑了下眉。

“陛下他……是个Omega。因为长期服用草药抑制所以将内在性别隐藏的很好。其实前几日陛下食欲不好时我就应该有所察觉，但那时我却单纯以为是因前任国王去世所导致的……或许陛下前段时间忘记服用抑制药物，那么现在突然失去踪迹的唯一原因——大概是陛下的发情期到了……”

瑟兰迪尔是个Omega？Omega！

这个信息让一向以睿智著称的半精灵呆愣在原地。

他和瑟兰迪尔虽然相识不算久，但却曾一起面对困境一起并肩杀敌，至少埃尔隆德觉得他们也算是经历过生死的过命朋友。那个气势并不输给任何Alpha的精灵怎么会是个Omega，怎么可能是本该生活在各种保护下，不应该出现在战场上与兽人厮杀的Omega。

埃尔隆德愣了好一会才回过神，用不太肯定的语气向加里安确认：“你是说瑟兰迪尔因为发情期到了，才躲出去的吗？”

“应该是这样……陛下十分排斥自己的Omega体质，所以一直都被隐瞒着只有我和前任国王知道。不能大肆派人寻找也是担心这件事被宣扬出去……”加里安的语气里充满了无可奈何，“可陛下已经失踪三天我实在担心他的安全。您知道的，Omega在发情期时没有任何的防御能力，就算平日里再强大也无能为力……”

怔怔地听着绿林总管说完，埃尔隆德才道：“那么你来找我……”

“埃尔隆德大人，我来找您是希望您能够帮我找到陛下。”加里安再次郑重地握住半精灵的手，几乎用乞求的语气说：“国王不见了我必须要留下控制一团糟的局面。向您寻求帮助也不仅仅因为您是个Beta，您还是位仁慈而伟大的医者，如果陛下确实遇到了发情期，我恳求您能照顾好他，别让他受到伤害！”

就这样，埃尔隆德在加里安几乎带着哭腔的恳求下，不得不向吉尔加拉德含糊其辞地告了假，独自一人骑着马出了联盟军的营地。

完全没有目的性地纵马奔驰在弥漫着火山灰的平原上，马蹄扬起大量的尘土仿佛都带着火星，远处群山隐没在浓重的雾霾当中，形成连绵起伏的巨大阴影不知要延伸到何处。即使是精灵的双眼也无法穿透层层晦暗看清远方，目光所及均是一片灰茫茫的景象。埃尔隆德根本不知道该去哪里寻找。

勒住漫无目的奔跑的马匹，黑发精灵垂下酸痛而迷茫的灰眼，在心底不由地叹了口气，似乎还在努力消化着瑟兰迪尔第二性别是个Omega的事实。

埃尔隆德并不是没有见过男性Omega，其中和他最为亲近，留在伊姆拉缀斯的管家林迪尔便是个男性的Omega。林迪尔曾向身为医者的他寻求过抑制发情的药物，为此他也曾花费大量的时间来研究所谓的第二性别。

伊露维塔所创造的阿尔达世界不管是精灵、人类、亦或是其他种族，除了出生时起便显现出的第一性别，也就是分为男、女两种外在性别；在成年尤其是性成熟时隐藏在身体内部的第二性别会逐渐觉醒，于是又被分为Alpha、Beta、Omega三种内在性别。

由于Beta并没有任何特殊变化，所以被划为普通人。事实上大多数人都是普通的Beta，Alpha和Omega的数量并不多，尤其是女性Alpha和男性Omega更是稀少。埃尔隆德努力回忆了一下，在自己活了三千多年的时间里似乎就只见过盖拉德丽尔夫人一位女性Alpha。

而Alpha和Omega的特殊之处在于，Omega不论男女都具备很强的生育能力，但体质较弱，又因为数量稀少一般情况下都会受到很好的保护。他们在性成熟后便进入自主发情期，期间会本能的想要与人交配而散发出浓郁的气息，这个气息对Beta没有影响，却可以吸引Alpha。Alpha本身不会自主进入发情期，但Omega发情时的气息却可以激发他们产生强烈的性欲和征服欲，同时也会散发出Alpha发情的气息，诱导Omega与之发生交配行为。

这种行为一旦发生，尤其是Alpha的性器进入Omega的生殖腔内形成结并且射精，便完成了标记，而发情时的Omega也非常容易受孕。被标记后Omega从此只属于这个Alpha，其他Alpha也不会再感受到他的气息，除非Alpha死去才会断开标记的链接。这一点Beta是无法做到的，无法完成标记自然也不会使Omega受孕。

大概是为了保障生育能力，未被标记的Omega发情周期间隔时间很短且不稳定，进入发情期后会伴随着很强烈的感觉，身体得不到满足的痛苦和心里上的绝望让体质弱的Omega根本无法承受。在极短的间隔时间内就要经历一次痛苦的发情期，致使很多Omega成年时就会寻一位Alpha结成伴侣。因为一旦被标记发情周期会变得稳定，间隔时间也会拉长，同样强烈的痛苦感也会减轻很多。

但是自从有了草药可以抑制，甚至可以遮盖住气息，Omega便不再甘心成为Alpha的附属，尤其是在Alpha可以标记无数Omega，Omega却只能拥有一个Alpha的情况下。可药物终归都是带有些副作用，长期服用总是对身体有害，尽管精灵的体质远强过其他种族，但埃尔隆德还时常劝林迪尔不要总依赖药物抑制，尽早寻个心仪Alpha与他结合才好。

作为医者埃尔隆德一直不赞成服药来抑制正常的生理需求，既然一如创造了这样的世界那必有其存在的道理。只是他怎么也没有想到，瑟兰迪尔也是个Omega，他有些无法想象出和自己一起并肩作战，自信又强大的精灵战士，那张俊美的脸上布满情欲和渴求被满足的样子。

但那个金发精灵此时很可能正遭受着这样痛苦的折磨，埃尔隆德也不知道为什么会放下手中的事情出来毫无目标地寻找，但他的心却清晰的告诉自己不能丢下瑟兰迪尔不管，他必须找到他。

虽说魔多境内绝大部分已经被联盟军占领，但偌大的地方谁知道是否还有索伦残余的爪牙藏身在暗处。如果真如加里安所说，瑟兰迪尔处在发情期确实没有一丝抵抗的能力，那么他时时刻刻都处在危险当中。

维拉在上，瑟兰迪尔究竟在哪？

思及至此，埃尔隆德也不禁焦急起来。抬眼望了望头顶积压着团团乌云的铅灰色天空，突然间感觉到从耳边轻拂而过的风声和脚下大地传来的震颤，仿佛是创造它们的维拉正在轻声呢喃，为他指引方向。半精灵随即凭着直觉的驱使选定一个方向，调转马头用力夹了下马腹，向着暗影山脉飞驰而去。

……

此时，暗影山脉间一处隐蔽又狭窄的洞穴内。

山洞并不幽深，但常年不见阳光使里面阴冷潮湿，从杂草丛生的洞口投射进去的微弱光线可以勉强看清里面的情形。金发精灵蜷缩着身体侧躺在一块凸起的岩石旁，双眼紧闭，面色泛着不正常的潮红，后背倚靠着冰冷的岩石壁，剧烈的喘息带动着肩部起伏得厉害。

瑟兰迪尔确实正在遭受着发情所带来的折磨。

因为发情而引起的高热一阵阵袭来，烧灼的感觉就像置身在末日火山的岩浆中，滚烫带着火焰的岩浆流淌过全身仿佛随时要燃烧起来。大量的汗水渗出体外，打湿的金色长发失去了往日的光泽，一缕一缕地黏在脸侧和颈间。身上的衣物因无意识地拉扯而被揉得凌乱不堪，领口大敞露出结实的胸膛，平日裹在衣料下的皮肤暴露在空气中，随着呼吸不断地起伏。细密的汗珠顺着脖颈曲线淌下去，滑过胸前变得异常敏感的皮肤，都会引起一阵急促的喘息和兴奋的战栗。

瑟兰迪尔不知道自己已经在这里躺了多久，也不知道挨过了几波情热。只知道现在绷紧的肌肉酸痛无力，所有的力气仿佛都被抽干了，被情欲折磨的身体湿软疼痛，除了虚弱疲惫地喘息动不了一下。尤其是下腹传来的钝痛，就像把生锈的刀从内到外研磨着身体，偶尔引起的痉挛牵动着肠胃泛起一阵恶心。

即便是这样，盘踞体内的欲望却还在持续亢奋中，没有一丝一毫消弭的迹象，像是一张巨大的网将他笼罩住，挣脱不开也逃脱不掉；又像是滔天的巨浪，不断冲刷拍打着他脆弱的神经。

久久得不到抚慰的身体敏感到了极点，轻微的衣料摩擦和刺激都能将蔓延至全身各处的欲望扩大数倍，每一个细胞似乎都在疯狂叫嚣。腿间持续勃起的器官硬得胀痛，就算用手释放出来也无济于事。后方隐秘的地方分泌出大量的体液，湿热的粘腻感引起一阵阵刺痒，细细密密如虫噬鼠咬般撩拨着肠壁。不断开合收缩的穴口迫切渴望被粗大火热的性器撑开填满，快速摩擦抽动，用力碾压过那一点敏感。

在欲海中挣扎的身体绷得像拉紧的弓，消魂蚀骨的滋味越是想要越得不到，沸腾的欲火几乎要将他燃烧殆尽。无处发泄的欲望和得不到满足的空虚，最后变成折磨和煎熬，相互交织摧残着瑟兰迪尔的意识，肉体和精神双重的蹂躏几乎要把他逼迫到崩溃。

瑟兰迪尔已经很久没有遇到发情期，但是长期服用药物抑制带来的副作用，让发情时所产生痛苦和性欲更加强烈和持久。这种熟悉又陌生的感觉让他倍感羞愤和耻辱，尤其身为绿林的王者，一名强大的战士，此时却因为该死的Omega体质，不得不像个饥渴又放荡的妓女般，颤抖着张开双腿乞求得到满足和抚慰。

精灵本是性欲寡淡的种族，有着比任何种族都要坚韧的意志，但依旧逃脱不掉发情时所引起的强烈欲望。在情欲面前，就算是精灵也会被深入灵魂的欲火所吞噬。

瑟兰迪尔憎恨这种意识丧失，只剩下身体本能的冲动，没有任何感情可言，仅仅是性欲冲动的驱使。他不明白为什么伊露维塔会创造出这样的世界，如果说这也算是神的馈赠，是对新生命的憧憬和赞美，倒不如说是惩罚，对丑恶欲望的惩罚！

记得在幼年时，瑟兰迪尔仰望着高大而威严的父亲，也曾向往过将来能够像父亲那般成为一个Alpha。充满着力量又强势的Alpha，再娶个像母亲一样温柔美丽的Omega，生育子女，组成个美满的家庭。瑟兰迪尔一直这么坚信着，直到他成年后不久迎来了首次发情期，所有美好的夙愿都化成了泡影，消失的无影无踪。

他既不像父亲是个强大的Alpha，也不是普通的Beta，而是个Omega。一个软弱只能被人保护，甚至要成为Alpha的附属为他生育后代的Omega。光想到这些，瑟兰迪尔就本能地排斥，甚至是厌恶。

第一次发情带来的痛苦瑟兰迪尔已经不想再去回忆，他只清晰地记得自己用匕首在手臂上划了无数刀，想用自虐带来极致的疼痛抵抗绝望的感觉。欧瑞费尔后来知道了此事，拉着他伤痕累累的手臂心疼得掉了眼泪，那是瑟兰迪尔在有记忆时起第一次看到坚强的父亲落泪。

父亲告诉他正常的生理反应并不是可耻，正是因为这些世间万物才得以传承绵延下去，身心的结合，血脉的延续都是非常奇妙的事情，那是神赐予众生的礼物，就如同人类的死亡一般。或许你现在不懂，那么将来总有一天会明白。

明白吗？其实瑟兰迪尔到现在也不是很明白，他此时依然憎恨着Omega体质，憎恨着现在这种求生不能求死不得的绝望……

喘息声越来越粗重，并夹杂了一丝带着渴求的呻吟，金发精灵用力咬紧下唇，将那些羞耻的声音压回喉咙。他调整了一下身体，让整个人都平摊在冰冷的地面上，背部传来的冰冷令高热敏感的皮肤颤抖着，但似乎可以稍稍缓解一直在体内肆虐的躁动和欲火。

浑身潮湿得难以忍受，瑟兰迪尔感觉到此时呼出的气体都带着湿淋淋的水意，但喉咙却干涩得发疼，好像吞进去了无数的刀片，每一次呼吸都会割过喉咙。身体大量的排汗导致他现在有些脱水，但是水囊中的水早已经没有了。

涣散的目光茫然地望着山洞的顶部，漆黑一片好像无底的万丈深渊要将他吸食进去。或许会死在这里吧，瑟兰迪尔想，他大概是唯一一个因为发情而脱水死掉的精灵。想到这里不由地在心底发出一声嗤笑，还真是可怜。不过这样也好，或许就可以在曼督斯殿堂见到父亲了吧。

Aad……

灼热和疼痛感开始逐渐减退，又熬过了一波情热。绷紧的神经一旦放松下来，便被巨大的疲惫感淹没，金发精灵只觉得此时身心俱疲，头脑昏沉，意识越来越模糊，直到陷进无尽黑暗当中……

当瑟兰迪尔再次恢复些意识，是因为苦涩的喉咙内被灌入大量冰凉甚至带着微甜的水，他本能地张开嘴索取着更多，各种感官也随之回到身体，挣扎着想要脱离开黑暗的束缚。恍惚间他闻到了一丝冰雪消融时浮动在空气中的清凉，又好似雨后森林内树叶混合着泥土散发出来的清香，那种清澈没有任何杂质的气息让人忍不住地想要去靠近。

“瑟兰迪尔……瑟兰迪尔，你还好吗？”

熟悉的声音穿透耳膜，直入内心深处。

是谁，埃尔隆德么……

瑟兰迪尔猛地睁开眼睛，果然看到了埃尔隆德熟悉的脸庞和焦急的神情，而自己正靠在他的怀里，微凉的手覆在自己的额头上。顿时一股巨大的羞耻感夹杂着怒意涌上心头，就好像一直被自己努力维护的尊严被践踏在脚下，隐藏的秘密被无情地揭穿。

“滚开！”瑟兰迪尔一把推开埃尔隆德怒吼道，“离我远点！”

淬不及防的动作险些将黑发精灵推得摔出去，这一下几乎用尽了瑟兰迪尔全部力气，失去支撑的身体倚靠在旁边的岩石上，狼狈而虚弱地喘着气。埃尔隆德也被对方激烈的反应吓了一跳，踉跄地站起来原本伸出的手，却在看到那双透着冰冷寒气的蓝眼时尴尬地缩了回去。此时的瑟兰迪尔就像是一只受惊的动物，本能作出攻击来保护自己。

“冷静点，瑟兰迪尔。”埃尔隆德只好与之保持着距离，安抚地说，“我是个Beta，我不会伤害你。”

瑟兰迪尔怒视着黑发精灵半晌，最后竟有些无奈地垂下充满威胁的眼睛，绷紧的身体也有所放松，但声音里却带了一丝锐利的冷笑，“你果然都知道了……那么你是专程来看我笑话的吗？”

“……为什么会这么想？”眉头微拧，埃尔隆德诧异道，“加里安说你已经失踪了三天，他很担心你的安全可又无法离开大绿林营地，只好来求助我。瑟兰迪尔，我也很担心所以才来寻你的。”

“加里安那个多嘴的家伙，迟早要割了他的舌头……”瑟兰迪尔闭上眼睛靠着岩石努力调整着紊乱的呼吸，冷漠的表情透着麻木和无情，“用不着你来担心，我不想看到你，所以请你出去！”

“不行，我不能走。这里毕竟魔多境内，暗影山脉附近或许还残存着索伦的爪牙，以你现在的身体状况根本……”

“滚！听不懂我的话么！埃尔隆德，你以为你是谁，不要太自以为——唔！”

突然下腹一阵痉挛般地抽痛，就像有只手扯住肠胃用力撕扭着。还湿润着的后穴又随之涌出一大股体液，汹涌的燥热再次席卷过全身，欲望的火焰霎时点燃如干柴一般的身体，燃烧着每一根神经，撕扯着每一寸皮肤。体内部又泛起了疯狂的焦渴，各种麻痒不断摧残着他摇摇欲坠的尊严和理智。金发精灵终于忍不住蜷缩起身体，痛苦地呻吟了一声。

瑟兰迪尔不想被外人看到他这副狼狈脆弱的样子，所以才避开众人躲在这里。但是现在所有的一切都展现在了这个他最不想见到的人。

该死的，他绝望的想。

年轻的传令官站在瑟兰迪尔面前并不远的距离，看着陡然间发生的一切，一向沉稳睿智的他竟然也有些不知所措起来，脸上露出十分复杂，还有一丝惊慌的神情。

埃尔隆德并没有真正见过Omega的发情期，他所了解的一切都是从人口中或者书籍上得知，那些片面的并不具体形象化的语言，让原本就难以启齿的事情变得更加晦涩和模糊。所以当他看到躺在洞穴深处，浑身被汗水浸湿，样子狼狈不堪的金发精灵时，内心确实受到了不小的冲击。

垂着头急促喘息的绿林国王透过逐渐模糊的视线，瞥见还呆立在那手足无措的埃尔隆德，几乎自暴自弃地咬牙切齿道：“不滚出去，你是要留下来帮忙吗……”

黑发精灵闻言蓦地涨红了脸，他当然知道对方口中的帮忙是什么意思。虽然埃尔隆德活了三千多岁，但是对性方面的认知仅仅存在于书本上，拜精灵寡淡的性欲所赐，这位知识渊博的Beta在这方面的实际经验上几乎完全是一片空白。

所以他很尴尬地说：“我是个Beta，我无法、无法标记你。”

“废话，我……当然知道！我又不需要你的标记……”

“我一直视你为挚友，瑟兰迪尔，我不能这么做。”埃尔隆德迟疑地向前踏了半步，“或许还有别的办法，我们……”

“视我为挚友？呵……埃尔隆德，你还是像以前一样……自私！”瑟兰迪尔喘息得更加厉害，声音隐忍而沙哑，“既然你不滚也不……嗯……不帮忙，那就看着吧！”

饥渴身体迫切地需要慰藉，焚身的欲火似乎烧断了最后一丝理智，瑟兰迪尔不再理会身边一副犹豫不决的人，闭紧双目将手探向双腿间，隔着已经湿透的布料抚上早已经挺立的器官。瑟兰迪尔扬起头靠向后方的岩石上，潮湿而凌乱的金发铺在脑后。手中的动作让他稍稍得到些短暂的快感，带着一丝愉悦的呻吟从薄唇内飘出，汗水顺着脖颈优美的曲线淌进敞开的衣领内……

被眼前的景象钉在原地动弹不得，埃尔隆德惊愕地望着发生的一切，此刻Omega的气息应该非常浓郁地充斥在周身，可身为Beta的他却闻不到一丝一毫。但是看到正在自渎的瑟兰迪尔，大汗淋漓地喘息着，从喉咙深处发出类似动物的呜咽声……仿佛瞬间被人扼住了喉咙一般，无法呼吸。

在埃尔隆德一直以来的认知中，瑟兰迪尔强大倨傲，个性张扬毫不掩饰。宛如猎豹一般带着危险和侵略性，却又依然优雅美丽着。就是这样一个精灵现在因为情欲的折磨而散发出异样的神态，似痛苦又似欢愉，尽管很狼狈可又带着致命的诱惑，让那种扭曲的美变得摄魂夺魄，深深吸引住年轻半精灵心神。

埃尔隆德第一次觉得精灵的语言都太过匮乏，那些词汇根本无法描述出他所见到的万分之一。

瑟兰迪尔突然睁开眼睛，因情欲浮起一层氤氲水雾的蓝眼紧紧凝视着黑发半精灵。深邃如海的双眸像是要将他一起卷入波涛汹涌的欲海深渊。

被那道赤裸裸的视线所捕获，内心深处有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动，埃尔隆德着魔一般走了过去。伸出手抚上对方敏感又脆弱的地方，拇指毫无技巧地碾过顶端。对方被刺激得浑身颤抖起来，湿热的十指纠缠上他的手，无力地拉扯住让他无法挣脱。

“埃尔……隆德……”

黏腻的汗水浸染了他的全身，柔韧有力的肢体攀附着他。耳边充斥难耐的呻吟，眼中收满渴求的注视……当埃尔隆德意识到自己硬得难忍时，他已然将对方死死压制在身下，之前的说辞顿时显得苍白。

“让我救你。”


	11. Chapter 11

-第十章-

与此同时，诺多营地。

“吾友，我不赞成这样无休止的围堵下去。”伊兰迪尔说道，“达哥拉平原之战已经结束，现在军心稳定，索伦又躲起来迟迟没有任何动静。我建议应该对他采取主动攻击，而不是像现在这样什么也不做。”

“但是巴拉多要塞，那座几乎无坚不摧的黑塔并非是我们能够轻易攻下的。塔内到底是什么情形，里面还隐藏了多少黑暗势力，索伦又在酝酿什么阴谋，对此我们一概不知。”吉尔加拉德的声音很低沉，“对敌方的不了解，就是对我军最大的威胁。”

此时，亚尔诺和刚铎的国王伊兰迪尔与诺多至高王吉尔加拉德两人在营帐内随意而坐，并没有正式的军情和战略计划，只是两个老朋友之间的一些谈话。

努曼诺尔陆沉之后，伊兰迪尔带着两个儿子乘船来到中土大陆，在吉尔加拉德的帮助下建立了亚尔诺和刚铎，因此他也和吉尔加拉德结下了深厚的友情。回到中土的努曼诺尔人也再次与精灵们恢复了亲密往来，如同昔日他们的祖先那般。

“现在战士们每天都在准备迎接未知的战斗，精神时刻处在高度紧张的状态下，长此以往，精神早晚会被压垮。尤其是我们人类，意志力本就不如精灵……”伊兰迪尔叹了口气，愁容满面地看向坐在斜前方他的精灵好友。

诺多的至高王似乎也因此而陷入了沉思，许久没有答话。

“人类的意志太脆弱，总是容易受到极端和邪恶思想的蛊惑，努曼诺尔的……咳咳咳……”伊兰迪尔说着突然发出一阵猛烈的咳嗽，打破了营帐内的安静。

咳嗽声瞬间将吉尔加拉德的思绪拉了回来，他见状连忙站起来倒了杯水端给伊兰迪尔，并关切地拍了拍他的背：“怎么了，吾友？”

人类国王摆摆手，止住咳嗽后接过杯子喝了口水，喘息了半晌才说：“不用担心，年纪大了就会这样，更何况魔多的空气实在是糟透了……”

吉尔加拉德这才注意到，他们相识的这一百多年里他的人类好友确实不再年轻，头发和胡须早已经变得花白，皱纹也爬上了这位国王的脸。尽管努曼诺尔人寿命要比一般人类长久，但终究还是会垂垂老去，会有一天离开这个世界。人类一生几十年的光阴于精灵眼中不过弹指一挥间，作为不老不死的精灵有时真的会忽略掉时间的存在。

这样无休止地与索伦耗下去，或许消耗的终究是人类的精力和时间。

“……保重身体。”诺多至高王一时也不知道该说些什么才好。

“实不相瞒，不只是我，最近许多人类的战士都因为魔多的空气而造成呼吸方面的疾病。”人类国王继续说道，“不少人都病倒了。”

“怎么会这样？”吉尔加拉德闻言，略有些诧异。

“火山喷发致使周遭空气含有大量有毒气体，那些气体几乎相当于慢性毒药，或许对精灵的影响并不大，但是人类的体质却抵抗不了，长久下去恐怕……”

诺多至高王思索了片刻，点点头：“我知道了，这样下去恐怕真的没有等到消灭索伦，联盟军就先垮掉了……不必担心，吾友，我会让埃尔隆德过去看看，他的医术或许会帮得上忙。”

“如果有埃尔隆德大人，我便放心了。”伊兰迪尔抬眼环视了一下营帐四周，“说起来，今天为什么没有见到他？”

“嗯……他昨天向我告假后就匆忙出去了，去了哪里我也不是很清楚。”吉尔加拉德说着将头转向门口，望着外面远方阴翳的天空，灰亮的眼中有些许迷惘，“估计很快就回来了吧。”

当埃尔隆德再次出现在至高王面前，已经是两天以后了。

年轻的传令官走进营帐时，诺多至高王正坐在桌案前专心地擦拭他的长矛伊洛斯，毛皮擦过锐利的尖峰，闪出雪亮的银光。抬起眼看见埃尔隆德今天并没有着铠甲，穿了件日常的半长袍子，沉稳的蓝灰色只在领口和袖口绣了银线花纹。

吉尔加拉德不禁勾起唇角道：“埃尔隆德，你还是这个样子比较好看。”

戎装虽然英武轩昂，却掩盖了埃尔隆德一身温文尔雅的书卷气。吉尔加拉德最爱的依旧是在林顿时，他一袭儒雅长袍，手握书卷站在宫殿长廊之上，微风拂起垂在胸前的黑色鬓发，脸上带着柔和笑容的样子，犹如春日里一捧最温暖明亮的阳光。

不知何时还能再看到那样的场景……

“您谬赞了，陛下。”黑发传令官也随着笑了一下，走过去向他的王行礼。

“不必拘礼，坐。”吉尔加拉德将手中的伊洛斯横放在桌上，收敛起笑容正色道，“你回来的正好，我有要紧的事需要你帮忙。”

“嗯，我听格洛芬德尔说您有事找我。”埃尔隆德并没有坐下，而是听到要紧的事习惯性地微蹙了下眉，“陛下，是何要事？”

“前两天伊兰迪尔告诉我，刚铎那边有许多人类战士病倒了，原因可能与这里充满大量火山灰以及刺激性气味的空气有关。”

“这……对联盟军会造成很大负担。”埃尔隆德有些吃惊，如今联盟军围剿索伦，随时可能会爆发大战，没想到出了这种状况。

“是的，人类的身体太过脆弱，长时间呼吸这种空气可能会导致慢性中毒，如果刚铎全部因此而失去战斗力，那么联盟军遭受的最大威胁就不仅仅是索伦了。”吉尔加拉德点点头，接着又喟叹一声，“我甚至在想索伦将我们引来至此围攻要塞，却迟迟不肯出来迎战，会不会也是他的计谋了……”

“那么，您需要我做什么？”

“我向伊兰迪尔许诺，会让你去刚铎那边看看他们的病情。”吉尔加拉德说着望向他的传令官，“希望你的医术能够帮助他们渡过此次难关。埃尔隆德，又要辛苦你了。”

“别这样说，陛下，这都是我应该做的。不过我要回去准备一下所需的东西，然后即刻前往刚铎的营地。”埃尔隆德说完向吉尔加拉德俯身行礼，转身准备退出营帐。

“等等。”吉尔加拉德突然喊住埃尔隆德。

黑发精灵停下脚步转回头看向至高王，面露疑色。

“不必着急，我见你也刚刚回来，休息一下明早再过去吧。”至高王一改方才的肃容，整个人显得轻松起来，“如果没有其他事就来陪我坐会，我还想问问你这两天去了哪里，那天走的那么匆忙。如果不是正在打仗，我都要怀疑你这两天是不是和哪位姑娘去相会了。”

原本只是吉尔加拉德的一句玩笑，却让埃尔隆德的表情一下子僵在了脸上，他下意识地将目光从对方的脸上匆忙移开，略有些窘迫的样子仿佛被人戳中了隐藏在心中的秘密，甚至露出头发的耳尖也微微泛红：“您……玩笑了。”

这般不太自然的变化被吉尔加拉德清晰地捕捉到眼中，他轻挑了下眉尖，心中不由地划过一丝狐疑。站起身绕过桌子向黑发传令官走过去：“怎么了，是不是发生了什么事？”

可就在接近埃尔隆德的一刹那，一股十分特殊的味道丝丝缕缕钻入吉尔加拉德的鼻中，犹如古老磅礴的原始森林，弥漫着古朴神秘气息，散发出让人一探究竟的诱惑；又犹如陈酿的葡萄酒经历岁月的沉淀，让凛冽的苦涩化成了柔和的醇香……

味道虽然并不浓郁却依然顺着鼻腔刺激了各种敏感的感官，让吉尔加拉德浑身的血液一下冲到了头顶，接着迅速蔓延至四肢百骸，最终都集中在了腹部以及下方最脆弱的地方，像一团烈火骤然间燃烧起来。

那并不是埃尔隆德身上的味道，而是Omega发情时所发出足以引起Alpha强烈性欲和征服欲气味。

Alpha的身体非常诚实地被勾起对性欲的渴望，吉尔加拉德感觉到喉管仿佛被什么用力锁住呼吸困难起来。脑中一片混乱好像千军万马驰骋而过，无数的马蹄用力碾压着他原本清晰的意识。那股充满迷醉的味道让他逐渐失去理智和冷静，本能地想要靠近以求获得更多。

“埃尔隆德，你……”至高王伸手一把抓住黑发精灵的胳膊，本就明亮的瞳孔之中流光闪烁，仿佛要燃烧起来。

但仅存的理智告诉吉尔加拉德，眼前的精灵是自己最在乎的人，这样做无疑会伤害到他。但是身体迫切的需求却一直在叫嚣着，爱他就应该占有他，让他完全属于自己才对。理智与欲念不断在他的脑中纠缠，折磨着他脆弱的意识，最终还是身体本能的趋势让疯狂的欲念占据了上峰。

一切变化都不过在转瞬之间，待埃尔隆德反应过来时，他已经被吉尔加拉德紧紧地锁进怀里。年轻的传令官一惊下意识地向后退了一步，背部却撞在矗立在中央用来支撑整个营帐的梁柱上，无法再退。

“陛下？”埃尔隆德靠着梁柱，对突然发生的一切感到有些茫然。抬起手反扣住吉尔加拉德的肩膀，试探性地唤了他一声，“您……是不是哪里不舒服？”

“你的味道……”吉尔加拉德将鼻子凑近对方的耳侧，垂在肩上的发丝间似乎充斥着更加浓郁的味道，声音变得难耐起来，“你的身上为什么会有Omega发情时的气味……”

不知是至高王呼出的热气喷在耳后敏感的位置上，还是他说出的话，让年轻的传令官浑身一颤。

Omega发情时的气味？难道是瑟兰迪尔身上的？

他完全没有意识到瑟兰迪尔的气味会沾染到他的身上，他回来以后明明还认真地洗了澡换了衣服，但是因为身体上的亲密接触还是让那些味道残留了下来，Beta对此却丝毫感知不到。当然这些都不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是这些气味居然让身为Alpha的吉尔加拉德起了强烈的生理反应。

埃尔隆德甚至感觉到紧贴着自己的躯体正浑身散发着炙热的温度，以及对方的一条腿挤到他的双腿间，硬起来的位置正好抵在他的小腹上。黑发精灵刹那间觉得面红耳赤，尴尬异常。

手不由自主地抓在了吉尔加拉德的肩上，埃尔隆德扭动着身体想挣脱开禁锢住他的怀抱：“陛下！请冷静下来！这气味……嘶！”

扭动的身体和抓住肩膀的手似乎更加刺激了欲望地扩张，吉尔加拉德完全没有听到般张口咬住露在头发外的耳尖上，另一手则去拉扯对方袍子上那一排精致的衣扣。埃尔隆德见状也顾不得耳朵上传来的疼痛，连忙伸手去抓那只不安分的手。

“Omega的气味是个误会，我并不是——”

企图用语言来唤回至高王的意识显然是错误的，话还没有说完，双唇就被用力地吻住了，好似带着火焰的温度让埃尔隆德浑身的肌肉都绷紧起来。他终于感觉了一丝惶恐，明明对方身体传来高热温度却犹如一阵寒意袭来。尤其是当吉尔加拉德放弃那一排扣子，直接撩起衣摆将手探向他的双腿间……

这让至高王的传令官再也无法顾及对方的身份，趁着对方的舌滑进口中时，张口用力咬了上去，顿时一股血腥味弥漫了整个口腔。诺多的至高王吃痛地闷哼一声，撤离开唇看向埃尔隆德，如火如荼的欲望自眼底燃烧出一片茫然，灰如晶石的瞳孔慢慢聚焦，在看清对方的面容时，一丝复杂又惊慌的神色爬上他的脸。

恢复一些理智的吉尔加拉德终于意识到发生了什么，迅速松开钳制着埃尔隆德手臂，向后退去然后转身踉踉跄跄地跑到桌子前，用双臂支撑住桌面，低垂下头大口地喘着气。埃尔隆德本能想去扶却在向前踏出一步时停下了，望着吉尔加拉德背影的眼睛里写满担忧和紧张。他张了张口，却不知该说些什么。

“对不起……”吉尔加拉德喘息了片刻后，喃喃道，“原谅我，埃尔隆德，是我太鲁莽了………”

埃尔隆德垂下眼心中升起一丝愧疚，如果不是他沾了Omega的气味，吉尔加拉德也不会如此失态，甚至对他起了欲念。但是他又该如何解释这一切……

“这不是您的错，陛下，是我……”

“不要说了！你快离开这里……”吉尔加拉德依旧低着头，看不清表情但是声音干涩得沙哑。

皱紧眉头担忧地看着他的王，埃尔隆德并没有动。

“走啊——”

听到吉尔加拉德近乎怒吼的声音，埃尔隆德咬紧下唇犹豫了片刻，还是转身迅速离开了营帐。

见黑发的半精灵离开营帐，吉尔加拉德这才抬起头，周身的Omega气味已经消散了，原本充满欲望灼灼的光芒自眼底熄灭，变得空洞无物。转过身无力地靠在桌沿上，抬起双手将脸埋入掌心中。

我不能伤害你，埃尔隆德……

……

埃尔隆德低垂着眼睛疾步向自己的营帐走去，各种纷至沓来的情绪一起涌进大脑，脑中像一团麻般纷乱不堪，以至于差点撞上向他迎面走来的格洛芬德尔。

“嘿！”高大的金发诺多一把扶住他的肩膀，“当心点，埃尔隆德，走得这么急是要去哪？”

见有人扶住他的肩膀，埃尔隆德全身的肌肉瞬间绷紧，几乎下意识地向后退了一步躲开那只手。但在对上那双充满疑惑的蓝色眼睛时，这才发觉到格洛芬德尔也是个Beta，闻不到他身上的气味，于是定了定心神慢慢放松下来。

“你这是怎么了？”格洛芬德尔审视着对方。

“没什么。”埃尔隆德摇头。

“看你的样子跟丢了魂似的，怎么看也不像没事。”金发诺多眨着眼睛思索了一下，“我记得陛下找你有要事相商，是他出了什么问题？每次事关陛下的事情，你都一反常态。”

“并不是……”并没有在意对方的揶揄，埃尔隆德轻叹了口气说，“陛下找我是刚铎那边出了点问题，一些人类战士因为长期呼吸魔多内的空气而病倒了，初步猜测是火山喷发释放出的气体导致慢性中毒。他们的医官一时束手无策，陛下希望我能过去看看。”

“哦，有点糟糕啊……需要帮忙吗？”

“无妨，明早我会和埃瑞斯特先去刚铎查看一下情况，如果病情确实严重，这段时间可能都会待在刚铎的营地，如果陛下——”黑发传令官说着顿了一下，“我是说，陛下如果有什么事就暂时先劳烦你了。”

“这个自然，你放心。”格洛芬德尔露出熟悉而灿烂的笑容。

“嗯，有你在我就放心了……”

埃尔隆德却没有像往常一般露出笑容，只是拍了下金发诺多的胳膊，绕过他继续向前走去。站在原地的格洛芬德尔抱起双臂若有所思地回头望着疾步远去的背影，总觉得哪里不太对，但片刻后挑了下漂亮的眉毛。

大概是自己多虑了，格洛芬德尔想。

回到自己的营帐，埃尔隆德迅速脱掉外袍只着里面的衬衣，然后快步走到营帐角落。那里摆放了一个红铜打造的水盆用来平日洗漱，此时里面盛满了清水，半精灵俯下身把双手探入水中，接着又将冰冷的清水用力撩泼到自己的脸上。仿佛是无意识的动作，一下一下撩得水花四溅，直至将两鬓的头发和白色的衬衣也打湿才停下动作直起身体。埃尔隆德闭着眼睛微微喘着气，晶莹的水珠顺着精致的脸部轮廓流淌下来。

半晌后他似乎又想到什么，也顾不得擦去脸上的水渍，转身将摆放在架子上的一个橡木箱子拿了下来，里面全部是埃尔隆德以前配置的药剂，装在各种各样的药瓶内。只见他将那些药瓶全部倒在桌子上，胡乱地翻找起什么。

平日里做事一向有条不紊的传令官，此刻像变了个人似的……

这时，一水晶药瓶顺着桌角滚落到地上，“啪”地一声摔得粉碎，褐色的液体随之洒了出来，一阵草药的清苦味顿时充斥在周围空气中。随着刺鼻的味道不断弥漫，浮躁的情绪终于逐渐冷静下来。

黑发半精灵这才意识到自己正在做什么，着桌子上堆满的药瓶，埃尔隆德不禁有些泄气地坐在椅子上叹了口气。

这里怎么会有可以掩盖住Omega味道的药剂，即便有，就可以掩盖住身为Beta的他所沾染的味道？就可以掩盖已经做过的事吗？

自己到底在干什么？

此时外面的天色变得更加阴郁，夜晚将至。没有燃灯火的营帐笼罩在一片幽暗当中，埃尔隆德就这样将自己沉浸在黑暗中一动不动。无数的思绪再次如潮水般汹涌而至，几乎将他淹没，他也说不清这种感觉到底是愧疚还是罪恶感。

尤其是当他想起吉尔加拉德，他的君王、挚友……

自愤怒之战结束后埃尔隆德便追随吉尔加拉德至今，他们一起走过了三千多年的岁月，一起见证了中土的繁华与苍凉，一起经历了无数的悲欢离合。他仰慕他、尊敬他，一直将他视为自己生命中的指路明灯、最不可缺少的一部分。埃尔隆德曾发誓此生只追随效忠他一人，为了他可以付出自己的一切，哪怕是生命。他们不仅仅是君臣更是亲密的朋友、兄弟，坦诚毫无秘密，所以从未想过要向吉尔加拉德隐瞒任何……

但是当他询问为何身上沾了Omega的气味时，埃尔隆德却胆怯了，这三千多年来他可以毫无保留地将任何事都告诉至高王，但是唯独这件事他无法说出口，也不知该如何说出口，尤其是他和瑟兰迪尔之间发生了本不该发生的事。

那些荒唐的，却又无法忘记的事。

闭上眼睛靠在椅子上，埃尔隆德的脑海中不由自主地浮现出那日在山洞中的情形，汗水、呻吟、像火焰般燃烧而起的情欲。一幕一幕越是想忘记越是记得清晰，甚至每一处细节都随着记忆一点点呈现在脑海中，挥之不去。

那布满薄汗的身体修长而矫健，苍劲有力的腰肢在发情时变得柔韧如藤蔓，声音沙哑低沉却又美妙动听，蓝色的眼眸溢满水雾像是浸在水中的宝石。瑟兰迪尔那日展现出的一举一动与平日的他大相径庭，就像强悍的猎豹突然化成温顺粘人的猫，那种如幻似真的感觉，仿若一场绮丽的梦境。

尽管身为Beta的埃尔隆德闻不到一丝Omega那充满迷醉的气息，却被强烈的感官刺激所深深诱惑，被挑逗起的欲望狂热地将他包裹住，拉入万劫不复的深渊中。

他清晰地记得，当自己的手指抚摸上蒙了一层汗水的腰身时，清晰地感觉到如天鹅绒般细腻的肌肤下，每一块结实的肌肉都在颤动和叫嚣。瑟兰迪尔发出一声意义不明的声音，带着些许撩人的沙哑情不自禁地从微启的双唇溢出。汗水浸湿的身体被欲火焚烧得滚烫，像蛇一般扭动着贴上带微凉的手掌，胸口剧烈地起伏，带着灼热的喘息喷在半精灵脸上。

那双满是情欲的眼睛，如一潭清澈的湖水映着笼罩薄雾的清晨，迷离却又带着赤裸裸的诱惑。就这样被深深吸引的埃尔隆德觉得心脏跳动得厉害，没有任何经验的他只能凭着本能，垂下头吻上瑟兰迪尔的双唇，对方则毫不客气地将嘴张开，伸出湿软的舌勾住他的带着邀请般缠绕吸吮。

手指顺着腰腹向下滑去，执剑的手掌带着薄茧摩挲着肌肤，引起一阵轻微的战栗，流连忘返地抚摸着来到双腿间，握住肿胀厉害的欲望。微凉的指尖刺激着瑟兰迪尔颤抖了一下，浑身的筋骨都变得酥软无力，如一滩水般。他微扬起下颌从齿间溢出愉悦又压抑的呻吟，下意识地抬起腰配合抚慰的动作，盲目而饥渴地想要索求更多。

毫无技巧的揉搓和套弄让敏感的器官很快达到了高潮，但已经泄了多次的性器似乎再也射不出什么，金发精灵粗重地喘着气，伸出手抓住埃尔隆德肩膀分开双腿，结实的大腿颤抖着缠上对方腰际，嗓音暗哑得厉害：“埃尔隆德，进来……”

黑发半精灵闻言，抬眼再次望上瑟兰迪尔的眼眸，面颊上情热的潮红将那抹蓝渲染得更加幽深，溢满迷醉的诱惑。那是他从未见过的神情，仿佛带着某种魔法让他情不自禁地弥足深陷。被蛊惑的手探至后方濡湿黏滑的入口处，极为敏感的地方被指尖刺激不住地饥渴般收缩张阖。伴随身体的痉挛再次涌出大量黏稠的体液，在腿间染出晶亮的痕迹。

为了接纳与结合Omega的身体泌出丰沛湿滑的体液，将入口浸润的柔软无比，用不着任何开拓修长的手指便轻松滑了进去。湿热的内壁因异物进入而迅速收缩，似吸附又似排斥般紧紧地绞住向内吞去。

“不、不要那些……我要你……直接进来！”瑟兰迪尔抑制不住低吟了一声，布满潮红的脸上满是痛苦又迷乱的神色，他焦躁着扭动腰身，用手去摸索对方腿间的欲望。

思及至此，瑟兰迪尔带着急切和渴求的模样就这样定格在脑海中，耳边似乎还充斥着紊乱的呻吟声。埃尔隆德悸动的心思一阵微漾，就像平静的湖面突然掠起一阵疾风骤雨，不断冲击着他脆弱的防线。下腹猛地窜起一股热流，顺着脊柱直冲向脑顶，心跳也陡然间加快。他清晰感觉到双腿间筋脉突突地跳动，变得坚硬起来。

燥热感从下腹迅速窜起蔓延至全身，压抑不住的感觉来得凶猛热烈，迫切想要得到释放。足以令人迷失和疯狂的欲望自心底升腾而起，是最真实而原始的渴求。被欲火不断煎熬的埃尔隆德开始急促地呼吸起来，他先是不自在地调整了下坐在椅子上的姿势，但并未得到缓解，最后忍不住将手探入长裤中握住自己灼热胀痛的器官，缓缓套弄起来。

脑中再次浮现出当他挺身进入温暖又紧致的甬道内，金发精灵尖锐地惊喘一声，说不清是痛苦还是满足，拖长的尾音带着沙哑撩拨得埃尔隆德心头一颤，浑身的血液都集中到下方的器官上，不断绞紧收缩的内壁让人情不自禁地想要摩擦开拓。

似乎是怕伤到对方，埃尔隆德的动作小心而谨慎，他一边慢慢抽送一边俯身去吻瑟兰迪尔的唇角、脖颈，一点点就像在鉴赏一件稀世珍宝。然而缓慢的动作却满足不了愈发饥渴的身体，欲火的焚烧令他想渴求更多。金发精灵搂抱住埃尔隆德的肩背，抬起头凑到对方耳边沙哑地喘着气，

“不够……埃尔隆德，快……快点！”

被灼热的气息烫得呼吸一滞，黑发精灵低吟了一声，支起身体抓住对方柔韧的腰用力顶撞了几下，随即加快抽送的速度和力道。不断涌出的液体让紧密结合的部位湿得一塌糊涂，随着每一次进出发出黏腻淫靡的水渍声。火热的性器摩擦过湿滑的肠壁，尤其是不断碾压过那处最敏感的位置，不断激起阵阵销魂蚀骨的快感，仿佛燃起了一团炽烈的火焰将整个人都燃烧起来。

被汹涌猛烈的快感刺激得全身都在战栗，神智骤然失控的瑟兰迪尔仰起头想要叫出来但声音却被卡在喉咙里，只能发出近乎破碎的嘶哑声，夹杂着一丝欢愉和满足。看到金发精灵在自己面前毫无顾忌的放纵模样，埃尔隆德的呼吸也不受控制地粗重起来，额上渗出一层薄汗，他俯下身一边挺动着腰，一边用唇去摩挲对方胸前被欲望折磨而变得红肿挺立两点。

一次比一次更猛烈的撞击让两人紧紧相拥着一同跌入欲海中挣扎，心脏狂乱地跳动，血液沸腾翻涌，酥酥麻麻的快感越发清晰地顺着脊椎一路蔓延开去，好似要在脑中迸发出绚烂夺目的光芒。瑟兰迪尔挺起身勾住半精灵的后颈，张开嘴用力咬上他的唇，灼热的呼吸和急重的呻吟纠缠在一起，如濒死的野兽般相互撕咬啃噬……

极致的快感像巨浪一般席卷而来时，埃尔隆德手上抚慰套弄的动作愈加迅速。瑟兰迪尔扭动着布满潮红的身体，金色的长发凌乱地黏在脸上，以及甜腻而断断续续地喊着他的名字……那些零碎的片段一幕幕交替着在脑中闪现着。最终他绷紧浑身肌肉，沉吟一声颤抖着射了出来。

所有绮丽的景象都如梦境般烟消云散，有那么一瞬间他仿佛看到了无数闪耀着白光的星辰自眼前散落下来，落在心底灼灼地燃烧起来。然而光芒消失后黑暗再次向他涌来，变得更加浓郁如墨泼般在周身弥漫徘徊。急促地喘息逐渐平静下来，高潮褪去仿佛也将意识抽空，一股巨大的空虚感将埃尔隆德笼罩住，就像遗失了一部分灵魂。

抬起手默默地看着沾在手指间粘稠的液体，黑发半精灵一时之间有些失神，一向自律的他从来没有如此这样放纵过自己，更不要说身为一个男性Beta对同为男性Omega产生了不一样的欲望。但那日发生的一切、那种狂热的感觉，以及瑟兰迪尔的模样都清晰地印在脑中，无法忘记。

起初只想帮助瑟兰迪尔渡过发情期，可食髓知味的快感如跗骨之蛆缠绕着他，挣脱不开也逃离不了，让一向稳重睿智的半精灵也有些茫然无措起来。那个如晨光中走来的美丽精灵，就这样毫无征兆地闯入埃尔隆德的心里，不可抑制的情感如藤蔓一般疯狂地滋生蔓延，一发不可收拾，最终编织成一张巨大的网将他紧紧地束缚住。他仰起头望着漆黑一片的头顶，明明与瑟兰迪尔相识并不久，却似乎又已经彼此熟悉到了骨髓甚至是灵魂里……

疲倦地缓缓吐出一口气，埃尔隆德想，他是不是喜欢上了那个金发精灵。


	12. Chapter 12

第十一章

翌日清晨，晨色依然昏暗阴霾，空气中到处都弥漫着浓重的焦炭味。埃尔隆德收拾妥当后准备与顾问埃瑞斯特一同前往刚铎营地。

临行前，黑发传令官缓步走到至高王的营帐前，想同往常那般与吉尔加拉德道个别。然而当他站在门口，刚想掀开帘子时却停了下来，伸出的手指下意识地弯曲收回，最后缓缓地放下了手臂。

昨日的情形突然在脑中闪过，让埃尔隆德灰色的眼中浮起一丝犹豫，并不是因为昨天发生的事有多么尴尬，而是与吉尔加拉德相识几千年从未见过他如此失态，导致他如此的正是因为自己的放纵和疏忽……

想到这些埃尔隆德便感到一阵懊恼和自责，让他实在有些无颜装作若无其事的模样来面见至高王。

就在半精灵站在门口胡思乱想之际，营帐内吉尔加拉德同样站在门口处，他知道埃尔隆德就站在外面，两人之间只隔了一道帘子几步之远。但在吉尔加拉德看来，明明触手可及的距离却好似隔了千山万水一般，让人难以跨越。

他怕只要跨过这段距离，便会再也无法抑制住自己的感情，就好像原本以为毫无生机的种子突然间挣脱开死亡的禁锢开始生根发芽，终有一日会破土而出。然而这份深埋于心的感情一旦宣泄而出，将覆水难收。昨天发生的一切，吉尔加拉德清楚的知道那并非全部是Omega气味的影响，而是内心深处确实渴求着埃尔隆德，所以在潜意识中才放任了自己的行为。

但这无疑伤害到了他，而自己又如何舍得伤害他……

垂在袍袖下的手紧紧地握成了拳，指甲深陷进肉中却不自知，吉尔加拉德极力压抑着内心不断翻腾而起的情绪。心脏猛烈地跳动，溢满胸腔的情愫就如同一团炙烈的火焰，一点点煎熬着他。

两人一个在内一个在外，隔着一道帘子各自怀着心事和秘密就这样怔怔地相对而站，直到从外面传来的声音打破了僵局。

“大人，到处在找您原来您在这……”

“……埃瑞斯特？”

“我把您的马牵来了，所有的东西也已经准备好，现在就出发吗？还是说……您正打算去面见陛下？”

“不了，现在就出发吧，别让刚铎那边等太久。”

“好的。大人，格洛芬德尔这次不与我们一同前往吗？”

“嗯，不知刚铎那边的病情进展如何，如果严重的话我们可能要在那边营地呆上一段时日，这边一些事情便无暇顾及。让格洛芬德尔留下协助陛下，我也比较放心……”

两人的声音随着清脆的马蹄声渐行渐远，吉尔加拉德这才撩开帘子走出营帐，望着骑马远去消失在晦暗雾霭中的身影。嘴角苦涩地弯了一下，垂下远望的目光轻叹口气，一时之间心里泛起不知名的感觉如五味杂陈般，竟不知是侥幸还是失望……

几天后，瑟兰迪尔坐在以前他父亲常坐的位置上。身上穿着一件日常短袍外面随意罩了深红色天鹅绒外袍，没带任何饰物的金色长发随意披散在肩上。此时他正在翻阅着堆在桌上一卷卷昨夜斥候送来的军情要文，蓝色的眼睛低垂着，看起来精神还算不错。

继前任国王欧瑞费尔去世已经过去了一段时日，瑟兰迪尔临危受命，接下了仅存半数的绿林军队。尽管在精神和身体最脆弱的时候他也曾怀疑过，甚至抗拒过，但剩下的战士们要继续战斗下去，不需要悲伤也不需要缅怀，他们所需要的一个同样强大的王者带领他们激励他们。身为绿林的王子，欧瑞费尔的继承人，这是他必须要面对和承担的责任，因为战争就是如此残酷和真实。

还记得那晚埃尔隆德对他说：这便是命运吧，如果不在命运中坚强地站起来，就会永远被命运所击败。

大绿林的王子从不会轻言放弃，更不会甘愿被命运摆布。所以他很快控制和压抑住那些消极情绪，接过父亲交予的王冠和重担。不仅仅是为了他的父亲，更是为了大绿林，为了那些用性命效忠他的战士们。他相信自己会延续父亲的足迹走上更远，尽管前方的道路充满黑暗和未知，但同样充满了光明和希望！

那些军情像往常一样并没有什么重要信息，巴拉多要塞内部依旧没有任何变化，平静得如一栋空剩鬼影的普通石塔。然而谁都清楚这些只是表面之象，一潭幽深的死水越是平静表面下越暗藏着汹涌的波涛。虽然索伦的恐怖隐藏在平静之下，但他依然存在，如影随形。

年轻的绿林国王拿起一卷新的羊皮纸时，发现它明显与其他不同，上面盖有白色封蜡，清晰地印着伊姆拉缀斯章纹。很明显，这是一封来着埃尔隆德的信笺。

目光落在描绘着繁复花纹的章纹上，瑟兰迪尔愣了愣，脑海里突然浮现出那个黑发半精灵的样子，一丝异样的感觉自心底划过，就像羽毛轻撩过心尖，触动了最柔软的神经。他有些不在自地皱了下浓密的双眉，但拇指还是不由自主地摩挲过封蜡印出的凹凸纹路……

自上次那件事后他们之间便没再会面，也没有再通过任何消息。其实他们之间并没有发生任何本质上的变化，只是因为有了不寻常的关系，似乎一切就都变了味道，就连单纯的心境也变得复杂起来。瑟兰迪尔也思量过自己当时要那么做的缘由，致使他们如今都陷入这般尴尬的境地，但立刻又将这个太过矫情的想法抛到脑后。就算自此形如陌路又怎样，他从来不做后悔的事，更何况本就没期待过任何。

就在瑟兰迪尔以为他们之间不再会有任何联系，突然寄来的信如同一颗石子，投入原本沉寂的湖面激起层层涟漪，波动的水纹让心无法再平静下去，有那么一瞬间他竟然有点想念埃尔隆德了……

只是两方营地相隔并不遥远，如果有要事，身为至高王传令官的埃尔隆德通常都会亲自前来，他为什么要写信过来……

按下心中的异样和疑虑，绿林国王拆开那卷羊皮纸，映于眼帘的不过短短十几行内容，字迹沉稳干练，如埃尔隆德的人一般。看到这些，瑟兰迪尔几乎可以想象出那个半精灵手执鹅毛笔，伏在案前书写的认真模样。

_瑟兰迪尔：_

_思虑良久，才决定提笔写信于你，如有唐突之处，还望见谅。_

_自从那日一别已经过去数日，许久不见不知你可安好。如今联盟军围剿索伦要塞，虽无大战却也一刻不敢怠慢，你已身为绿林国王不再如往昔一般，所负重任可想而知。而我深知你的性格从不会轻言放弃，所以忙碌之余，也望你能照顾好身体。_

_我受以王命在刚铎营地已有几日，人类战士因为空气的原因接连病倒，或许体内另一半血液的缘故，每每看到他们痛苦的样子，总会感同身受般倍感难过。人类的生命真是太过脆弱，只盼一如庇佑，让他们尽快好起来。_

_近来整日研究草药，那些清苦味道时常会让我忆起伊姆拉缀斯。那时因采集草药屡屡徘徊于附近山野之间，尤其夜晚降临，仰望苍穹，繁星漫天犹如浩瀚壮丽的星河，璀璨如梦境一般让人流连忘返。_

_美丽的景色总想与人分享，思及至此，不免让人唏嘘感叹此处并无星月可观。如有机会请务必到伊姆拉缀斯做客，我将诚心相邀，与你一同欣赏最美丽的星空。_

_此时夜已过半，虽无睡意还是就此搁笔吧。_

_愿星光永远照耀你与大绿林的战士们。_

_埃尔隆德_

既没有军情，也没有其他事情，信上东拉西扯毫无重点内容，仿佛只是老朋友之间闲聊的日常琐碎，普通的不能再过普通。虽然这封信的到来解除了两人之间若有似无的尴尬，但看着羊皮纸上清晰的字迹，还是让年轻国王心底一阵空荡荡地总觉得少了些什么，同时又感到有些莫名其妙。

那个半精灵又在搞什么鬼？

思索了片刻，大绿林的国王还是决定不再去理会，为这种无聊的事浪费时间不如享受美酒来的更有意义。于是随手将信笺丢在桌子上，起身去倒酒了。

谁知就从那天起，埃尔隆德的信笺便隔三差五地出现在绿林国王的桌子上，内容完全没有重点可言，只闲扯一些近日来的日常琐事。甚至有一天随信而来的还有个秘银制成的盒子，盒身并不大，打开里面却是个天鹅绒缝制的袋子，里面装了很多灰色粉末，似乎是草药研磨而成，散发着淡淡而奇异的清香。信上只有寥寥数笔，

_瑟兰迪尔：_

_打仗期间条件实在有限，只能寻得这些草药暂解掩盖身份之需。至于彻底抑制的草药，还请再给我一些时日。袋子随身携带即可，但仍切勿过于接近Alpha。_

_愿你一切安好。_

_埃尔隆德_

如果说突然写来一两封内容无趣的信，或许还无法猜透埃尔隆德的心思。但是隔几天便送来一封，这就变得有意思起来了。尽管信中的内容千篇一律全是些毫无营养的废话，瑟兰迪尔还是隐隐猜到了些什么……

将手中的秘银盒子高高抛起来再接住，绿林国王眯起漂亮的蓝眼，唇角浮起一丝带着玩味的笑意。

……

漆黑的夜色再次笼罩在中土这片大陆之上，魔多境内末日火山的赤色岩浆肆意翻腾，喷发而出的滚滚浓烟与上空的黑云混沌成一片，翻滚着遮天蔽日。残留下来的灰烬自昏天暗地中纷纷扬扬地落在戈埚洛斯平原上，终日覆盖着厚厚的火山灰使这片广袤的平原寸草不生，亦没有鸟兽，到处充满着死寂和荒凉。

大量的火山气体随着浓烟扩散到平原上，混合着有毒气体的硫磺味弥漫在空气中，浓烈刺鼻得几乎令人窒息，长期在这样的环境下身体会受到严重的损害。

人类的体质远远弱于精灵，刚铎大军内很多人类战士的呼吸道都出了很严重的问题，大量的战士病倒令医官们一时间束手无策。伊兰迪尔实在没有办法只好求助于吉尔加拉德，吉尔加拉德便派了在医术上颇有一番研究的埃尔隆德前去帮忙。

由于病情确实有些棘手，这段时日埃尔隆德一直都在刚铎的营地。不是在军营内为士兵们查看病情，就是与众医官研究尝试草药，制定各种治疗方案，几乎每天都要忙碌到很晚才能回到刚铎为他临时准备的营帐内休息。

此时刚铎营地各处已经燃起火把，星星点点的火光闪烁在黑暗中，尤其与远处发出炽焰的火山相比犹如微弱的萤火虫之光。巡逻的守卫们绷紧神经，丝毫不敢怠慢地一队队穿梭在营地间。埃尔隆德结束一天的工作，有些疲倦地踏着火光映照的夜色走回营帐。

当他刚走进营帐时，却看到账内的烛火已经点燃，有人正坐在他的桌案前。火光幽幽地跳跃着，映得一室温暖，泛出柔和的光晕笼罩在那人俊美的脸上。这一幕仿佛曾经反复出现在梦境当中，隐隐约约间让这一切变得更加不真实起来。

“瑟兰迪尔？”看到来者，埃尔隆德不禁有些吃惊，“你……怎么来了？”

瑟兰迪尔抬起眼睛见等了半天的人终于出现，翘起唇角微微一笑，明亮的眼睛在火光中熠熠生辉。只见他拿起桌上的几张羊皮纸，旁若无人地念了起来：

“亲爱的瑟兰迪尔……哦，亲爱的划掉了，真可惜。”他挑了一下浓密的双眉，又拿起来下一张，“瑟兰迪尔吾友，咦？吾友也被划掉了！好吧下一张……瑟兰迪尔，今天真是个好天气……这糟糕的天气到底哪里好了！传令官大人，打仗期间你这么浪费纸张真的好吗？”

站在门口听到对方肆无忌惮地念着自己之前写错的信件，还不忘顺带点评挖苦一番，让一向稳重的传令官顿时有种羞愧难当，恨不得找个地缝钻进去的感觉。那些压在书籍下面写错的信，就好似隐藏在他心底的秘密，突然被人拿出来就这样展现在最在意人的面前，确实让人有些措手不及,就连刚刚心底泛起的一丝丝惊喜，此时也消失得无影无踪。

顾不得泛红的耳尖，埃尔隆德向前紧走了几步，结结巴巴道：“请不、不要随便翻我的信件……”

瑟兰迪尔慵懒的浅笑里带着一副理所当然：“虽然不该动你的东西，但是它们好像应该属于我，尽管没有寄出，却也是写给我的不是吗？”

平日里头脑清晰、伶牙俐齿的半精灵竟有些哑口无言，习惯性地蹙起眉头：“好吧，我说不过你……你为什么突然到这里来，应该不只是为了评价那些写错的信件吧。”

“当然不是。”金发精灵放下手中的羊皮纸抬起头，湛蓝的眼中闪过一丝狡猾的光芒，“你写来的那些信件几乎都成了我的日常消遣，如果我一直都不回信，你打算写到什么时候？”

“我并没有打算让你回信……”埃尔隆德顿了一下，“你会看就好。”

“那以后别再寄来了，我不想看了。”

“……为什么？”

“因为你写的那些无聊的废话让人看得头疼！我一点也不想知道刚铎每天都发生了什么，你又怎么为那些士兵治病……”

听到这些，埃尔隆德的神色一瞬间有些黯然和无措，灰色的眼眸仿佛蒙了一层烟雾般看不真切，但很快就被掩藏起来。他沉默了一会垂下眼睛说：“我知道了，抱歉……”

“你到底知道了什么？”绿林的国王突然站起来绕过桌子向前走去，直至走到黑发精灵的面前才停下，凌厉的目光直视着他仿佛要将他看穿，语气中隐隐带着怒意，“埃尔隆德，你是真傻还是装傻，你那些所谓的智慧都用到哪里去了？”

“我……”

“还是说你们诺多都是这般吝啬，对喜欢的人连一句‘喜欢你’都不愿说出口吗？”

猛地抬起眼睛，埃尔隆德的瞳孔因吃惊而微微收缩，鸽羽灰中顿时映入了宝石蓝。透过那双流转着冰冷锐利的眼睛，好似看到了隐藏在深处的一丝渴望和期待，使原本凌乱的思绪一下子沉静了下来。

烛光散发出温暖而朦胧的色彩，仿佛有光芒在周身缓缓流动，埃尔隆德感觉到从未有过的安逸和满足。那些一直萦绕着他的影影绰绰，此刻全然清晰明朗起来。

“好吧。”黑发精灵的眼中此时溢满柔情，他一字一句道：“我知道现在说这些并不合适，战争的残酷让我也无法预知未来，谁也不知道明天等待我们的将是什么，本来那些生离死别对于精灵来说是很遥远的事，我们有漫长的时间可以消磨和等待。可现在却是如此的近在咫尺，有些事情真的可能一等就成了永远，那些无法说出口的话便再也没有机会说出。”

说着埃尔隆德执起金发精灵的双手，紧紧地握住，“瑟兰迪尔，我爱你。或许我并不是你最合适的伴侣，但那些思念和恋慕却是真实的。不管以后如何，我想和你一起珍惜当前，一起渡过未来的每一天。就算有一天真的到了曼督斯殿堂，我想也不会留下任何遗憾了。”

瑟兰迪尔精致的面容在灯火中呈现出细腻的金色，晶蓝的瞳孔中也跳跃起金色的火焰。他静静地听完这番告白，低低地嗤笑了一声，亦如他们初见时那般，

“果然是真傻……”

“那么，你呢？”埃尔隆德却毫不在意地微笑着。

望着对方一本正经的脸，瑟兰迪尔歪了下头并没有说话，而是抽出手捧住黑发精灵的脸，主动凑上去吻他的唇。埃尔隆德怔了一瞬，感觉到唇畔间传来的柔软触感，带着绵绵情意，心中顿时漾起一阵细碎的涟漪，于是闭上眼拥住瑟兰迪尔，轻轻地回吻着他。

双唇相依，温热浅淡的气息吹拂在彼此的脸上，带着些小心翼翼地吸吮摩擦着对方的唇，细密得仿佛挥洒在春日里的雨滴。不似第一次时那般激烈霸道，两人都温柔缱绻好像生怕破坏了这份亲昵的气氛，毕竟这是他们彼此心意相通的第一个吻。

如细水长流般亲吻厮磨了许久，才依依不舍地分开。

瑟兰迪尔抬起眼睛瞄了下前方不远处的门口，低声说：“我们最好抓紧时间，我进来时有守卫看到，所以一会必须回去……”

埃尔隆德狐疑地望了眼瑟兰迪尔充满愉悦的神情，刚要转头去看身后的门，却被对方一把抓住领口。还未来得及反应过来，整个人就被用力推倒在旁边的矮榻上，紧接着高大的金发精灵便俯身压了上来。

仰躺在矮榻上，埃尔隆德有些诧异地看着伏在上方的金发精灵。从鬓边垂下的金发，丝丝缕缕地垂在他的脸侧，“瑟兰迪尔，你……”

“你不觉得此时的气氛，如果不做点什么来享受一下，有点浪费？”瑟兰迪尔露出狡黠的笑容，俯视着他。

“等等，”埃尔隆德却支起身体，神情有些紧张地看向只有一帘之隔的营帐门口，从外面传来守卫巡逻的脚步声清晰可闻，“在这里？”

“这么晚了不会有人冒然闯进来，没什么好担心的。”金发精灵不以为然挑了下眉，“埃尔隆德，专心点！”

“可……”

话还没说完，瑟兰迪尔再次压上来吻住对方的唇，将那些废话全部都堵了回去，用舌撬开微张的唇齿探入进去，灵巧的舌尖带着挑衅般细细舔舐着口腔内每一处敏感。埃尔隆德被撩拨地呼吸凌乱，不得不用调动自己的舌去推拒。两人的舌就这样紧紧纠缠在一起，唇齿厮磨，翻搅吸吮，贪婪地汲取对方滚烫的气息。

周遭的空气渐渐染上一层暧昧的气氛，混合着愈加气促的呼吸，勾起埋藏在心底的欲望之火将纠缠在一起的两人彻底点燃。拉扯开那些碍人的衣物，赤裸的胸腹紧密相贴，彼此间传来炙热的温度灼烧着每一寸肌肤。

待埃尔隆德揽住瑟兰迪尔的腰想直起身体时，金发精灵却抬起头调整了下微喘的呼吸，瞳孔内染满情欲的色彩使原本的蓝色变得深如大海：“传令官大人，并不是我打击你，你的技术实在有些差强人意，不如我来教教你？”

黑发传令官闻言不禁感到一阵赧然，灰色的眼睛里浮起一丝窘迫，避开对方的视线喃喃道：“上次确实没什么经验，如果让你不舒服了……我很抱歉……”

看着对方苦恼的神情，瑟兰迪尔忍着戏谑的笑意，将唇再次贴上对方，用舌尖沿着唇形细细地描绘了一圈：“现在道歉没用，看你这次表现吧。”

说着金发精灵将拉扯而敞开的衣服全部脱掉，露出结实精壮的身体，散在身后的金发在灯光下如流动的阳光，发出淡淡的光泽。在埃尔隆德看来，这样完美的身材完全不似一个柔弱的Omega，匀称的肌肉下似乎蕴藏着强大的力量，而在这力量下又展现出一种带着诱惑的美，令人不禁沉沦其中无法自拔。

埃尔隆德从善如流地斜靠在矮塌的一侧，没有任何动作任由对方主导着一切。瑟兰迪尔则挎坐在他身上，低垂着头将唇贴在滚烫的肌肤上，沿着锁骨一路吻到胸前，用舌尖轻轻舔舐吸吮着敏感的两点。仿佛带着火星的噬咬一点点撩起体内的那团横冲直撞的野火，随着金发精灵的唇向下沉去……

右手则抚摸上半精灵结实的大腿，掌心的薄茧滑过内侧的肌肤有种粗糙的摩擦感，从膝盖处由下向上一寸一寸，指尖带着明显的挑逗，直至覆上双腿间的器官上，随即修长的手指并拢握住变得坚挺而炙热的性器。突来的动作令埃尔隆德瑟缩了一下，瞬间绷紧浑身的肌肉。他微张开嘴喘息了一下，并将手搭在瑟兰迪尔的肩上，稍加用力地握住他的肩膀。

“你在紧张吗？”金发精灵见状抬起头。

“还好……”埃尔隆德努力调整了下呼吸。

瑟兰迪尔翘起唇角没再说什么而是继续俯下身体，这次他直接张开嘴，将握在手中的性器吞入口中。湿热的口腔将埃尔隆德的欲望紧紧包裹住，灵巧的舌尖在顶端缠绕舔舐，牙齿则轻轻地上下刮过敏感的表面。

瞬间被撩拨而起的快感令心脏剧烈地跳动，炙热的器官在刺激下变得胀痛难耐，埃尔隆德根本无法抗拒如潮水般一波波袭来的晕眩感，沉浸在陌生却又欲罢不能的情欲中。瑟兰迪尔确实更有经验得多，他知道男人最敏感的位置用怎样的技巧和力道，能够达到极致的舒服和兴奋。

柔软的喉咙不断挤压着坚硬的器官，身体仿佛在欲望的大海中颠簸沉浮，濒临窒息的感觉让脑中一片混沌失去任何思考。埃尔隆德挣扎着终于忍不住呻吟了一声，

“瑟兰迪尔……”

听到声音，瑟兰迪尔放开几欲喷发的欲望，像条游蛇般贴靠上来，直起身体居高临下地用手勾住半精灵削尖的下巴迫使他扬起头，看着那张仿佛融合了所有精灵王族一切美好的面容上，充满隐忍的神情，唇角勾起一丝愉悦的笑容：“让大绿林的国王这般服侍是不是感到有些受宠若惊？”

“……不，我很荣幸。”暂时得到解放的诺多传令官深深地缓了口气，双手顺着瑟兰迪尔的肩膀滑到腰间，沿着肌肉的曲线慢慢摩挲。随后温柔地吻了吻贴靠在眼前的胸腹，“感谢一如，在最艰难的时候让我遇到你，和你一起携手去走那些未知的日子。也感谢你瑟兰迪尔，让我此刻能够这样拥抱着你。”

愣了一瞬，瑟兰迪尔慢慢敛起笑容，注视着埃尔隆德那双仿佛缀满星辰的眼瞳，难得露出认真的表情，片刻后幽幽地说：“我也是。”

情生意动间，瑟兰迪尔反手握住埃尔隆德挺立的性器，就着跨坐的姿势抵在自己臀缝间的入口处。那里早已经湿润得厉害，尽管没有做任何扩张也不在发情期，Omega体质在情动时依然会分泌出大量的体液接纳对方的进入。随着身体缓慢下沉，饱胀的顶端一点点撑开湿滑的甬道，直至将整根没入，两人一同发出低沉的喘息。

狭窄的甬道绞紧闯入的性器，埃尔隆德忍耐着扶着金发精灵绷紧的腰身，感觉到他大腿的肌肉在微微颤抖，于是没有动而是耐心地等待着他适应。由于体液润滑的作用，被撑开的感觉并不怎么疼痛，瑟兰迪尔靠着对方低声喘息片刻，逐渐放松身体后主动地提起腰动了起来。

“别勉强……”埃尔隆德清晰地感受到紧致的肠壁摩擦过敏感的性器，激起一阵阵酥麻的快感，不禁哑声道。

瑟兰迪尔没有说话，而是揽住埃尔隆德的脖颈去吻他唇，噙住探出的舌尖含在唇间细细地吸吮，交换彼此呼出的灼热气息。随着腰身上下摆动，他摸索地拉住黑发精灵的一只手，然后一起握住自己的性器，揉搓起来……

埃尔隆德也忍不住抬起腰，顺着对方起伏的动作用力顶撞起来。毫无征兆的动作令瑟兰迪尔扬起下颌发出一声急促呜咽，滚烫的欲望顶到身体深处，浑身不由地战栗起来令肠壁一阵绞紧收缩。尖锐的刺激感如海浪般汹涌地袭来，冲击着每一根绷紧地神经，埃尔隆德也呻吟了一声放缓抽送的速度，经过一番磨合两人才有了默契，配合着让快感达到难以言喻的销魂蚀骨。

濒临勃发的性器在湿软的甬道内滑动，发出令人羞耻而黏腻的水声。汗水细密地沁出，令垂在胸口的鬓发凌乱地贴在肌肤上，金色与黑色纠缠在一起。诺多的传令官用手托住对方的腰臀，快速猛烈地挺送，用力将他贯穿，一下下碾压过敏感的位置。绿林国王则闭着眼睛，精致的脸上浮了层红潮，随着身体不断地起伏，破碎的呻吟声从微启的齿间泄出。

微弱的烛火轻轻跳跃着，营帐内充满压抑的喘息和呻吟声，影影绰绰间矮榻上火热的身体交缠在一起。带着深切的思恋，相互索求相互占有，似乎要将彼此融入对方的身体内，才能达到无以伦比的快乐。

长时间在两人腹间摩擦的器官迸发而出的酥麻感直直冲到脑顶，瑟兰迪尔猛地睁开双眼，溢满水雾的眼睛显得极蓝，如熠熠生辉的宝石一般。他暗哑地叫了一声，将额头抵在对方的肩窝上大口地喘着气：“埃尔隆德，我要……嗯……啊快点……”

身体控制不住地痉挛起来，不断挤压吸吮着抽送的欲望，快感排山倒海扑来瞬间在脑中炸裂，眼前似乎燃起炽烈的火焰将两人笼罩在一片刺眼的白光中。

就在意识快要被淹没时，埃尔隆德突然想起瑟兰迪尔一会还要赶回绿林营地，于是在临近高潮的一瞬将欲望抽出，与对方的炙热贴在一起握在手中用力套弄了几下。两人呻吟着一同释放出来，白色的液体喷洒在彼此紧贴的腹间……

待意识逐渐回归，交错急促的喘息也慢慢平复下来，两人依旧靠在一起没有任何动作。比起战火的喧嚣和无法预知的未来，此刻的温存竟是如此难得，让人不忍去打破。

“你知不知道你的味道很好闻。”瑟兰迪尔贴在黑发精灵的胸前，将鼻子凑到他的颈间，“像大绿林的初春，有种冰雪融化时的凛冽又有种绿意盎然的清新，闻起来很舒服……”

埃尔隆德闻言停下轻抚着瑟兰迪尔脊背的手，侧头吻了下对方的鼻梁有些惋惜道：“可惜我闻不到你任何味道，这有点不公平。”

“这没什么不公平的，我更希望你闻不到……不过我似乎有些明白了父亲曾经和我说过的话。”

“什么话？”

“埃尔隆德……”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”


End file.
